Give In to Love
by Charming Visions
Summary: Epilogue up! Thank you all my wonderful readers!
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so reviews would be great. This takes place 2 years after the end of Rent, and a year after the death of Mimi.  
  
Disclaimer: Mark, Roger, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne do not belong to me, they were Jonathan Larson's creation, and I am just taking the story further from what the ending of Rent revealed.  
  
It had been two years since Angel's funeral and a year since Mimi's. Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Roger, all gathered around Angel's tombstone and sat in a desperate silence for a little eternity. Tears streaked every face, and Maureen sat with Collins head on her shoulder. The memories of that wonderful year remained with them all. But the memories only Collins had shared with Angel haunted his dreams. It was on days like these he feared nothing would ever take him away from the empty feeling inside. After a long tense silence, all of them headed over to Mimi's grave. It didn't say much, it didn't have to. All it said was:  
Mimi Marqueze  
February 24, 1976-December 21, 1997  
"Give in to love, or live in fear."  
  
Roger still barely grasped the fact that Mimi was dead. Mimi, the one who had turned his life from a dull depressing life into a one filled love and tears was dead. In the three years that she had known him, she had sparked something him, something that had been near death since April's suicide. But now, whatever light she had ignited with him, was dead, gone, and no traces of it remained. He crouched down to bring the grave to face level. Absently he began to trace the crevices with his left index finger, he didn't even notice that even the sky cried for Mimi. As the rain began to pour down even more, Mark gently put his hand on Roger's shoulder. Roger turned to look up at Mark, and Mark nodded, it was time to go or Roger and Collins would surely catch pneumonia. On the drive back to the loft, no one spoke, and it would have been silent except for the radio that Maureen had turned on. Everyone had begun to believe the next year was going to be extremely empty, none of them realized the coming year was going to be far from that. The story begins today, December 31, 1998.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anyone want to celebrate the coming of the new year tonight?" Mark asked as his key turned the door to the loft and the door opened, inviting them in to the frosty air.  
  
"Holy shit it's cold in here. You'd think Benny would at least leave the heat on for us. Stupid jerk." Maureen stated trying to draw the topic away from a celebration, it was obvious that no one wanted to.  
  
"Yeah." Collins answered.  
  
"Um, yeah what?" Maureen asked.  
  
"I'd like to celebrate New Year's tonight. It's a new year, maybe it'll be better than the last two."  
  
"I agree with Collins. I didn't think I'd want to, especially since it has only been a year and a few miserable days since Mimi's death, but yeah, I want to celebrate, as long as it involves a large amount of alcohol to dumb whatever feelings are left inside me." Roger said bitterly.  
  
"All right...I'll um, go out to the package store down the corner." Joanne stated.  
  
"I'll join you!" Mark and Joanne stated, they two needed to get away from the suffocating atmosphere and the bitter Roger.  
  
"I'm going downstairs, I have a few papers left to grade and I'd rather get them done tonight so I don't have to do them tomorrow, see everyone around...9?" Collins said as he headed back for the door.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Mark answered, "you two go on ahead, I'll meet you down at the store." Mark told in Joanne and Maureen's direction. "You okay buddy?" He asked Roger.  
  
"What do you think?" Roger stated in a low but firm voice.  
  
"No, but Roger, it'll get better, I promise."  
  
"Do you really? 'Cause I have a problem believing anything will get better, I just want it to end, but no, for some god awful reason I'm still alive. April is dead, Mimi is dead, but I am alive, I am still alive."  
  
"Just, don't go back into hiding Rog, we need you with us." Mark whispered and headed back to the door.  
  
"Mark..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will it go away, I mean will the pain die. I don't remember what it was like after April's death and before Mimi came into my life."  
  
"I don't think it will ever die, but I think, if you want it to, it'll put itself into a box only to be opened when you need it to."  
  
Roger only nodded in response as Mark walked out. He walked over to his guitar and began to strum a few chords from the song he had written to Mimi. The song he had sung to her right before he almost lost her the first time. Soon he began to sing:  
  
I should tell you, I should tell you  
  
I have always loved you  
  
You can see it in my eyes...  
  
And with that he began to weep.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm really worried about Roger," Mark said to Maureen and Joanne.  
  
"I know what you mean, I remember how it was after April's death, but then it he was dealing with her choice of suicide. With Mimi though, she died because of AIDS, and I think a small part of Roger realizes that, that is how he is going to die. Even if the rest of him doesn't." Maureen told Mark as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "We don't need anymore death, how long is it before we lose Roger, a year, two, maybe five? I know he isn't exactly my favorite person in the world, but Mark, he's family, and I don't think I can take his death on top of Mimi's and Angel's. They were both wonderful people, and I have this threatening feeling neither of them will ever leave the air in which we breathe in." Silently she began to sob.  
  
"Darling, he won't die within the next year, I have this feeling he won't. Come on sweetie, we need to put on a strong face, neither Collins or Roger need to see anymore tears. They cry their own enough." Joanne whispered to Maureen as she slowly turned Maureen to her. All three of them however stopped, and began to cry in their own circle.  
  
The only person who didn't seem to be crying anymore that afternoon was Collins, but that was because he simply refused to cry anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Mark, Joanne, Maureen, and Collins had all gathered in the living room of the loft. Roger sat out on the fire escape, a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth as he stared out into the sunset. He noted that sometime during the afternoon the sun had come out. He just hadn't realized when. He began to strum a few chords, he didn't even realize that just below him, a young girl was sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand, a pencil in the other sketching the scene around her.  
She, however, began to hear the guitar. She looked up into the vented ceiling above her and saw where the sound was coming from. She set aside her sketch pad and listened to the beautiful, mourning music above her. She had no idea who this man was, nor what his story was, but she new something horrible had happened in his life, and she knew it from his music. When he stopped playing she decided to speak up.  
  
"That was beautiful."  
  
"What?" Roger looked around but he had no clue where the voice was coming from.  
  
"I said, that was beautiful."  
  
"I heard what you said, but where are you?"  
  
"Down here." Roger looked down at the vented floor and saw the young woman standing up looking straight at him.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"No problem," she giggled. "What's your name?" She asked him.  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Hello Roger, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you new here?"  
  
"Yup, moved in two nights ago. Still haven't completely unpacked. That probably won't happen until all my furniture and roommate arrive though."  
  
"Yeah." Roger said becoming uninterested with the conversation.  
  
"You celebrating tonight?"  
  
"Huh? Celebrating what?"  
  
"New Years Eve, genius. The start of a new year, the beginning of a new journey, the step into a new adventure, the..."  
  
"I get it." Roger said cutting her off, god she talked a lot.  
  
"Sorry...so are you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, neat." "Yeah"  
  
"Well, you have an um, good night. See you around." The young woman said as she gathered her coffee mug, stuck her pencil behind her ear, picked up her sketch pad, and crawled through the large window into her home.  
  
"Maybe." Roger said, hoping it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Roger! Come on in, the party is about to begin." Voices cried out to him from the living room.  
  
"Coming." Roger said as he crawled back through the window.  
  
~*~  
A few hours later, and after the group was completely drunk. They all gathered around the broken TV to watch the ball drop.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The group shouted at each other. And it was then, in his drunken stupor, that Roger got the feeling the year was about to pick up.  
  
A/N: Reviews please. 


	2. Pessimistic Dreams

The night before:  
  
"5...4...3...2...1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The group shouted at each other. And it was then, in his drunken stupor, that Roger got the feeling the year was about to pick up.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
Roger awoke around 12 o'clock in the afternoon with a splitting headache. Stumbling around, he realized he had somehow gotten to his bed last night, or early morning, he didn't really know. Just that around 12 A.M. things were no longer clear, in fact, one might say that around that time his life didn't seem to exist. With that he opened his bedroom door and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
"Morning Princess!" Mark called from the living room.  
  
"Piss off Mark." Roger grumbled, as Mark laughed at his response. He walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch. "What time did I pass out?"  
  
"Um, around 1:30 I think, by the way, you dance great, maybe you need to go work at the Cat Scratch Club." Roger groaned.  
  
"No, I think I'll stick with the band, at least for now."  
  
"Whatever tweaks your interest," Mark said with a shrug as he pulled himself off of the couch. I'm heading out to go film random people, maybe they won't trash my camera this time."  
  
"Doubt it, but good luck."  
  
"Yuh, thanks." Mark said as he grabbed his camera and walked out the door. Having nothing else to do, Roger grabbed his fender from its case in his bedroom and crawled out onto the fire escaped and sat down. He was about to begin to play, when below him he heard another guitar playing, and a strong voice singing.  
  
Don't waste my time  
  
Pretending to be something you aren't  
  
You don't see how it affects me  
  
And I doubt you'd care if you did.  
  
Roger looked down to see Miss talk-a-lot sitting on a swinging bench and another man beside her playing a guitar.  
  
"Argh, do we really have to perform this tonight?" The girl asked to the man.  
  
"Unfortunately we do. James hasn't come up with anymore lyrics, and this one of the songs we all know and have played...constantly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay let's go over it again, and that's all I'm doing. Damn, hang-overs are defiantly a pain in the..."  
  
"Okay how about we lower the cursing to a minimal zero."  
  
"Yes ma'am...I mean sir!" She started laughing when the man began to beat her with a seat cushion. "Aunt...I mean Uncle! I give, sorry, OW! Would you kindly cease that immature behavior." Roger quietly laughed at her pseudo snobbish tone, he unfortunately knew a few people who spoke like that.  
  
"Yes ma'am, okay one more time." And they played the song once more. Roger noted that they had talent, if he knew where they were playing he might just have to hear the rest of their music. He needed to hear something beside his own band's what he had come to call "bull shit."  
  
"All right Aaron, I'm going to hit the shower then go to work. The gig starts at 7 at CBGB's right?"  
  
"Correct. Have fun. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Har-har." She then crawled back through the window. The man began to strum a few chords, he was actually very talented.  
  
Roger decided to speak up. "That was good."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Up here."  
  
"Oh, hey. Thanks. My roommate and I wrote it together after we moved up here."  
  
"Do you have a band?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pessimistic Dreams."  
  
"Interesting, care to explain the name?"  
  
"Not especially." Roger didn't really understand the rudeness that was beginning to grow under this man's tone.  
  
"What's your name?" The man asked.  
  
"Roger, and yours?"  
  
"Aaron."  
  
"Well Aaron, your band has a good sound."  
  
"Thanks." He noted that Roger had turned to his guitar. "We're playing at CBGB's around 7 tonight. You can come if you like, hear the rest of our stuff I mean."  
  
"Well my band is performing there around 10:30, but sure I'll come."  
  
"What's the name of your band?"  
  
"The Well Hungarians."  
  
"Oh, you're that Roger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just the manager talks about you and your band a lot. Says you have talent. Wonders why you're still playing at his bar."  
  
"Haven't really gotten a chance to anything besides bar performances."  
  
"That royally sucks. My roommate, she has these big dreams for our band and her acting. That's why we came to New York, I personally don't like it all that much, but she loves it here for some reason. Even loves the shit hole of an apartment we live in. She's real optimistic, and I'd hate to see her dreams crushed, but I have this strong feeling that is what is going to happen."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Aaron, would you go into the laundry area and grab me a couple of CLEAN towels?" Aaron's roommate called from within the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." He called back to her. "I'll be right back," He stated to Roger. Roger nodded to him as he crawled through the window, and he began to strum a few chords.  
  
"Dude, I said clean towels!"  
  
"Those are clean."  
  
"Um, then what's with the yellow stain?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there."  
  
"Oh, hold on, I'll get two more."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later, Aaron crawled back through the window. "I don't understand how guys date them." Aaron said to Roger.  
  
"Date whom?"  
  
"Women, they're so picky."  
  
"Wait, are you gay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Didn't know that."  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Nah, one of my best friends is gay, Collins, yeah you'll probably see him around later."  
  
"Really?" Aaron sounded interested.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be at our gig tonight, hang around and I'll introduce you two."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aaron..." The roommate within called.  
  
"Gotta go, babysitting calls." Aaron crawled back through the window as Roger laughed at him.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Mark was walking back to the loft when he ran into a young red-headed women with fair skin and blue eyes. Her bag split open with the collision.  
  
"Oh geez, sorry I'm such a klutz." Mark said to her as he bent down and began helping her gather her things. She just laughed.  
  
"It's all right, not as if I was paying that much attention to where I was going either." She looked up at him, and with a warm smile she said, "Hi."  
  
"Hi, I'm Mark."  
  
"Hi Mark." She stuck out her hand, and he shook it. She just stared at him for a few moments, then began to put things back into her bag.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"That's 'cause you didn't ask."  
  
"Sorry," he slapped his forehead, "what's your name?"  
  
She laughed again, he was beginning to like the sound. "Fi."  
  
"Phi? As in Pheobe?"  
  
"Oh god no. Fi as in Fiona."  
  
"Oh, that's a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks, I think so too."  
  
"So, you're an artist?" He said noting the sketch pad and pencils that she was putting back in her bag.  
  
"Yeah, in more ways than one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I like to draw, write music, take pictures, and I sing in a band."  
  
"Wonder Woman." He whispered.  
  
"What?" She asked him with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, just said 'Wonder Woman'."  
  
"Wow, I usually tend not to believe in stereotypes, but some of you New Yorkers are really rude." Fi said as she stuffed the rest of her things in her bag and stood up. "Good day now," and she turned and walked away.  
  
Mark silently scolded himself, then realized he hadn't really said anything. Instead of stopping her to apologize he let her go. "Why are people so dramatic all the time?" He asked himself as he climbed the steps to the loft. "Lucy, I'm home!"  
  
"Out here." Roger stated from the fire escape.  
  
"Hey bud, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just trying to find myself a muse."  
  
"Can't find anything to write about?"  
  
"Nothing the band will agree to. Apparently my music is too...what's the word? Depressing."  
  
"Really? Can't imagine why." Mark stated sarcastically, he had heard Roger's lyrics lately and his band was right, they were depressing.  
  
"Well, if you have a better idea for lyrics why don't you write them?" Roger said angrly to Mark.  
  
"Hey, don't shoot me, I just agree with what your band is saying about your music. Lighten it up a little bit. We all know you're upset, and you have a reason to be, but not everyone wants to live in your world."  
  
"Whatever Mark, go back to your camera."  
  
"Not this again. Why is it that you always have to stab me with your words when I try to point something out. Constructive critiscm Roger, get used to it." Mark turned away and went to his room where his film editing equipment was.  
  
Roger simply brushed his hair out of his eyes and began to think of "happy" lyrics.  
  
Looking into your eyes  
  
I see who I really am  
  
Who I'm supposed to be  
  
And how I'm supposed to survive  
  
"That sucks. Screw it." After his attempt had failed, he decided to just sit and stare at the prostitutes and junkies, the tourists and dreamers. All of them would end the same way, dead. So why did people continue to try so hard. He laughed at them. He knew something they didn't. "It doesn't matter how hard you try, everyone fails." He whispered to the wind.  
~*~  
  
Roger and his friends entered the club were Aaron, Fi, and the rest of the band were about to start playing and grabbed a table towards the front. Roger pointed out Aaron to Collins, and Collins turned back to him with a look of approval, but a shadow of anger in his eyes.  
  
"He's cute Rog, but stop. I don't want to date anyone, I don't care how attractive they are, so let me be, please!" Collins said in an angry voice.  
  
"Sorry Collins, I just told him about you, and he wanted to meet you."  
  
"It's alright, but when it's time, I'll know, and I won't need you or anyone to 'hook me up' with anyone."  
  
"Crap," Mark whispered from the other end of the table. Roger turned towards him.  
  
"That's the girl I pissed off earlier," Mark said pointing up to Fi onstage.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, she talks a lot." Roger said dismissively.  
  
"Yeah, but still, I ran into her, and she didn't mind that, but I opened my mouth and pissed her off. I'm destined to live alone."  
  
"Mark..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Cut the drama."  
  
"Thanks, Roger, like you're one to talk."  
  
"Would you two kindly shut up, they're about to start, and considering we're sitting up front, I doubt it would be respectful if you two sat there arguing like two school girls while they're playing." Maureen stated with a temper.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Roger and Mark stated in unison.  
  
It was then that Fi walked up to the microphone. "Hello ladies and gents. This is our first time performing in New York, so I hope you like it. We're the Pessimistic Dreams, enjoy." And then they began their set, with Fi being the lead vocalist.  
  
Your eyes threaten me,  
  
Your voice tortures me,  
  
There is something inside I can't break.  
  
Leave it up to you to misbehave  
  
You don't even know what it is  
  
To be me in this world that's so damn un-accepting.  
  
Roger's table had gotten quiet as they listened, and Roger realized once again at how talented they were, but even more so at how great her voice sounded. She even played the guitar wonderfully.  
  
Let it go,  
  
Just let it go,  
  
You can't let your fears lead you all day.  
  
Remember who you were,  
  
Who you are,  
  
You have so much to give,  
  
Let it go,  
  
Oh, let it go.  
  
For the next two and a half hours Roger, Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne listened to the band with interest, and at the end of their set, they realized the audience liked their band too. Rarely did the audience ever give this amount of approval to new bands, or really any bands besides Roger's band. Fi once again walked up to the mike.  
  
"Thanks for listening to our shit, the real music doesn't start until later tonight. Have a wonderful night folks."  
  
Roger then stood up and looked around for his band, they had to go up in thirty minutes so they needed to set up. "Bye guys, see you when we're done." Roger then walked over to the table in the corner where his band was sitting. "Hey guys." They just grunted in response. "Uh, right, well we need to set up, so uh, move." Roger then walked up to the now blacked out stage where Fi, Aaron, and the rest of the band were dismantling their things. He turned to Aaron, "You guys sounded great."  
  
"Huh," Aaron looked up to see who was speaking to him, when he saw that it was Roger he said, "Oh, yeah, thanks, we were worried that it wouldn't sound too grand. With Fi's voice sounding like a dying cow and all."  
  
"Gee, thanks Aaron, I love you too." Fi said with a smile at Aaron.  
  
"You aren't offended by that?" Roger asked Fi as she turned back to her guitar case.  
  
"Nah, he knows he's the only one that can say that though, the rest of the guys would get their butts kicked if they said that."  
  
"What, that your voice sounded bad?"  
  
"No...if they said my voice sounded like a dying cow. I'm guessing you don't like the sound of my voice then?" Fi told Roger.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean that, it actually sounded good."  
  
"Why, you sound surprised." She said now standing completely up. She realized their height difference should intimidate her, since he was defiantly over six feet and she barely reached a mere 5'5, but she was tired of guys like him. Guys who thought their advice meant everything. She had just broken off an engagement with a guy just like him, and she was no longer willing to take crap from guys sitting down. Roger obviously must have noticed the anger beginning to grow in her eyes.  
  
"I apologize; I just meant to come up here to give you guys a compliment, didn't mean to cause offense." He turned to walk off stage.  
  
"Wait," he turned back to face her, "sorry, I just get kind of touchy when it comes to my music."  
  
"It's alright. Hey, I just realized I don't even know your name. What is it?"  
  
"I'm Fi," she said as she stuck out her hand. He reached out and grasped it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Fi, need some help to unpack?"  
  
"No it's fine, I think we're done. Come on Aaron, let's get out of this big boy's way."  
  
"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" He asked playfully pushing her shoulder.  
  
"Nope, just making fun of your height."  
  
"Yeah, well two can play at that game."  
  
"Sure, but not right now, your band needs to set up, and we need to get out of your way, bye," and Fi turned and walked off stage. Roger just shook his head and set his guitar down at the front microphone.  
  
"Hot isn't she?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said she's hot," Roger turned to look at who was telling him this, it was the bass player, Greg.  
  
"Oh, I guess so, didn't really notice." Roger said with a shrug. He turned to look for her in the darkened audience and saw her at the bar talking to the drum player. She had her hand on his shoulder and was laughing. She then flipped her hair over her shoulder. Roger realized Greg was right, she was hot, attractive, whatever women liked being called these days.  
  
From 10:30 till 1 am the Well Hungarians played, and as usual they were received by a generous audience that clapped and screamed for them. The band knew that part of it was in due to Roger's attractiveness, it was obvious from the way ten girls stood around the stage in extra-small, extra- tight clothing cheering from the band. Roger often found it annoying, but the guys of the band enjoyed it. Out of a band of five, only two of the band members no longer did drugs. Roger being one of those two found it hard to hang around them since he used to be a junkie himself. Greg was the other one who remained free of drugs, Hunter, Gabe, and Nick however were a different story. Those three rarely went anywhere without being on something. Roger found it aggravating since it spurred his roommates to question whether he was clean or not. At the end of their set, and after they had taken down everything, Roger walked off the stage to be greeted by Aaron and Fi.  
  
"Good job," Fi told Roger with a pat on his arm. She felt the tautness of his muscles under his t-shirt and quickly removed her hand. Roger found himself missing her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, good job," Aaron stated noticing the awkwardness of the situation, "so, uh, where's this Collins guy you were talking about?" Aaron asked while craning his neck to look around.  
  
"Oh, huh, hold on." Roger walked away in search of Collins, he found him at the entrance. "Hey, Collins, buddy, come here for a few moments." Collins walked over to him.  
  
"What do you need man?"  
  
"I want to introduce you to Aaron."  
  
"Roger, I thought we already discussed this," Collins said as he began to turn away, Roger grabbed his arm.  
  
"We did, but please he really wants to meet you, he is new to the city, just show him around or something, please?" Collins saw the pleading in Roger's eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, where is he?"  
  
"Great, follow me!"  
  
Roger and Collins walked over to where Fi and Aaron were talking. Roger quickly introduced Aaron and Collins, "Collins, this is Aaron, Aaron this is Collins."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Collins said gruffly while reaching out his hand to shake Aaron's.  
  
"Yeah, um nice to meet you too," Aaron quickly shook Collins hand.  
  
"Hey, um, do you want to go out to eat or something?" Collins quietly asked Aaron, he was attracted to this man, but he didn't know what to do with that.  
  
"Um, sure." Aaron grabbed his guitar and the two left the building.  
  
"Good going Romeo," Fi said to Roger.  
  
"Huh, what?" Roger asked looking down to Fi.  
  
"That," she said pointing, "was my ride home."  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry."  
  
"It's alright," she said with a sigh, she bent down and picked up her guitar case, "well, see ya around."  
  
"Yeah..." Roger said quietly then realizing that she was leaving the building he yelled, "wait!"  
  
"Hmm?" Fi said turning around.  
  
"Do you um, would you like to um, I mean..."  
  
"Roger..." she said cutting him off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure," Roger said with a relief.  
  
"Great."  
  
A/N: Review please. I know it's long, but I had a bunch of ideas. 


	3. Who is Roger Davis?

At the coffee shop:  
  
"So, what's the craziest or stupidest thing you've done," Fi asked while bringing a large cup of French roast coffee to her lips.  
  
"Honestly...a lot of shit, you'd just have to know my roommates to understand us and our antics." Roger asked, laughter dancing in eyes.  
  
"Right, if they're anything like you, I don't think I want to know them. Collins seemed normal though."  
  
"That's 'cause out of all of us he probably is the 'normal' one."  
  
Fi laughed, "Good, I wouldn't want anything but the best for Aaron."  
  
"Yeah, um about that..." Roger shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, I don't think you should expect anything to really happen between those two. Collins, well, he lost someone who meant a lot to him, and he really hasn't let her, well him, go."  
  
"Why'd you introduce them then?"  
  
"Well, Aaron, he seems like a nice kid and all. I figured he probably needed a friend or something like that..."  
  
"It's alright; Aaron has some shit going on his life too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like... I'm not going to tell you." Fi said as she grinned.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"What? That I keep my friend's secrets. No sir. You want to know, you can ask him yourself, he'll probably tell you. Unless of course tonight sucks, then he'll bloody up that pretty nose of yours...then tell you."  
  
"What a comforting thought." Roger stated while rubbing his nose lightly. Fi laughed at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry pretty boy, Aaron wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Pretty boy?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well aren't you just a kind, lovely soul."  
  
Fi just nodded at him. It was then that he actually took the time to study her. Greg was right in his first statements of her. She had long auburn hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she definitely had the ability to turn heads. An even more attractive factor concerning her though was her personality. She was funny and yet she was strong. He had figured that out within the first twenty minutes of talking to her. The longer she spoke, the more entranced with her voice he became. There was some mystery behind her eyes, and he found himself wanting to know what it was immensely.  
  
While Roger was contemplating what her "life-story" could possibly be, Fi was studying him. He was attractive, blonde hair and a clash between blue and green eyes, the kind that changed with his mood. She was also enjoying his personality a lot more. Yesterday, when they had first met, she had found him rude and detached. Now she found him kind, but still detached. For whatever reason he was, was to be found out later. Tonight was just a night for two souls to enjoy each others company. Apparently Fi had spent too much time looking at him, because Roger broke the silence with, "What are you looking at?" Not harsh or rude, just an imploring question asked by a genuinely confused man.  
  
"Uh nothing."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
Fi looked down at her watch and noticed the hour for the first time sense they entered the small café. "Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I need to get on home."  
  
"Oh," Fi stood up.  
  
"Listen, I..."  
  
"Can I walk you back?" Roger asked cutting her off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I walk you back, I mean we're both going to the same building, so...can I walk you back?"  
  
Fi smiled warmly, "Sure." The two both picked up their guitar cases and headed out the door. It was nearing 3 in the morning, but Fi noticed the town still didn't sleep. As they passed a bench where two young lovers were kissing, Fi giggled and poked Roger in the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sshh, look." Fi whispered and she pointed over to the couple on the bench. Roger looked over to where she was pointing and quietly laughed. "Welcome to New York City, a town that never sleeps, no matter how much you'd wish it would."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that, they are always young people running around the city, some trying to find out who they are, some trying to find things that will make them who they wish to be..."  
  
"And what are you?" Fi asked, she had stopped and put her right hand on his arm stopping him as well.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, are you in search of you are and what your worth is, do you know who you are, or are you in search of something that will make you into something else?"  
  
"I know who I am."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Roger. Didn't we already have our introductions?" Fi merely shook her head and began walking again, Roger ran to catch up with her, "Hey. What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem, but you Mr. Davis do. Sure your name is Roger, but you obviously don't know why you're here. Which is fine, most people don't know until their dying days."  
  
Roger tried to speak up but realized he had no words to come back with. She was right, and even though these days were what were known as his "dying days" he still didn't know why he was here. Instead of just easily giving in to what she had said however, he responded finally with, "Listen, I didn't ask to walk you home to hear this huge psychological speech from a woman whom I have only known for not even two days. So excuse me if I don't plan to tell you every little detail of my life, maybe if you knew however, you would realize that I do know why I am here." Roger winced inside at the lie.  
  
"Do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Attack anyone who reaches below that tough exterior of yours?"  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"You're changing the subject. Answer the question Roger."  
  
"No I wasn't, and no I don't."  
  
"Then I guess it's just me then right?"  
  
"Right. Listen, I don't know who you think you are Fi, but you are not my friend ergo this conversation is through."  
  
"Alright." Fi and Roger continued to walk in silence for a few more blocks, and then Fi decided to speak up. "No, I take that back. It's not alright. I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I'm not sorry for my words. I don't know what your deal is, but I'd like to know if you'd give me half the chance, I doubt you will though. It's your loss, not mine. I don't have time to deal with your inability to allow others into your head and I don't have time to deal with whatever inferiority complex you have. I've dealt with enough guys who are just like you. You have the world at your feet but because you are so detached you ignore it. You're snobbish and scared, of what I don't know. But I do have some advice for you Roger, what ever it is that has your hands chained to a wall...let it go. Otherwise it's going to fester inside of your heart and you're going to become even more bitter than you already are."  
  
"We're here." Roger grumbled.  
  
"You are really something Roger Davis."  
  
"And you're really a bitch Fi... I don't even know what your last name is, how dare you accuse me of hiding things!"  
  
"It's Fi Blake. And I never hid that from you, you never asked. It took you a day and a half to ask me for my name in the first place, so I figured you'd ask me what my last name was tomorrow night. Good night Roger." Fi said as she reached her apartment door and slammed it in his face.  
  
"Bitch!" Roger said as he pounded his fist on the door way.  
  
"GOODNIGHT!"  
  
Roger continued up the rest of the stairs to his loft and stormed into his loft.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mark asked from the old overstuffed olive green couch.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Is this the new thing with you, being as rude as possible when someone asks a simple question?"  
  
"Shut up Mark."  
  
"That answered my question."  
  
"I said SHUT UP."  
  
"You know, ever since Mimi's death you've been as surly and bitter as possible. Even worse than you were with April's death. I know you feel that everyone you love is abandoning you Roger, but there are still people that care about you if you'd just open your eyes and look around for a damn second."  
  
"Who? Who do I have Mark."  
  
"You have your friends."  
  
"And who are they?"  
  
"Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and I. We are your friends, though we are all getting tired of being verbally attacked every time we try to pry into your life. We aren't doing it out of spite. We love you, you're in our family but stop pushing us away."  
  
"Geez, is this pick on Roger night?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I mean that I just got the same exact speech from a woman I just met."  
  
"So that's where you were?" Mark asked, a change in his tone revealed his delight.  
  
"Don't get too happy about it Mark, I doubt I am going to see her again."  
  
"Why?" Mark's face fell.  
  
"Because, I kind of said things that may have pushed her away."  
  
"Well, that's your life story."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You always do that. You did that when we first became friends, you did that with April, and you did that with Mimi. Of course you always fail just because we were too damn nosey for our own goods." Both Mark and Roger laughed.  
  
"Yeah, where would I be if I had succeeded?"  
  
"In the gutter somewhere with a needle permanently attached to your right arm and another girl on your left."  
  
"Glad to see you thought so highly of me."  
  
"It's just how you were." Mark said with a shrug, "And don't deny it. You know you were bad."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well hey, I'm going to bed. Don't worry about it Roger, it'll work out, it always does."  
  
"Yeah, and Mark?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Thanks." Mark just smiled and walked to his bedroom.  
  
Roger sighed as he walked out onto the fire escape. He looked down at the streets and smiled as he saw the same to lovers on the park bench walking around hand-in-hand. Roger was miserable, he knew he had been for a long time, but something about Fi sparked something in him. She was kind and wise, and he had to be a jerk and do what he always did. As soon as someone became too close he detached. He decided right then that he would no longer do it. He would go tomorrow and apologize and hopefully take her out. He smiled again as the possibilities filled his head when all of a sudden he heard a deep "hello" sound in the apartment. "Out here Collins."  
  
"Oh hey Roger."  
  
"How were things with Aaron?"  
  
"Wonderful." Collins seemed as giggly as a teenager that had just been asked to Prom.  
  
"I take it ya'll hit it off."  
  
"Amazingly so. I was kind of distant at first, but Aaron cut out all pretenses and he opened up to me. He was wonderful Roger, thank you. I may have just found another reason to wake up in the mornings." Collins then hugged Roger, "do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight, I'm too tired to walk home."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Roger said dumbstruck at Collins's acceptance of Aaron. The two both climbed back into the loft. "Goodnight Collins."  
  
"Goodnight Roger."  
  
A/N: I know it had a corny end, but I needed this chapter to continue the plot. Review please if you have some ideas. And thank you for those who have already reviewed. I love writing and this gives me space to go "crazy" if you will. Reviews! Hehe. 


	4. Morning After Thoughts

Disclaimer: Remember kids, I DO NOT OWN RENT. I own Fi and Aaron and that is all. Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, Collins, and Benny all belong to the brilliant Jonathan Larson.  
  
Scene: Morning After.  
  
Fi woke up just before dawn broke that morning; it had become her newly acquired hobby. She had learned during her few weeks in New York that natural beauty was not commonly seen in the city, and one day after her body had refused to let her sleep she had decided to sit out and watch the sunrise. A sunrise in New York, she found out that day, are perhaps the most breathtaking sunrises across the world. She sat outside the next morning, a large cup of coffee in one hand and an old sketch book in the other and just silently breathed in the world around her. She watched as the city became accustomed to the light and as the vampires slinked away into the shadows. Most people told her New York would kill her creativity, but she had just found out that inspiration came from the least expected places. From a stranger's child that held a dandelion out to her in the park. Or an old man who gave a lost woman the last amount of his week's pay to catch a taxi cab. Yes, some of the stereotypes of New Yorkers were true, but she had also learned that beneath the dirtied exterior of the city, people were kind and generous too. Every city has their problems; New York just had a way of pointing out America's problems within their own city. Fi sat in silence during the sunrise, occasionally bringing the coffee to her lips but her right hand never stopped moving across the canvas. One day she would take her works to a gallery, she did not even care if they sold for any money, she just believed that people should see what she saw in everything, beauty. When the sun was completely risen from the horizon, she sat back against the swinging bench and sighed. Last night had been wonderful but threatening to her mind being. Who was she kidding with the, "Who are you Roger Davis?" shit? She should have probably just kept her mouth shut until she had known him for a while. She sat for a little while longer never noticing that Aaron had walked up behind her until he had placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" She said jumping slightly in her seat.  
  
"Sorry." Aaron grinned slightly, he had obviously just woken up from the way his hair lay in a tangled mess upon his head.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Uh-huh." Aaron said after letting out a large yawn. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing at all, just thinking about some stuff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just...stuff. What about you?"  
  
"Um...just woke up?"  
  
"Besides that, how was your date?"  
  
"Wonderful." Aaron's smile was genuine.  
  
"I'm glad, really. You deserve someone."  
  
"Thanks. How did your date with the infamous Roger Davis go?"  
  
"Like shit. A big piece of shit. But what are you going to do?" Fi said with a shrug, she hoped that Aaron had not seen the contradiction her eyes gave. He did.  
  
"Fi...what happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just had to be the nosey bitch I am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we were talking about this couple we saw while walking back to the building, and he said something about the couple being on a search to find themselves and I asked him who he was and basically it became this big argument over nothing."  
  
"Ah Fi, it's just who you are, if he can't accept it, screw him."  
  
"Thanks," Fi said as she looked down to her socked feet.  
  
"Hey, this one is good." Aaron said as he reached over and picked up her sketch book.  
  
"Yeah, the sunrise was gorgeous this morning."  
  
"You say that everyday."  
  
"I know, but this morning I just felt it, you know?"  
  
"Sure....no not really." Aaron said as he laughed, "Fi, you know you're the philosophical one here, I just call it as I see it."  
  
"That's why I keep you around. To keep me inline."  
  
"And to give you good shopping tips." Aaron winked.  
  
"You're such a good little stereotypical gay-man." Fi said as she patted the top of his brown curly head.  
  
"Ha-ha, well I'm going to go call Collins, see if he wants to do anything today."  
  
"Alright...Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah Fi?"  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean just be careful."  
  
Aaron's eyes clouded, "Fi, I feel fine."  
  
"I know, I'm just saying."  
  
"Stay out of it alright?"  
  
"A-alright..." With that Aaron left the fire escape and slammed out of the apartment.  
  
"Great going Fi, not only did you piss of Roger, but you just pissed off your best friend." Fi whispered while slapping her forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Roger woke up around 10 that morning and stretched while looking out of the window. He opened up his bedroom door to find Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and the new guy Aaron on his couch. He groaned and went to the refrigerator.  
  
"Roger, that's disgusting." Maureen said when she noticed that Roger was drinking out of the carton.  
  
"Sorry..." Roger was grinning.  
  
"Uh-huh sure...Men!"  
  
"How would you know Maureen, the last guy you were in a relationship was Mark, and lets face it, he's more a girl than you are."  
  
"Thanks Jackass."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
"There's a film festival going on, want to go with me?"  
  
"Mark..."  
  
"Please." Mark said blinking his eyes and pouting.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great, I'm going out for a while but I'll meet you back here around 6."  
  
"Wonderful..." With that Mark turned to leave the loft, the door slamming behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Fi decided it would be best to get out of the apartment as to avoid confrontation with Roger. After she had showered and changed, she put her camera and notebook in her messenger bag, put on her tennis shoes, grabbed her sunglasses and hat and was out the door. Her plans for the day consisted of checking around the Theaters for upcoming auditions, checking out the museums, and possibly going to the film festival that night. Outside the apartment building she ran into Mark, again.  
  
"Crap---"  
  
"Sorry---"  
  
"I wasn't watching--"  
  
"Where I was going."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, listen sorry about yesterday, sometimes I open my mouth and a bunch of shit comes out."  
  
"Don't worry, I know how that goes."  
  
"Really?" Mark asked while cocking his head to the left.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where you off to?"  
  
"Looking around for some auditions, then planning on going to a museum or too...why?"  
  
"No reason, hey I was wondering if I could make up for my idiocy of yesterday."  
  
Fi looked at him for a few moments as to judge if his words were sincere, she found that they were. "How?"  
  
"Well I could go with you to the theaters and museum, and then maybe show you some of the sights of the city."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Great." Mark breathed a sigh of relief. As they walked he continued to look at her, she was so breathtaking, even in a tank top, hat, gray cotton pants, and tennis shoes. Nothing beat it. He knew he would enjoy spending the day with her.  
  
Little did Fi know that she would enjoy spending the day with Mark as well.  
  
A/N: Okay I know this one was short compared to my others, but I just got through with the play so my brain is kind of fried. Leave reviews. And yes, I am going somewhere with this. Thank you for reading, and please excuse the lateness. 


	5. What have I gotten myself into?

Around noon, Mark and Fi stopped in at a little Italian café to talk more over cappuccinos. The day had gone fairly well so far, and Mark seemed really supportive of her dreams. That is the thing about artists, no one cares about logical reasoning when you have high hopes and the drive to make your wants come true.  
  
"So, did you see any auditions you're interested in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really looking into the re-casting of Phantom of the Opera, if not that well Aida looks pretty promising, I'm so excited."  
  
"I'm sure you are. How long have you wanted to act."  
  
"Ever since before I could remember, I've been involved with theater in some way since middle school, it's just such a rush to be out there onstage. I don't know how to explain it, and when I'm not acting onstage, then I'm playing singing with the band. It's amazing."  
  
"I'm sure it is, that's how I feel about filming, there's nothing like it. I'm always finding things people would usually miss, and the way that a camera allows you to put forth your creative bliss to the world is enough to clear away my problems. Most of the time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that I have a lot of shit going on."  
  
"With...?"  
  
"Friends and myself I guess."  
  
"Oh..." Fi said deciding to drop the subject, sure this guy was nice, but she did not honestly want to know his entire life story, not yet at least.  
  
"When did you get into art?"  
  
"Back in my senior year of high school. I took the class because I needed another elective, but as it turns out, I was pretty good at it and I like doing it. Puts people into my perspective. Same with photography, I can distort things to my pleasure and sure people can judge, but in the end it's always worth it."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. So are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"What?" Fi asked spitting out her cappuccino, "sorry, kind of caught me off guard."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright...so...are you?"  
  
"Not technically, no."  
  
Mark's heart leaped instantly. "Well there is this film festival thing going on tonight that me and a few friends are going to, want to join?"  
  
"Um sure, mind if I invite a friend as well?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because I think he'd like it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Fi laughed, "Don't worry, he's gay."  
  
Mark perked up, "Okay then sure."  
  
"Like gay men?"  
  
"You know it, most of em are good looking and they take other good looking men, leaving us scrawny men with all the hot chicks." Mark winked.  
  
"Right...okay so I'll just meet you there?"  
  
"Yeah, 6 okay?"  
  
"K. Hey I got to go, I'll um see you later." With that Fi left the café. While walking home she began to think, and with that she slowed her steps. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She said miserably while propping herself up against a wall. FI became so deep in thought that she did not even realize that Roger had walked right up to her and was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Huh?" Fi said accidentally slapping his face. Roger groaned, Fi frantically said, "Oh my god, I am so incredibly sorry. Are you okay?" She asked while removing his hand from his cheek.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
"Sure you won't slap me again."  
  
"Bitch, just let me see your damn cheek."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Fi took a look at his cheek, which was a vibrant shade of crimson, "Yeah, bud that's going to bruise." Fi looked up at him apologetically. "I really am sorry," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, I've been slapped harder and on purpose. Fi, really it's ok." Roger placed his finger under her chin lifting her face up.  
  
"Okay good, couldn't have that on my conscience." She said with a grin.  
  
"Nope, but now you owe me."  
  
"I owe you what?"  
  
"Another date, tonight."  
  
"Been there, done that, didn't go too well. Or do you not remember last night's disaster."  
  
"It was fine till we both started flinging insults at each other."  
  
"True."  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"Hm. You said tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then I'd love-"Fi stopped there as she remember she had a "date" with Mark. "I can't go out tonight, but how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm holding you to that."  
  
"It's not like I can hide, you live right above me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where ya headed?"  
  
"Over to the club for a rehearsal."  
  
"Can I join?"  
  
"Sure if you sit still and keep your damn mouth shut."  
  
"I'll be a perfect little angel."  
  
"I think that's an oxymoron."  
  
"I think I should be offended," he said while pushing her lightly.  
  
"But you aren't, you subservient servant you."  
  
"Me? Subservient? I think you're talking about another Roger."  
  
"Probably. Okay, if you're coming put that little white ass in motion otherwise I'm going to be late."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Roger and Fi met up at the club around twenty minutes later. Fi immediately said good bye to Roger and walked onstage to the microphone and her guitar, which Aaron had brought over. While looking out into the audience she noticed Collins out in the audience, she waved to him and then they band began their set. Roger noticed Collins too and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Collins, what's up?"  
  
"Not a lot, just watching Aaron practice. Have I told you how attractive he is?"  
  
"Not lately, no."  
  
"Fi isn't bad looking either."  
  
"I know." He glanced over at Fi who was watching him at that moment too, their gaze stayed connected for a few moments, and then she turned her head away and began to concentrate on what was being said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mark wants us to go to that film showing thing later, want to come?"  
  
"Can I bring him?" Collins said pointing to Aaron on stage.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we're there. Wait, is Maureen performing or anything."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, we're there."  
  
"You're such a wonderful friend Collins."  
  
"Hey, I see her act everyday, why do I have to watch her do it on stage as well."  
  
Roger shrugged at that, "Cause she'd castrate you if you didn't?"  
  
"I don't fear her."  
  
"Obviously you haven't seen her naked."  
  
"Actually I have, and thanks for that fabulous picture."  
  
"No problem." Roger winked.  
  
Two hours later, the entire band was tired, and Fi realized her voice was beginning to hurt, so they all agreed to call it quits fro the night. "See you all tomorrow?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Awesome, night guys."  
  
She walked offstage and was greeted by Roger. "Sounded great."  
  
"Thanks." Fi said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Want to walk me back?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Ha- see you back at the apartment. Oh wow didn't need to see that." She had turned and found Aaron and Collins kissing.  
  
"Sorry, see you back at the apartment."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
The two left the club and about halfway back to the apartment Roger reached for Fi's hand. She gave it freely, and smiled up at him. They reached her apartment door and Roger put his hand on the door stopping her from entering, "Sure you can't do anything tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I already agreed to do something."  
  
"It's alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Roger stopped and looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he just shook his head and turned towards the stairs. Fi closed the door behind her.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into."  
  
A/N: Okay so I'm ending it here, just to keep you all waiting. I'm horrible I know. Some of you may know whats about to happen, some may not, but all will be revealed in the next chapter. Keep reviewing, it keeps me going. 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Scene: Fi's apartment.  
  
"Hey Fi, want to hurry up in there and not use all the hot water." Aaron called while opening the bathroom door to talk to the steaming shower where Fi was.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HOLD ON."  
  
"WHAT?" Aaron screamed still not understanding Fi, he walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain where he found Fi lathering her hair. "Whatcha' doin'?"  
  
"Baking a cake."  
  
"Vanilla or chocolate?"  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Yummy."  
  
Fi just laughed, "Okay now that you have seen me thoroughly nude would you mind shutting the door on your way out?"  
  
"Nah, this is way too much fun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
"Loser!" Fi laughed while throwing a washcloth at him.  
  
"Fine, but really hurry up; I need to take a shower too."  
  
"Alright, I'll be done in ten."  
  
Fi continued to massage the shampoo into her hair and began to softly hum a tune to herself. She did not even realize Aaron still had not left the bathroom and he stopped at the door when she began to sing. Aaron had always loved her voice, but especially when she sang a ballad. She rarely ever did, and never did so in front of people. He always caught her in her private moments and he knew she would throttle him if she ever found out that he did sometimes unobtrusively interfere in her special moments. He sat down on the toilet and continued to listen. The showerhead finally turned off, and Fi emerged with a long white towel wrapped around her body and one up in her hair. "Alright hot stuff, you're turn," she said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks leave me any warm water."  
  
"Nope, all of it's cold."  
  
"You're such the congenial roommate."  
  
"You live with a straight chick. Did you expect any better?"  
  
"Shouldn't have."  
  
"Just take your damn shower." Fi said as she grabbed her hair dryer and went into her room. About five minutes later, someone began knocking on her door. "Coming." She said still in a towel, but her hair was down and she was rubbing it with another dry towel. She opened the door to a back. "Nice back."  
  
Roger turned quickly, "Hey ba--" He stopped talking when he noticed her "attire" she looked, if possible, better than every other time he had seen her so far. Most of the time, at least with Mimi, he would just say she looked great after a shower or in the mornings and sometimes not meaning it, but to him Fi looked gorgeous.  
  
"You plan on entering or staying out in the hall?" Fi asked humored.  
  
"Um, entering?"  
  
"Good choice." Fi stood back and let Roger in. He took the time to look around the apartment. The walls had plenty of photographs, both black and white and color, as well as paintings in all types of paints. One painting really caught his eye, and he walked over to it to examine it at a closer range. It was a picture of the beach at night. The sand was almost a snow white, and the waters were black, almost warning like. The sky was a dark blue, and in it held a hundred silver stars and a sliced moon.  
  
"That's really good." He said pointing to the picture.  
  
"Thanks, the beach is really soothing to me. To me, it's where the world can just pass me by and I really don't care. Everything about it heightens my senses. The smell of the sea spray, the sound of the crashing waves, and the gorgeous beauty of it all."  
  
"You're good with words."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just that, you're good with words, most people fumble in what to say, but not you. You just...know."  
  
"I try. Want something to drink?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Um Coke, Sprite, Sweet Tea, Lemonade, Milk, Orange Juice, Cranberry Juice, and water."  
  
"No alcohol."  
  
"Not tonight, no." Fi looked at the clock over the stove. It said 5:00. "Shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to be somewhere at 6 and it's already 5. I still have to dry my hair, put on my makeup, and all of that womanly preparation."  
  
"Hot date?"  
  
"Maybe." Fi winked and hoped her eyes did not give her away.  
  
"Hm. Well I should go then, I need to be somewhere at 6 as well. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, just come by sometime tomorrow with the time you want to go out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
  
"We do a lot of couple walking."  
  
"I don't want you to get mugged before you get to the door."  
  
"Who would mug me?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not mug, but certainly some sort of an attack."  
  
"By whom."  
  
Fi laughed, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. She then opened it and said, "See ya later stud."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Suddenly both became increasingly aware of how close they were to each other. Fi could smell his day-old cologne and see the stubble that began to form on his chin. After a few moments she looked away to her painted toes. Roger smelled the shampoo from her wet wavy hair, as well as the vanilla soap. He had an ache to kiss her, but could not decide if the moment was right or not. Suddenly Aaron called to Fi from the shower, and the moment seemed all but broken. She looked up at him again, smiled a soft warm smile and kissed his cheek. "Bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Roger whispered and he turned to walk out the door. Fi lightly shut the door behind him. She leaned up against the door and sighed. After a few seconds she walked out into the living room, when another knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Must be Mark." She said to herself. "Hold on." When she opened the door however, she saw that once again it was Roger. "Forget someth-" Her words were stopped. Roger had taken a step toward her, placed each hand on a cheek and pulled her face into his inviting her lips into a kiss. It was, in a word, perfect. As her lips began to move over his, he pulled her body closer to his, and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like a wonderful eternity the two pulled apart. Fi was breathless as she searched his eyes and in them she found something. She could not decide whether it was desire or regret, but they certainly held longing. Roger search Fi's eyes and found the same thing. Fi reached for his hand once again and stood on her tiptoes where she placed a single kiss on his lips. "I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye Roger."  
  
"Bye Fi."  
  
Roger turned away from the closing door and proceeded up the stairs to the loft. When he opened the door he was greeted by an excited Mark. "Hurry up Rog, we got to be there at 6 and I'm meeting somewhere there too."  
  
"Awesome, is it a 'she'?"  
  
"Yes it's a 'she' and it is a gorgeous 'she' at that."  
  
"Well I'm glad." Mark then proceeded to talk about his new found attraction, but all that Roger could think about was Fi and the kiss. Unknowingly he put his right index finger to his lip and gently rubbed it.  
  
"Hello, earth to Roger...Roger snap out it." Mark clapped his hands in front of Roger's face.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You zoned out on me."  
  
"Yeah I did, sorry."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"I met someone."  
  
"You did? Tell me about her."  
  
"Later. I need to get ready if we need to be there at 6."  
  
"Okay, but I'm holding you to your word."  
  
"You're such the hopeless romantic Mark."  
  
"Shut up, you make me sound like a chick."  
  
"You act like one."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Very mature conversation guys." Joanne stated when she walked into the loft.  
  
"He started it." Mark and Roger said at the same time while pointing at each other.  
  
"Do you think they share their toys?" Maureen asked while coming up behind Joanne.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"He broke my ass, that's why I don't share with him." Mark stated.  
  
Everyone winced, "Yeah, I remember that. I was your servant for a whole damn week." Maureen stated.  
  
"You know you liked it, the bandage was a turn on."  
  
"Yeah it was. Next time though, get shot or something and let me see the oozing blood that really puts me in the mood."  
  
"Maureen..." Roger began.  
  
"Yeah Roger?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Right. Okay guys lets get this show on the road. Where is Collins?"  
  
"He said he had another date tonight. Anyone know who it is?" Mark asked.  
  
"I do." Roger said, "His name is Aaron, he's an awesome fit for Collins."  
  
"Well, I'm glad then."  
  
"Okay let's go." Maureen stated, she was beginning to get antsy.  
  
"Alright, hold on, I need to change."  
  
Roger ran into his bedroom and hurriedly changed into some faded jeans and an old CBGB's sleeveless t-shirt. He then walked out of his bedroom into the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Ah, the gracious beauty queen is ready." Joanne stated.  
  
"Of course." Roger said while doing a very bad curtsey.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the group had reached the film festival Maureen and Joanne left Roger and Mark to walk around. Mark constantly checked his watch and then realized he had not told Fi where to meet him. "Hey Roger, I'll meet you here back in ten minutes, ok?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Roger began looking around."  
  
Mark then started off on his small quest to find Fi, it did not take long thought. He saw her by the snack stands talking to Collins and another guy. "Fi!"  
  
Fi turned to look around and saw Mark waving at her. "Oh hey Mark." Mark had reached her by the end of her sentence. "Mark this is my best friend Aaron and this is-"  
  
"Collins, I know him, we're friends, and used to be roomies. So, Collins, this is your new man."  
  
"Yeah, cute huh?"  
  
"Not the best to judge." Mark said.  
  
"I resent that!" Aaron said in weak defense.  
  
"I think you're cute," Fi said while hugging him and wrapping her leg around him.  
  
"Fi, I'm gay, have you not realized that in the many, many years we have known each other."  
  
"DAMNIT. Are you serious! Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"Sorry, thought the floral bedding gave it away."  
  
Fi just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"So Mark, how you doin'?"  
  
"Pretty good, very excited about this."  
  
"I'm sure you are Sparky. It is pretty awesome."  
  
"Okay," Mark thought, "she didn't get the hint."  
  
"Well hey, follow me, there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll see you later then Aaron?"  
  
"Probably not tonight."  
  
"Gag me now."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Right. Bye"  
  
Fi then followed Mark. "So who is this person I'm about to meet."  
  
"Just my best friend."  
  
"Cool."  
  
That is when Fi noticed Roger, she quickly took a step behind Mark. She was horrified to see him here. Had he followed her? Mark then quickened his pace and before she realized it he was being pulled by Mark to the area in which Roger was standing.  
  
"Please dear god don't let that be Mark's best friend." Fi whispered in a fervent whisper. That's when their eyes met. At first Roger was smiling, and then he noticed Fi and Mark's linked hands. She quickly pulled her hand out of Mark's grasp, but continued to follow him, her eyes locked on Roger's the entire time. When they reached the point where Roger was standing, he stopped Mark from any introductions.  
  
"Hello Fi."  
  
A/N: Reviews! They make my day. 


	7. Don't Let the Door Hit You

Scene: Film Festival.  
  
Roger looked Fi straight in the eye when she and Mark had finally reached him and said to her only one thing, "Hello Fi."  
  
"Hi Roger."  
  
Mark looked slightly confused, "You two know each other."  
  
"We've met." Roger said. "Excuse us will you Mark." Roger reached over and grabbed Fi's arm dragging her out of hearing range from Mark, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Fi said impatiently.  
  
"Care to explain yourself."  
  
"What is there to explain, I told you I was going on a date tonight."  
  
"You didn't tell me it was with my best friend and roommate!"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know Mark was your roommate, I don't know the details of your life Roger."  
  
"Bull, you could have asked."  
  
"And what would I have said, 'Hey Roger, I'm going out with a guy tonight, you may know him but I don't know, do you mind?' Come on Roger, we aren't even seriously dating, I can date whom ever I so choose."  
  
"So none of this is your fault is that what your saying?"  
  
"Roger, I don't even know what 'this' is, so it is no one's fault. You're speaking as if I deliberately betrayed you, which I didn't so why not back off." Fi noticed Roger was about to resort to name calling, "And before you call me a bitch, take a look at how you're acting right now so if you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend to. See you later." Fi quickly turned and walked back to Mark.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that about?" Mark gently asked Fi.  
  
"Nothing, just a minor misunderstanding."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"  
  
"'Cause your feelings are off."  
  
"No, I live with Roger, and I know when something is off."  
  
"Are you this exasperating when speaking to Roger?"  
  
Mark smiled slightly at Fi's comment, "Always."  
  
"No wonder he keeps to himself." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Mark asked pretending he had not heard her earlier comment.  
  
Fi grinned, "I said, 'No wonder he keeps to himself.'" Her voice had grown louder.  
  
"Ouch. Straight to the heart." Mark said while pointing to the right side of his chest.  
  
"Your heart is there." Fi retorted while moving his hand to the other side of his chest.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"But a gorgeous one."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
An awkward silence had begun to take root at that point. Fi wanted to turn back to Roger, and yet she knew she did not want to hurt the sweet man who stood in front of her. Fi looked to the ground and immersed herself in her own thoughts, trying hard to block out all that surrounded her. She almost succeeded except that Mark lifted her chin to meet him at eye level.  
  
"Fi, what's going on between you and Roger?"  
  
"As of right now...nothing."  
  
"Do you want that to change?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
'Of course' Mark thought to miserably to himself. Fi noticed his shift in thoughts.  
  
"Mark, it has nothing to do with you, honestly. I don't know why I'm attracted to him, but I am. I wish things weren't damn screwed up."  
  
"I understand, I'm the guy girls crawl to when Roger screws 'em over, and Roger is the guy they go for. It has always been like that, ever since high school, always will."  
  
"Mark I can honestly say that I am an idiot. You seem perfect for me, we share a lot of passions, but maybe that is why I don't see you in that light. In Roger, there is this light, this free spirit; it's something you don't have. Maybe you'll let me find out, after this I doubt you will though, but I'd like to know. Mark, you'd make an amazing friend to me, but I'm afraid that's all I see in you."  
  
Mark just nodded miserably. "Had you planned to do this?"  
  
Fi nodded, "Even before I knew you were Roger's roommate. Please don't hate me."  
  
Mark smiled sadly, "I don't hate anyone, I'm just tired of being looked over."  
  
"Mark, one day you'll find someone who sees you for your entirety, when you do, don't let that girl go." Fi then embraced Mark tightly.  
  
"Thanks Fi."  
  
"No problem Mark. Come one, let's look around." She held out her arm, and Mark took it.  
  
Roger saw only the embrace and only the linked arms, he neither heard the words spoken, nor the meaning they held. Furious at Fi and himself, he left.  
  
~*~  
  
About three hours later, the festival was over for the night. Minus the minor infraction earlier, all agreed it was rather a fun event. Fi had gotten to know Maureen and Joanne, and besides the obvious melodramatic aura about Maureen, Fi found that she liked Maureen's energy. She also liked Joanne's stubbornness, she did not see how the two fit so perfectly, yet they did, and they were with out a doubt a "fun couple." Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Aaron, and Collins had all agreed to head over to the Life Café, but all Fi said was, "I'll pass."  
  
"You sure Fi?" Aaron asked a little concerned about the quiet mask Fi had just put on.  
  
"Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'm going to turn in, big day tomorrow and all."  
  
"Bye." The group called in unison while waving and heading into a different direction.  
  
"Bye." Fi whispered in an inaudible voice.  
  
When she finally reached her building she opened the door and walked up the first two flights of steps. She did not even notice the dark figure sitting on her doorstep while she rummaged for her keys, "Hi Fi."  
  
Fi jumped back a little with a scream, and then noticed it was Roger. "Shit, you scared a few lives off me."  
  
Roger just looked at her.  
  
Fi shuffled from foot to foot before saying, "Okay before this becomes an all out shouting war, let's at least go into my apartment." She then turned the lock on the door, pushed it open, pulled out her keys, and threw her keys and purse on the table by the door. Roger pushed past her.  
  
"Come in," Fi said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Fi looked at him for a moment, noticing the deep anger in his voice before saying, "Forget it. Roger what do you want? I'm tired and I really just want to go to bed."  
  
"You think you can get off just like that?"  
  
"Just like what?"  
  
"Walk away from a conversation and think it won't be continued later?"  
  
"Roger, I know you won't let anyone off for anything?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Fi sighed and tried again, "I knew we'd be having this discussion, I just hoped it would be tomorrow."  
  
"Did you have fun with him?"  
  
"With Mark?"  
  
"Well yeah, I did. He's a good guy."  
  
"He's my best friend."  
  
"I got that from the earlier explosion."  
  
Roger ignored her comment, "So you can see the predicament I'm in."  
  
"Actually, no I can't. You've come to your own conclusions, and as I said earlier, I'm just too damn tired to even care about them at the moment. So if you don't mind..." Fi said while walking over to the door.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Fi sighed dramatically. "Of course not. Okay Plan B, I'm going to make coffee, and we'll discuss this calm and collectively in the living room. Alright? Right." Fi then whisked away into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. About five minutes later, the aroma had filled the apartment, and Fi poured two mugs with the dark brew. "How do you take it?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Okay, simple enough." Fi said while setting to work on her own coffee mug. She then walked back into the living room, "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Roger grunted.  
  
"How long were you out on my apartment door step?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure I talked to you, tonight."  
  
"Is it that important?"  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"You won't be for long."  
  
"And why's that?" Fi asked, confused.  
  
"I don't want your shit Fi, I'm not looking for a relationship, a part of me wanted one after, well before I found out about you and Mark, but now it's over and done with. You have a good life Fi; leave the rest of mine to me in peace."  
  
Fi was too angry that she did not even think about the last sentence. "How dare you. I didn't ask anything of you; in fact you are the one who keeps showing up everywhere. I don't have the patience for this kind of thing, and there is no 'Me and Mark' I had planned on breaking it off tonight after the day I spent with you. But as I said earlier, you came to your own conclusions and that is your fallacy. I'm not the type of girl who lets things go easily nor am I the one who puts herself into a relationship scene, yet when you came along, I figured 'why not' you seemed like a genuine man, and there is something about you that still...intrigues me. But if arguments like these are going to be a common occurrence, I'd rather take my chances on someone else. Good night Roger." With that Fi got up and walked to her bedroom, "Don't let the door hit your ass on your way out." And she slammed her bedroom door. 


	8. A New Addition

A/N: I hope ya'll are enjoying this, because I love writing this.  
  
Roger stood in Fi's living room astonished. No woman, or man for that matter, had stood up to him as astoundingly strong as she just had. After a few moments of staring at her bedroom door, Roger slowly turned around and opened the door, with a last glance at her closed door, he walked out silently. She took the breath from his words, and yet he was not angered for that. He was beginning to admire her more and more, and even in her rage, she was beautiful, yet he continued to screw things up. "Roger, you are a complete idiot." He muttered to himself while tapping his forehead in disgust. He opened the loft door to darkness. "Good, no one is home yet." He said to an empty loft, and he walked over to his bedroom and sat on his bed. Then laid back on his back, staring at the ceiling. He studied every crack trying hard not to picture Fi's face. It was a face he knew would haunt his dreams tonight. After a few minutes, Roger closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Knock Knock." Mark said to the sleeping form of Roger on the bed. He was given no response. He walked over to the bed and poked Roger's shoulder. "Roger, wake up. Roger...ROGER!"  
  
"Huh what?" Roger yelled, startled. He turned to Mark, "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Thanks." Mark said rubbing his jaw; Roger had smacked him on his way up.  
  
"Sorry Mark." Roger said, sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, I need to remember not to startle you awake. Hey can we talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Fi."  
  
"Oh, um, sure." Roger replied a little uncomfortable.  
  
"She likes you Rog."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do, and just to let you know, she broke it off tonight."  
  
"Oh Mark, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I'll survive, but she is an amazing person Rog, I hope you don't plan to do anything stupid."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We basically had a large fight when she got home."  
  
"Roger you always do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fight. When something doesn't go your way, you try to make someone feel worthless. Fi isn't the girl to take that."  
  
"Okay, I already know that, and what is this Shrink Roger to a diminutive size day? 'Cause its working."  
  
Mark sighed, "No Roger, but I'd like Fi to feel welcome around here."  
  
"If she doesn't, it isn't my fault."  
  
"Roger..."  
  
"Okay, yeah it would be, I'll apologize to her tomorrow."  
  
"You aren't just doing it for my sake are you?"  
  
"No Mark, believe it or not, I had already planned to do so."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because there is something about her that won't leave me alone, no matter how hard I try to make it to."  
  
"Okay, well I'm glad you're finally learning to grow up."  
  
"Thank you Mark, you raised me well."  
  
Mark beamed then patted his head in a motherly way, "Well dear, it's time for you to go to bed, you brushed your teeth right? Good boy. Good night."  
  
"Shut up Mark," Roger laughed while smacking him with a pillow. Roger then sighed and looked over to his neglected guitar, he got out of bed and walked over to it, he realized as he touched the neck of the guitar that for once he had not retreated into his music. Maybe he was changing. With that refreshing thought he crawled back into bed and fell back into a slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Roger woke up to the smell of coffee, he groped his way out of bed and walked out into the living area into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes. Scrambling through the cupboard he found a semi-dusty coffee mug. He looked into it, shrugged, and poured the coffee into the mug. He then walked over to the old, over-stuffed couch, and sat. He reached over for the remote to the old TV and while rubbing one hand through his tangled hair, he flipped the channels until he found a TV station of his choice, as he was about to lean back and enjoy the show when someone knocked at the door. He groaned as he got up, gave a longing glance to the couch, and walked over to the door. "Hello." He said gruffly.  
  
"Morning glory." It was Fi.  
  
"Fi?" He asked incredulously, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, Aaron told me I needed to come talk to you; apparently he heard from Mark about what happened last night. Do you make it a habit to tell your roommates everything that happens in your life?"  
  
"Seeing as how Mark is like my brother, he pretty much guessed what happened. Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gone off on you, and you were right, we aren't even dating, I don't know what got into me."  
  
"Its fine I guess. But listen I just don't particularly care for being attacked by people. It's just how I am."  
  
"I'm okay with that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I'm okay with that. I don't want what happened last night to possibly affect what could happen tomorrow."  
  
Fi smiled, "Me neither."  
  
"So we're good?"  
  
"As long as you don't pull another stunt like that again we are." Fi winked.  
  
Roger laughed, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Um, Coco puffs?"  
  
Fi laughed, "Sounds good."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Fi and Aaron's apartment, Aaron was lounging around, finishing up some work he had to do for the most recent exhibit at the MET before it opened. He was scrolling through the computer when someone knocked.  
  
"It's open."  
  
The stranger knocked again. Aaron sighed and walked over to the door, "I said it was open."  
  
"Now Aaron, that's no way to treat a long-lost friend."  
  
"Genevieve?"  
  
"That's me!" Genevieve said grinning broadly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Aaron said laughing and pulling Genevieve into a tight hug. "How are you? Why are you here? I thought you weren't getting back for another month!"  
  
"Woah, slow down fella. I'm good, because I wanted to see you, and I lied about when I was coming back because I wanted to surprise you two."  
  
"Fi will be so ecstatic to see you!"  
  
"Ha! I know. Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs at the moment."  
  
"Ah, well can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, of course of course."  
  
"Aaron?" Collins' tired deep baritone voice came from a back bedroom.  
  
"In here." Aaron called back to Collins.  
  
"What's going on?" Collins said, his clothes all disheveled and his face drowned in fatigue.  
  
"An old friend is back in town. Genevieve, this is Collins, my boyfriend, Collins this is Genevieve, she is Fi's little sister." Aaron said with an emphasis on little.  
  
"I'm not that little, only a year and a half. Nice to meet you Collins." She said while sticking out her hand.  
  
Collins immediately liked this girl, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Okay fellas, let's go upstairs so I can annoy the shit out of Fi."  
  
"Can I help?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The three walked up the stairs, and Genevieve pushed Aaron in front, "You go first."  
  
"Fine." Aaron said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Hello, Hello." Aaron said while walking into the loft. He found Fi and Roger sitting on the couch eating Coco puffs and watching the morning cartoons, "Aw, isn't this a sight to behold. Collins, come here! These two are getting along again!"  
  
"Really?" Collins asked, intrigued by Aarons statement, "Well it looks as if they are, congratulations you guys, you may have the beginnings of a relationship."  
  
"Shut up Collins." Roger said grinning as he put his arm around Fi.  
  
Just then Mark walked in wearing a white t-shirt and flannel boxers. Both Aaron and Collins whistled.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience, and good, you two guys are actually getting along." Mark said, referring to Fi and Roger.  
  
"Yeah they are. Oh, the reason we came up here, Fi I have a little surprise for you." Aaron said.  
  
"Is it a puppy?" Fi asked eagerly.  
  
"No, but it could be."  
  
"Hey!" Genevieve said bounding into the loft. "That was uncalled for."  
  
Aaron grinned, "Sorry Gen, but you have to admit you did act like a puppy following me and Fi around when we were kids."  
  
"That was so before you told me you were gay." Genevieve said blushing.  
  
Fi coughed letting the two know she was present. Genevieve then turned her attention back to Fi. "Hey!"  
  
Fi laughed, "Hey Gen, what are you doing here, you weren't due back for another month."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"  
  
"You know it did."  
  
"Plan to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Ha. Sure. Gen, this is Roger, Roger this is my little sister Gen." Again there was an obvious emphasis on the word "little".  
  
"For the last time, I am only a year and a half younger than you, I do not think that qualifies for the emphasis on little. By the way he's cute. Roger, you're cute."  
  
Roger blushed and Fi said, "Yeah he is, sorry, but he's mine."  
  
"Ouch. Oh well, I'll somehow survive. By the by, who's that?" Genevieve asked pointing to Mark.  
  
"Oh sorry, Gen that's Mark, Mark this is my little-"  
  
"Sister, I heard." Mark said grinning. "Nice to meet you Genevieve."  
  
"Call me Gen, and you're cute as well." She turned to Fi, "Is he yours as well?"  
  
There was an awkward silence before Mark recovered, "Nope, I'm all free."  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Gen asked, confused.  
  
"Nope, so tell me, how was Africa?" Fi asked.  
  
"Oh wow, it was so amazing, I can't wait to return."  
  
"When do you go back?"  
  
"In about six months or so, I came back to get my medical tests and so such."  
  
"Wow, you went to Africa?" Mark asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah." Gen laughed, "I think we covered that one."  
  
"Right, sorry. Why did you go?"  
  
"Missionary work."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to mention to you guys, but Gen's a Christian."  
  
A collective "oh" came from everyone in the room. Gen spoke up, "Don't worry, I won't shove a Bible down your throats."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Mark spoke again, "So um, what did you do?"  
  
"I worked at the clinic there. I'm a general doctor as well as a physical therapist. Came quite handy while I was over there, being of both professions and all."  
  
"You're a doctor?" Roger asked a little uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, what's with you guys and repeating stuff I've already said?" Gen laughed.  
  
Collins decided to speak up, "Don't worry about Mark and Roger, often they hibernate into their own worlds, and block out the real world."  
  
Gen nodded, "I know how that goes. Alright who wants to go out to breakfast? My treat!" All four guys shouted, "ME!" and Fi and Gen just laughed. Alright let's go.  
  
All six of them walked downstairs and Mark, Roger, and Collins started going in another direction than what Fi, Gen, and Aaron were headed. Gen yelled out, "Hey guys! Car is right here." She said pointing to her silver SUV. The guys looked at each other and just shrugged, they all piled into the car. Roger and Fi in the very back, Aaron and Collins in the next row, and Gen in the driver's seat and Mark in the passenger seat. "So, where's a good place to eat?"  
  
Mark shrugged and said, "We don't go out for breakfast, so your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Gen looked at him for a moment, shook her head and said, "Alright guys, we're going on an adventure, first person to pick out a breakfast buffet gets a shiny new penny!" Every one in the back laughed, but Mark just looked out his window.  
  
'Okay, maybe he isn't the socializing type' Gen thought to herself as she pulled out onto the busy street.  
  
"There!" Roger said.  
  
"There what?"  
  
"There, it says IHOP."  
  
"Okay hold on", Gen said as she made a fast turn into the restaurant parking lot, "and because you chose IHOP, you get two new pennies."  
  
Roger laughed, "Thanks." The group got out of the car and walked inside.  
  
"How many?" A girl with a twangy voice said.  
  
"Um...six." Gen said.  
  
"Smoking or non?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Follow me." She said as she gathered up the menus and took them to a cleaner section. They all slide into the booth, Gen sitting next to Fi and Roger, and Mark sitting next to Aaron and Collins.  
  
Roger asked, "So what's good here?"  
  
"I would say...the pancakes. I think something with the whole International House of Pancakes gives that away."  
  
"Are you always such a bitch?" Mark asked suddenly. The table got quiet.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gen asked.  
  
"I said, are you always such a bitch?"  
  
"I heard you, but why do you think I'm a bitch?"  
  
"Your shitty sarcasm for one..."  
  
"Okay, no I'm not a bitch, but I am sarcastic." Gen said ending the conversation. Just then a waiter walked up.  
  
"What can I get for all of you today?"  
  
Roger said he wanted the chocolate-chip pancakes, Fi wanted an omelet, Aaron and Collins decided upon the Five-star breakfast, Gen wanted the Belgium waffles, and Mark refused to eat. Collins was the first to start a discussion. "So Gen, how was it working with the people in Africa?"  
  
"It was so incredible. I mean all of the people that I worked with were so kind, and my patients were better than my patients here."  
  
Fi turned to her sister and asked about the scenery, and pretty soon the table was in deep discussion of Gen's trip to Africa. Fi then asked her sister about her return, "I know you said you came back for medical tests, why?"  
  
"Oh they just want to make sure I haven't contracted anything over there."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just some viruses, and since I'm direct contact with HIV/AIDS patients all day, they want to make sure I haven't contracted that."  
  
"So you plan to go back."  
  
"Of course, my heart belongs there with the people, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Aaron took the liberty to say, "By the way Roger, if you haven't realized, their whole family is very...deep. They think on a different level than the rest of us losers."  
  
Fi kicked Aaron, "Shut up."  
  
"Ouch, sorry, didn't mean offense."  
  
"I'm not offended."  
  
"You're a bad liar."  
  
"I know."  
  
Gen just laughed and shook her head. When their food arrived, Gen immediately started on hers.  
  
"Woah there girl, hungry much?" Roger asked Fi.  
  
"Yeah." Gen smiled sheepishly.  
  
Throughout the entire discussion, Mark remained distant and cold; he kept sending glances over Gen's way, but only when she was involved with another discussion. He was attracted to her, but after last night, he knew he would never admit it. The only thing was, that when Mark wasn't paying attention, Gen glanced at him too.  
  
A/N: Okay so I added yet another character, but I can't leave Marky out in the dust! I hope this was okay, please review, they mean so much to me! Oh and I apologize for any errors, my computer is simply not reading them as errors. 


	9. Genevieve

Scene: Fi's Apartment  
  
Later on that afternoon Genevieve sat on her sister's couch listening to her CD player while putting together her scrap book and leaving spaces for the pictures that she would pick up later on. While going through the box she had brought over stock full of memories she came across a dirtied letter. Tears immediately filled her eyes as her fingers moved across the crinkled envelope. Memories of the sender filled her mind. It was from Jeff, the man who had once held her heart, and had talked her into going to Africa. She remembered the day she had come back to one of the camps she had worked at and found it in ruins. The people were gone, and so was Jeff. She had waited for weeks for some word from him and the inhabitants of the camp. She found a few, but the letter, the form of communication she wanted so badly never came. Her friend Keya had said the camp had been raided, everyone ran but there was no where to go. Jeff had been shot trying to protect the younger girls of the camp, his dead body had been found lying on top of a younger girl, protecting her from any more harm. When Gen went to his funeral she clutched her mouth at the sight of him. He looked so good, almost real, almost alive. In the real world, almost never cut it. She cried for the next two days straight, she did it silently, never wanting anyone to know how deep his death had cut her heart. She was in love with a man who would never again whisper those words to her. He would never laugh at her klutzy ways, and he would never share the moments that only a person in the mission's camp could understand. The only person whom she had opened her heart to was gone, and for months she feared she would never open up again. She got up and walked over to the window. She wrapped her arms around her sound and held tightly while staring down into the city depths. New York would never be the same for her again, no longer would Broadway lights be the main form of her happiness. So much had happened over the past six months, her life had been changed forever, and even though Africa only gave a depressing image, she knew her heart belonged there. Perhaps that was why it gave such a bleak image. Someone knocked on the door while Gen stood there watching, finally the noise of fist on door reached into her mind and she turned to the sound. Reaching up to wipe away the tears from her eyes she walked to the door and opened it only to be greeted with Mark, who seemed surprise that the person to open the door was Genevieve, but even more that she had been noticeably crying.  
Trying to save her from embarrassment, he chose to ignore the reddened eyes and nose, "Is Fi here?"  
  
"Uh no, I think she went out with Roger somewhere."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"I'll tell her to you came by."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Gen began to close the door when Mark put his hand in the doorway.  
  
"Wait," he said.  
  
"Hm?" Gen asked looking at him in confusion.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my comment earlier, it was uncalled for."  
  
"It's alright, it caught me by surprise, I'm not usually referred to that way, but I think I got over it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thank you for apologizing though, few rarely ever do that anymore. Congeniality seems to be a thing of the past now in days."  
  
"I know what you mean. Well I guess I'll go, just tell Fi when she comes back I need to talk to her."  
  
"I will. Do you like her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like her? My sister. Do you like her?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Oh." Gen said looking a little crestfallen.  
  
"But I know how much she likes Roger, and I know how much he likes her, so I know where I stand, and where I will remain standing."  
  
"Right. He'll be good for her. She's been screwed over by guys in the past, and to be honest, unless the world wants her to end up like a bitter wench, she shouldn't be screwed over again."  
  
"You two are really close aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, always have been. I never understood how siblings could tell each other that they hated each other or how they could argue all the time. Yeah we had our differences, but for the most part we got along great, still do. As the years have progressed, we've become best friends. When I announced I was going to Africa, she was the only one to back me up on it. She knew my dream from the start was to help people, so she knew that I knew what I was getting into."  
  
"Is there anything from Africa you regret?"  
  
Genevieve stood there looking up into his eyes and thought, "I only wish I could have done more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you like to come in?" She asked opening the door wider inviting him into the loft. "I feel as if this may not be a discussion to be had while standing."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said while walking in. Gen walked over to the leather couch and pushed the stuff she had been going through earlier onto the coffee table. She motioned to the couch with her hands for Mark to sit, he did, and she sat a foot away from him. "What did you mean by, 'I only wish I could have done more'?"  
  
"In Africa, things are completely different; it's like a world that doesn't even belong on Earth. There is so much to be heartbroken over, the towns, the little supplies, and the people. And yet, there is so much song over there. They know their circumstances, and yet they accept it, and look to the brighter day. It made me realize how selfish I've been up until now. By American means, our lives were never extravagant, in fact, our family was quite plain. Two girls and three boys, a mother, a father, two sets of grandparents, middle sized house, good jobs, and good morals. We were never taught to be rude, and were expected to be kind to everyone, and for the most time we were. Minus the time my brother Vince decked a guy for pushing me into the monkey bars at the park. We had the things we needed, and for the most part the things we wanted. With the exception of Fi's horse, Vince's Canada, Jake's Antarctica, and Tony's cruise ship."  
  
"And what did you want?" Mark interrupted both amused by Gen's family and curious as to what her childhood fantasies wanted.  
  
"Nah uh, not going there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's stupid."  
  
"I assure you, Antarctica thing is about as stupid as you could get."  
  
"You say that now."  
  
"Come on, give."  
  
"Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"I promise." Mark said while sticking out his pinky. Gen relented and twisted her pinky around his, like best friends in child hood do. Only Mark did not ever remember ever feeling like this when he made a pinky promise with his friends. This was much more important.  
  
"I wanted a Prince."  
  
"A prince?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember that scene from Snow White right after the prince had kissed Snow White and she woke up, and then the two rode off into the sunset."  
  
"Sure." Mark said.  
  
"That's what I wanted; I've always been a romantic I guess you could say."  
  
"It's a good thing to want, love I mean. Have you found your prince?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He died four months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Is that why you were crying?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't bring that up, but yeah that's why."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Just don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't, Scouts honor."  
  
"Were you ever a scout?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Gen grinned, "I didn't think so, you don't seem the type."  
  
"And what type am I?" Mark said intrigued.  
  
"The artistic type."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That's all I can say as of now."  
  
"Oh." Mark said disappointed.  
  
"But, when I spend more time with you, I'll extend upon that." She said standing up, stretching her arms over her head. Then looking at her right wrist at her watch she noticed the time. "Hey I got to go run some errands, want to come with?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Mark said a little uncertain.  
  
Gen laughed again, he was really beginning to like the sound, "You don't have to go, I just thought I'd offer."  
  
"No, it's fine really."  
  
"Cool. Well let's go then." The two walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to her car. Gen went and opened his door and bowed grandly, "Your chariot sir."  
  
Mark just shook his head and laughed as he got in. 


	10. Movie Night

A/N: Oh wow. I have so been neglecting this story, I apologize, I've been severely busy with school, but now that it's out I have time to devote myself to my writings. I have three ongoing fanfics right now. Look at my bio if you're interested in those.  
  
Genevieve definitely made "errands" an adventure, Mark thought to himself, thoroughly amused by her behavior. When they stopped at a local Pharmacy to pick up the remaining pictures from her trip as well as a few essentials, she stopped right in the middle of the aisle to compliment a man on a t-shirt that he was wearing. When they went to the checkout, Gen and the stores clerk ended up having a thirty minute discussion on the latest movies. Mark was amused, needless to say the other customers weren't. After that, Gen dragged Mark to the mall. This was definitely a feat because, like most men, Mark hated to shop, but even more, seeing as how he had little money, he really did not want high-priced clothing items thrown into his face. Once again Gen surprised him by heading straight to the sales rack of the department store. After about an hour in the store, she left the store with about six shirts, four pairs of jeans, and some unmentionables for less than 80 dollars. She let Mark see everything she tried on, except the nighties and other unmentionables. When she left the dressing room, he scowled and she only laughed saying. "One day Mark, one day you may see me in them." Mark of course immediately cheered up. After that they headed to the music store where Gen picked up a few soundtracks as well as a couple of new CD's that had been recommended to her, after that, to Mark's delight, they headed to the movie store.  
  
Gen watched as Mark animatedly began describing movies and plots, characters and directors to her. Gen thought it was extremely adorably that he was so fond of movies, and to her delight, they shared the same taste in movies. After she paid for a new DVD they headed to the Candy store. Gen bought just about every type of fudge and Gummy sweets, she turned to Mark and asked him what he wanted and he shook his head declining her offer. That's when she decided to antagonize him with every type of candy till he relented. Finally he screamed at her, "Jelly Beans! I like Jelly Beans!" to get her to back off. Gen clapped with glee and bought him three pounds of jelly beans. Mark blushed his thanks and the two left the store. When they were back in the car, Mark turned to Gen. "Thanks Gen, I had a wonderful time today."  
  
Gen turned to him, glad that her sunglasses shaded her eyes, "No problem Mark, I had fun too." She then derived the two of them back to the loft. She walked Mark up to his door, and when he asked her in she declined his offer. "Thanks Mark, but I'll have to take a rain check." She noticed his face fall immediately. "Aw Mark, don't look so crestfallen, I'm just tired. Tomorrow?" He nodded. "Thanks Mark." She turned to go, then stopped in her tracks, she turned back to Mark and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "See ya later slick." She winked and hurried down the stairs. After unlocking the front door she opened it and leaned against it and sighed. Smiling to herself she did not even realize someone else was in the room.  
  
"Have fun?" Fi asked breaking Gen of her reverie.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Out...with Mark." Gen giggled at his name.  
  
"Are you serious? By the way he acted the other night, I figured he disliked you."  
  
"Yeah me too. But he stopped by earlier and well we got to talking. I guess he got past the "you're a bitch" image of me."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing as of now."  
  
"No date with Roger?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really Really."  
  
"Alright, I just picked up a kick ass movie, want to make a girls night of it?"  
  
"Can I join?" A deep voice asked from behind them. Both girls jumped before Gen threw one of Fi's tennis shoes at Aaron.  
  
"Ass! Don't scare me like that! Fi, you still keep your tennis shoes at the front door? I thought you'd have grown out of that phase by now?"  
  
Fi blushed, "I guess some things don't change."  
  
"I agree." Aaron grunted, "Yeah, Aaron, you can join, you have about as much estrogen as I do." Aaron laughed, Gen and Fi were the only ones who could make fun of his gay qualities, he wasn't stereotypically gay either, which gave the girls even more ammo. The pone rang and Fi got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Hey. No I'm good. What's up? Really? Interesting? No we don't play until tomorrow. Uh-huh, okay I'll tell her. No we're staying in tonight, sorry love. I'll make it up to you later? Awesome. Okay, goodnight. Kiss Mark goodnight for me too. Just kidding. Okay. Bye." Fi hung up the phone.  
  
"Roger?" Gen inquired.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm a psychic."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No you moron, I'm your sister."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hate to break up this love feast. But can we begin the movie night?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course of course. I'll make some popcorn." Gen said walking into the kitchen. After about ten minutes, all three of them had settled in front of the TV with a big bowl of popcorn and soft drinks in toe.  
  
"Hey Aaron, where's Collins?" Fi asked.  
  
"With your lover tonight."  
  
"Ouch okay."  
  
"Hey guys?" Gen said.  
  
"Yeah?" Fi and Aaron asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Right."  
  
They watched about three movies that night, but when they popped in a fourth one, all three were out by the opening credits. 


	11. Secrets Revealed Part 1

A/N: To my readers, I am so sorry that I haven't written in about a month! I've just been busy and such and also dealing with a small amount of writers block. This chapter might not be the greatest, but to make up for it I will be writing another chapter shortly. I hope to update at least once a week, and with my other stories going on I think the schedule will be a little something like this. Give Into Love: Mondays When they were seventh years: Tuesday A Different Kind of Love: Weds. And Send Me that Horizon: Friday. Please forgive me for my delay, and I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. I do miss my Fiona, Genevieve, Aaron, Roger, Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne. So...here I go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roger, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Benny, The Loft, or The Life. I however do own Fiona, Genevieve, Aaron, and Genevieve spiffed out SUV. Kick ass.  
  
Quick Thanks to.... the-fraulein- I love your reviews and I love your stories. I know I haven't written in forever, therefore I haven't heard from you in a while, but thanks for the support with my first ten chapters.  
  
And on to the main event...  
  
Secrets Revealed.  
  
The next morning Gen was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door, scratch that, pounding on the door. Rubbing her eyes groggily she grabbed the blanket she had slept with and wrapped it around herself before walking to the door. 'Damn its cold in here she thought to herself.' Her thoughts were then returned to the constant pounding. "Hold on I'm coming." She muttered to herself while making her way over to the door. She unlocked the four locks on the door and opened it. "Good Morning Asshole, what can I do for you on this fine morning?" She asked sarcastically. Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw the figure of Roger standing at the door.  
  
"Hey is Fi in there?"  
  
"Nah uh." She said yawning.  
  
"Well um, where is she?"  
  
"I thought she spent the night with you." Gen stated, deciding she was going to have a little fun with him.  
  
"No she said she was spending some time with you, something about a 'girls night'." Roger said growing a little anxious.  
  
"Nope, she wasn't here last night. If she comes by I'll tell her you inquired about her."  
  
"If?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she met this guy, Devon I think his name was, well anyway they hit it off real nice and..."  
  
"And what?" Roger said, his eyes flashing with anger. Gen only shrugged. "Damn her!"  
  
"Damn who?" Asked a sleepy voice from inside. "What's going on Gen?" Fi muttered, walking to the door and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Gen started laughing.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't here."  
  
"Guess I lied."  
  
"Wasn't that funny."  
  
"It's what you get for waking me up. And don't worry Roger, she doesn't cheat. Never has, never will."  
  
"I'm confused." Fi said her mind still in dream land even though her body was obviously awake.  
  
Gen looked at her sister in a concerned tone. "You always are. But they can help with that."  
  
Fi glared at Gen, "Screw you."  
  
Gen shrugged, "As you wish your highness." Gen bowed and Fi laughed quietly. "I'll let you two talk now."  
  
"I'll have my revenge." Roger stated good naturedly.  
  
"I'm sure you will you big bad wolf you, but as for me, I'll have my sleep. Do try to keep it quiet in here. Sleeping Beauty has yet to be awoken by the kiss of his prince, and I happen to know for a fact he turns into an ogre if he's awoken by the sounds of passion when he's gaining none." Gen said walking away from them and into her own room. She looked at her bed gratefully and plopped down face first into her feather pillows and fell quickly into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile at the door Roger had pulled Fi out into the hallway. "Good Morning sunshine." Fi only smiled sleepily. "Have a good time with your sister last night?"  
  
"Yeah, we watched some movies before the three of us passed out in front of the TV?"  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah, Aaron, Gen, and me."  
  
Roger frowned, "I thought you said it was a 'girls night' thing."  
  
"It was it was me, Gen, and Aaron. Need I say more?" She asked. Roger only shook his head before dipping down to kiss her lightly. Fi pulled him down for a more "passionate kiss" that left them both breathless. After the two broke apart, Roger leaned his forehead against Fi's. "Do you do that on purpose?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"This?" He asked before kissing her again. She pulled away after a few sweet moments, breathless.  
  
"Yeah, that." She stated in a breathy voice.  
  
"Well, someone has to leave you breathless in the mornings; otherwise you'd knock out the entire city of New York with that morning breath of yours."  
  
She looked shocked, "Why you..." she raised her hand, about to playfully punch him when he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, kissing her once more. "You just do that so I won't talk. Am I right?"  
  
He smiled his gentle smile, "Correct Milady."  
  
She nodded. "Just making sure," and the two kissed again. Someone cleared their throat quite a few times, Roger and Fi however ignored the presence completely.  
  
"As fun as it is watching you two kiss the senses out of each other, and it really is fun. I wanted to know if Aaron was inside."  
  
Fi broke apart for a second, "Yeah he's sleeping on the living room floor, go on in, the door is unlocked." She said looking at Collins. He laughed and winked, "I would say get back to business, but people shouldn't be put through the torture of watching you two in the hallway."  
  
Roger spoke up, "You're a real pal you know that?"  
  
"Of course." He said while walking inside.  
  
Fi returned her attention to Roger, "So what brings you to my doorstep?"  
  
Roger thought for a moment, contemplating on whether she should really tell her what was bothering him and decided against it. It was still too early in their relationship, if that was what it was, and he did not want to scare her away with the his health "condition" as his friends were calling it. He knew Collins felt the same way, the two had talked about it last night. Yet Collins had decided he would tell Aaron before things got too "messy." Roger had thought that what was what he wanted, but as he had been often called by Mark, he was being a coward. He did not want to be deserted again, and so while looking into her eyes, he decided he would keep it a secret, for a little while longer at least. "Nothing, I just missed you last night."  
  
Fi looked at him, watched his face for something else, and something in his eyes flickered, but she let it go. She would find out what was up with him soon enough, but it really was too early in the day to start an argument. "Alright. Well hey, I'm going to go take a shower and brush my teeth and such. You can come inside and watch Aaron and Collins make out senselessly or I can meet you upstairs when I'm done." She said sweetly.  
  
"As glad as I am that Collins has finally moved on, I think I'll choose the latter."  
  
Fi winked, "Good choice, see you in a bit." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking inside.  
  
"Hey kids." She stated to Collins and Aaron, who had finally woken up.  
  
Aaron grunted, "How come you're so cheery this morning."  
  
"Oh no reason really. I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit." She said contentedly while walking to her bathroom.  
  
"She's the reason I'm glad I'm gay." Aaron said shaking his head. Collins just laughed.  
  
"She's just happy, that's all."  
  
"I know, and I'm glad. But my protective senses are taking over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Roger had better be careful, Fi is family to me."  
  
Collins smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. "Yeah Roger, Mark, and unfortunately, Maureen, are all family to me. Roger makes mistakes, and he made big ones a long time ago and he's reaping the consequences, but he cares for Fi, he really does. I can't say that about many."  
  
Aaron nodded, "Good. So handsome, what brings you by this morning." He said standing up and moving up onto the couch on which Collins was sitting.  
  
Collins looked uncomfortable for a second, "Well actually, I needed to talk to you about something." He said before looking down to his feet. Aaron grew concerned.  
  
"Hey," he said softly while placing his hand on Collins cheek, forcing Collins to look at him, "what is it."  
  
"It's just...shit I don't know how to put it in better terms so I'll just say it." Collins paused and searched Aaron's eyes for a moment, hoping that Aaron would not reject him once he found out. "Aaron, I have AIDS."  
  
Aaron looked shocked for a moment and then looked down, after a few moments he cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. Collins was growing more uncomfortable as the minutes passed, the awkward silence growing longer. "Aaron, please say something."  
  
Aaron looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I uh, I need to think about this." He said standing up and walking over to the window. Collins sat still for a moment before standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Collins."  
  
"Yeah." Collins said, turning to face Aaron.  
  
"I'm not rejecting you, I just need to think on this."  
  
"Okay." Yet somehow Collins didn't feel comforted by that. He opened the door and walked back upstairs. When he opened the door he saw Roger and Mark sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him.  
  
Mark spoke up, "Well..."  
  
"I told him."  
  
"And..."  
  
"It could have been worse." Collins said.  
  
"But it could have been better?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, it could have been a lot better. I didn't ask for this you know. I guess I should have known it would happen, but never once did I expect this." Collins said, growing angry. Mark and Roger looked at each other, Collins did not show his temper much.  
  
"Neither did I." Roger said.  
  
"Did you tell her."  
  
"No, I-I couldn't."  
  
"I should have done the same."  
  
"No Collins you did the right thing, and Roger, you are going to have to tell Fi eventually."  
  
"Tell me what?" Fi asked, walking into the loft.  
  
"Roger spoke up, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Want to go out?"  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"The park?"  
  
"Alright. See you guys later." Roger and Fi left the loft.  
  
"Mark I'm going to go do something...productive. I'll be back later." Collins said, walking out of the loft. Mark just nodded and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'drama.' He then decided to go visit Gen, after taking a shower of course. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower head, the water was hot when he got in but no less than five minutes later it was freezing.  
  
"Damnit Benny! Mark shouted, jumping out of the shower as quickly as he could. He turned off the shower head and walked into his bedroom to change. After he was dressed he left the loft and walked downstairs to Fi and Aaron's apartment where Gen was currently staying. He knocked, Aaron opened the door.  
  
"Is Gen here?"  
  
"Yeah she's sleeping though."  
  
"Oh." Mark said, "Well could you..."  
  
"If you promise to wake her up in the meanest way possible though, I'll let you in." Aaron said, a mischievous grin growing on his face.  
  
"Oh I don't think..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Well, I guess it could be fun." Mark said, walking into the apartment.  
  
"Her room is down the hall and second door to the left."  
  
"Are you coming with?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to be in her line of fire."  
  
Mark grew a little nervous, "Oh alright then..."  
  
"Don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite...usually."  
  
"Would you stop?"  
  
"No problem.  
  
Mark walked down the hallway and pointed to a door, Aaron nodded, and Mark opened the door to the room. It was silent with the exception of the rustle of the bedcovers whenever Gen moved. He smiled at her and watched her for a few moments before a brilliant plan entered his mind. He picked up a pillow that was thrown carelessly on the floor and began hitting her with it, she shot up almost immediately. "WHAT THE HELL! AARON I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"  
  
"Go ahead, but it isn't Aaron."  
  
Gen looked at him, "Mark?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
She muttered something under her breath and Mark held the pillow over his head, "What was that?"  
  
"I said jerk, now put down that pillow before I send your most important possessions UPS to some clinic." She said glancing down to his crotch making sure he understood, he did and immediately put the pillow down. "Thank you, now why are you here? Everyone else preoccupied?"  
  
"More or less." She smiled sleepily, and again Mark looked at her, her cheek was red from an imprint of her hand, and her hair was mussed in sleep. She looked adorable.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, still staring at her.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Gen said making herself comfortable by placing pillows behind her back while she leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Or I could just sit here."  
  
"Yeah, you could do that." She slid over on the bed making room for him and he moved to sit next to her, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Have a good sleep."  
  
Gen nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Had a nice dream too."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nah uh. Not telling."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know the Disney version of Cinderella?"  
  
"Sadly yes."  
  
"Well like she said, 'A dream is a wish your heart makes.' And I don't tell my wishes to people, otherwise they won't come true."  
  
"Gen the sentimental."  
  
She lightly punched him, "You better believe it."  
  
"Feisty too."  
  
"Yeah," she said grasping his hand, he however was the one who intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"Romantic as well."  
  
"Hopeless romantic."  
  
"I noticed that, from your slight obsession with fairy tales."  
  
"Just how I've always been. I'm just a princess waiting for her prince to come and save her from...well I guess the dragon."  
  
"And who is the dragon?" Mark asked.  
  
"Loneliness." She said seriously.  
  
"I know what that's like."  
  
"Don't we all at one point." She said gazing at their intertwined hands. She finally looked back up at him and he kissed her, she was hesitant at first, but finally she responded. The kiss wasn't deep, wasn't overly sexual, but it was gentle, and one full of promises. It was by any word, perfect.  
  
Okay the second part to this is coming right up! 


	12. Secrets Revealed Part 2

A/N: Okay so this is the second part, it was originally supposed to be one chapter but it was too long...20 something pages. So here I am splitting it up. Here we go.  
  
Fi and Roger walked around the park and talked for a while, "Tell me about your past." She asked suddenly, he stopped and stood still for a few moments.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"There isn't much to know." Roger said honestly.  
  
"Come on, you're telling me you don't have any deep dark secrets?"  
  
'If only you knew' he thought bitterly.  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever you think about something you don't want to tell me your eyes go a shade darker. Come on Roger, I just want to know more about you, I care about you, and I know you're hiding something."  
  
"Why does it matter?  
  
"Because your past makes up who you are now."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Come on then," he said walking her over to a bench. "Please don't let this affect anything about our relationship."  
  
"You're making me nervous."  
  
"You wanted to know."  
  
"I still do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, go ahead." Fi wanted to know, but he was acting so secretive so...scared of it, she was beginning to grow nervous, but she wanted to know Roger, and she knew that before a real relationship could even start he needed to tell her everything, and she needed to tell him all of her."  
  
"Ok, well to begin with, I've never been the guy daughters bring home to their fathers. In high school I was wild, and when I came to New York it only got worse. I drank and smoked cigarettes and pot in high school, but when Mark and I moved to New York, I started doing other things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Heroine, crack, that sort of thing. Every night and sometimes the day I'd leave this world and go to my own sometimes by myself, mostly with friends. I started the band and I got even worse, the guys did more lines than I did and well I was just another damn junkie. Then I met April, she was the only person that really put up with me, perhaps because she did just as much as I did, but in my mind she understood me, and we loved each other, we really did. Anyway I came home one day and I found her lying in the bathtub, I left the bathroom thinking she was taking a bath, you know relaxing and such. An hour later though, she still hadn't left the bathroom so I walked back in and found her lying in the tub, soaked in her own blood. She had slit her wrists." He stopped for a moment because he was beginning to feel choked up.  
  
"Oh God Roger, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"There's more." Fi only looked at him, her heart breaking for him as he continued. "After that I went to a clinic and became clean. So did my band mates, I didn't leave the loft for nearly a year after that. Then she came into my life?"  
  
"She?"  
  
Roger smiled at the memory, "Yeah 'She'. Her name was Mimi Marqueze. She was beautiful. She came in asking for a 'light' back then Benny was an even bigger ass than he is now and he had turned off her light and heat. Anyway, she was a junkie as I soon found out but something about her attracted me to her. She was gorgeous and funny, she reminded me of the good things of April but she was her own person. She turned out to be a dancer, I kind of felt threatened by that. I ended up pushing her away. Anyway Mark made me realize I needed her, so she forgave me and we began to grow close. Then Benny came into the picture and screwed things up so I left. I needed to get my priorities straightened out, I thought, I finally figured out I was only running away. Mimi was dying, and I couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle losing another person I loved. I finally realized I was being an idiot so I returned to New York. I looked for Mimi everywhere, but I couldn't find her. Turns out she ran to a clinic to get help but after she was clean she had no where to go. She ended up living on the streets. Anyway, one night Maureen and Joanne brought her in, oh god, I've never seen a person so fragile in my life. I almost lost her that night. For some reason she stayed with me for another year before she died. It was one of the best years of my life. I loved her so much, I still miss her." He finally finished looking down at his hands, tears filming his eyes. He looked up hoping the air would try his eyes so that he didn't have to. It did, but not before Fi noticed.  
  
"Hey," she said reaching over and grasping his hand, "thanks for telling me. Mimi must have been a wonderful person to make you love like that. It's not every day you meet a man so obviously in love with a girl. And it definitely isn't every day that you meet a man who speaks so highly of the girl he loves even after she's gone."  
  
Roger looked over at her, smiled gently and kissed her temple before clearing his throat. And putting his arm around her. She leaned in to him. "Can I see her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I go visit her."  
  
Roger looked at her with uncertainty before he nodded. "Follow me." He grasped her hand and she hailed a taxi to take them down to the cemetery. When the reached the cemetery yards the two walked in silence. Roger pointed and Fi walked over to Mimi's grave. She bent down and rubbed her fingers on the engravings.  
  
"Hi Mimi, I'm Fi. It's a shame we couldn't meet on this world. But I want to thank you for taking care of Roger, he's a wonderful guy. He's obviously had a troubled past, and you must have been some girl to make him love you the way he does." She broke off for a moment, still staring at the engravings and rubbing her finger over her engraved name. "I'll take good care of him." She said. She stood up and rubbed the dirt of her pants. She looked around at all the grave markers, some in the ground, some raised. She also stared at the Mausoleums that held generations of families, as well as the walls that held name plates of those who died but were cremated. She absentmindly wiped a tear away from her cheek before turning back to Roger who was silently crying by now. She walked up to him, took his face in his hands and kissed each tear that fell from his eyes. She looked at her watch and noticed it was around 4 pm. The two had totally forgotten lunch. "Come on love, they'll be wondering where we went off too." He nodded and she grasped his hand once again and the two began walking. Once they were out of the cemetery Roger stopped. Fi turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Fi, I-" he stopped. She brought her fingers to his lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
"But I do. I've never seen someone so sincere in all my days. How are you so willing to accept that part of my part will always belong to Mimi."  
  
"Simple really. Roger, we've all lost loved ones, and some of us have lost those we loved as more than just friends or family. I know what it is to see those you love die Roger, and most of all I know how hard it is to move on. I know that a person never truly gets over those they have loved with all their hearts. But I also happen to know that a heart was meant to love more than one person. I know Mimi owns a large part of your heart, I can deal with that, I just want a little part of yours if your willing to give it."  
  
"Fi, I can't promise you much, and I can't guarantee much either, but I can guarantee this. You are starting to soften my heart once again." He stated.  
  
She smiled, "And that's enough for now. Come on Sparky, we both have rehearsals and I don't trust my baby sister with Mark."  
  
"Not the other way around?" He smirked.  
  
"Nope, not the other way around."  
  
"You are too much."  
  
"I know," she stated grinning broadly. "Come on." She started hailing a cab, "Taxi...Taxi....TAXI!" A taxi cab finally stopped and the couple got into it and drove back to the loft.  
  
Roger walked into his loft, Fi having left to rehearse for her gig later on that night, to find Maureen lounging on the couch. "Uh Maureen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What? A girl can't visit her friends?"  
  
"No she can, but said friends aren't here are they?"  
  
"No, but one of them is now." She said brightly.  
  
"Where is Mark?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Collins?"  
  
"Sulking. Where's Fi?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Rehearse for her performance tonight, you coming?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. And Aaron."  
  
"Rehearsing."  
  
"Fi's sister?"  
  
"Gen? No idea."  
  
"Hm...two of our friends seem to be missing without an excuse." Maureen stated.  
  
Roger smiled. "Don't even go there. If there is something going on between those two besides friendship Mark will tells us."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"What is it with you guys and walking in at the end of statements?" Roger asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Where have you been Marky?" Maureen asked in a stern tone, though Roger and Mark could see she was about to laugh.  
  
Mark blushed, "I...um...well...you see," he rambled growing more embarrassed with each moment.  
  
"He was with me!" Gen stated happily.  
  
"Really?" Maureen said, "You don't say?" This time both Gen and Mark blushed. Roger coughed.  
  
"Want to tell us something Marky?"  
  
Mark cringed, glanced at Gen, and then shook his head, "Nope, not a thing."  
  
"Right then."  
  
"Who wants dinner?" Gen asked, "My treat."  
  
"You're going to buy?" Roger asked.  
  
"No silly, I'm going to cook, meet me downstairs in an hour." Gen stated happily while she walked out the door and jogged down the steps happily.  
  
"I think I'll help." Maureen said getting up and walking downstairs. "Knock Knock." She said while walking into the apartment.  
  
"In here...Maureen right?" Gen asked while pointing.  
  
Maureen laughed, "Right."  
  
"Oh good, I'm horrible with names. I never forget a face, but their names...well that's another story. Turned out to be quite a problem while I was working in Africa."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Fantastic. Hot. Dry. Smelly. Dusty. Fantastic. The people are amazing, the culture is beautiful, and the times I got to go into the Savannah and Rainforest were amazing."  
  
"Sounds like it." Maureen stated dreamily.  
  
"You should go sometime."  
  
"Weren't you scared?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Diseases...dying?"  
  
"Oh no, I took so many shots before I went to Africa I felt like Swiss cheese, and I have an appointment to take more later. As for dying, if you mean did I fear getting my head blown off...yes sometimes. The rebels were constantly moving and an American white girl working at a mission isn't safe at all. But I fell in love with Africa, I wasn't about to leave because of that."  
  
"What kinds of patients did you work with?"  
  
"All kinds. Those with missing limbs, those suffering from diseases: malaria, dysentery, even AIDS. It's only then one really understands that every person is the same."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"As the Prince of Morocco stated in Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice, all men bleed red blood. You stop caring about a person's ethnicity, culture, religion, or even wealth when you see that you're the only way that person is going to survive. I made many friends in Africa, I can't wait to return."  
  
"When do you go back?"  
  
"Most likely six months, maybe eight. It just depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Many things. Medical things, Government issues, Mission issues...there's a lot that goes into leaving the country and going into another." Gen said while placing a broccoli casserole into the oven. "Could you make the salad?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Thanks, mixings are in the refrigerator." Gen said while cutting up some bread. "So what's going on in your life?"  
  
Maureen sighed, "I don't know. Joanne is pissed off for some reason, she refuses to tell me why. That's frankly why I am here."  
  
Gen smiled, "Lover's spat?"  
  
She shrugged, "You could say that."  
  
"Well you're welcome here anytime Maureen." Gen stated genuinely. She had heard a lot about Maureen, about her quirks that usually angered some. Her dreams of landing a spot on the stage. Gen just took it in and found the girl quite charming. Daring to be herself. Not too many people did that.  
  
Maureen looked at her in surprise before answering. "Um thanks."   
  
Gen smiled, "No problem. Well looks like dinner is done, will you go get the guys and tell them to come down. Do try and drag Collins out of his room." She stated seriously.  
  
Maureen nodded, "I will." Maureen bounded up the stairs and opened the door. "Food!" Roger and Mark immediately poked their heads out of the room.  
  
"It's done?" The two asked in unison.  
  
"Yup." She said turning around and walking down the stairs. Roger turned to go and Mark spoke up.  
  
"I'll get Collins."  
  
Roger nodded, "Alright."  
  
Mark walked over to Collins's door. "Collins. Come on out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Avoiding the problem won't make it go away. Come with us tonight and talk to him, he said he wanted to talk to you before he left."  
  
Collins opened the door. "He did?"  
  
"Yes, now come on and eat." Collins nodded and the two walked downstairs to the apartment.  
  
Around the table Roger, Mark, Collins, and Maureen sat while Gen brought the dishes to the table. Finally she sat down. "Well don't wait for me. Eat up."  
  
Mark spoke up, "Collins, it's a good thing you told him, really it is. He needed to know."  
  
Collins nodded his head. "I know it just sucks that's all."  
  
Gen looked around the table confused, "What happened."  
  
Collins held back for a second, debating on whether he should tell her. He decided she would find out sooner or later so he told her. "I have AIDS."  
  
Gen sat back in her chair, "Wow, I had no idea. How long."  
  
"A few years now. It's how Angel died. She had AIDS too."  
  
"I am sorry. When did she die?"  
  
"1996."  
  
"Whoa, it wasn't that long ago."  
  
Collins shook his head. "No it wasn't."  
  
"How long did you two date."  
  
"About a year."  
  
"Wow. Collins?"  
  
He looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"It doesn't change my view of you. You're the same smart Collins that stole Aarons heart. And don't be too quick to judge. Aaron has his own things going on right now as well. Give him time, he'll come around." She said.  
  
Collins nodded. "Thanks."  
  
After dinner the five of them headed over to the club to hear Fi's performance. Fi saw Roger immediately and ran up to him, jumping on him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "You made it!"  
  
He laughed, "I told you I would."  
  
Gen said, "Down Fi, literally..."  
  
"Oops. Sorry."  
  
Aaron walked up to Collins at that moment. "Uh Collins, after the show do you think we could talk?"  
  
Collins looked at him and nodded. "Thanks." Aaron said.  
  
Roger looked at the two of them and sighed. He did NOT want to tell Fi he had AIDS, but he knew Collin's had done the right thing. He decided he would tell her... "Fi, we need to talk." He said right as Pessimistic Dreams was called on stage.  
  
"Can you tell me later?" He nodded. "Great! Thank you." She kissed him once more and walked on stage, beginning her set. By the end of the show every one was clapping. Fi's cheeks were blushed when she walked off stage. Roger greeted her.  
  
"You sounded great up there."  
  
"Thanks. Wow, I've never received such a wonderful audience." She said looking out into the crowds.  
  
"About the talk."  
  
"Oh yeah, can it wait, the guys want to go out."  
  
"No, it really can't."  
  
Fi looked at Roger and grew concerned, "Love, what is it?"  
  
"I have AIDS."  
  
"What?" Fi asked.  
  
"I said, I have AIDS."  
  
"You have what!" Fi asked before she passed out.  
  
A/N: Okay I seriously did not mean to make it this long, but I got on a role and I did not want to stop. Don't worry I have plenty more for this story, this isn't the end of it. Please review! It means a lot. I know it was a tad fluffy at points but damn it I think they deserve some romance. Anyway my twisted mind is in the works as we speak, have no fear I won't lead you too far from the path... 


	13. Foregivness and Arguments

A/N: Here is the next chapter, don't hate me. I can't wait to post Chapter 15. Hehe, I'm going nuts with that one as we go. But two chapters until then! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the original people. They belong to Larson.

**Foregiveness and Arguments**

Gen, Mark, Maureen, and Collins had all seen the scene that had just happened between Roger and Fi, so when Fi collapsed, all four of them jumped out of their seats nearly toppling the table over. Roger had caught Fi before she had hit the floor and gently brought her down so that she was lying down on the floor. He was supporting her neck trying to get her to wake up. Gen pushed past everyone yelling as she went, "Excuse me...pardon me...excuse me...MOVE!" At the sound of a very perturbed woman, the crowd parted. She ran to her sister's side and checked her breathing and pulse making sure that she had only fainted, and not something worse. Mark ran up and stood behind Gen as she sat examining her sister. "Mark, do me a favor, go get a cold cloth." He nodded and ran to the kitchens. He came back a second later with the cloth. "Thanks love." She placed it on her sister's forehead and moved her up to a sitting position and started fanning her, "Roger just support her back for me, yes like that, thanks." About five minutes later, Fi finally opened her eyes and looked around at the concerned crowd around her.  
  
"Uh, hey?" She stammered.  
  
"You alright?" Gen asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
Roger spoke up, "Well um, you kind of fainted after I told you I had AIDS."  
  
"Damn, I thought that was a nightmare. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked growing angry.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly know how..." Roger stated quietly, he could tell Fi was getting angry but he wasn't about to get into an argument, not over that, and not right now.  
  
She glared at him for a moment before she placed her hands on her knees and stood up, "We'll talk later." She told him coldly. He only nodded.  
  
Aaron whom had been standing on the steps of the stage the entire time watched the exchange and grew anxious. 'What is this, the fucking AIDS club?' He thought bitterly to himself. First his boyfriend, now his best friend's boyfriend, next thing he knew Mark would admonishing to the fact that he had AIDS as well. Collins looked up at Aaron and stilled at the icy glare hidden in Aaron's eyes. 'Great.' Collins thought. Aaron finally noticed that Collins was there and when he made sure that Fi was alright he nodded to the door, sending the message that he wanted to meet Collins outside. Collins nodded and made his way to the door, Aaron soon followed, guitar case in hand.  
  
The two men walked down the street in silence. Not one stranger would be able to tell that the two were a couple by the distance that Aaron had put between himself and Collins. Finally Collins spoke up, "You guys sounded great up there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You looked great up there." Aaron stopped, so did Collins. Aaron sighed and stared straight ahead before turning to look at Collins. He studied the black man before him, the man who had stolen his heart, the only person ever to do that. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Aaron cleared his throat and became absorbed in the oh-so interesting cracks in the sidewalks, even the almost microscopic ones. Collins sighed and took a step towards Aaron, Aaron stood still, so Collins took another one and another and one more until he was right in front of Aaron. Collins was not that much taller than the brunette boy with gorgeous brown eyes in front of him, but tall enough that Aaron had to lift his chin slightly to meet Collins gaze. "You still look great." Aaron smiled.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Are we over?"  
  
"No." Aaron whispered. Collins's spirits lifted considerably.  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"How could I hate you for something you can't even control?" Aaron said. He looked at Collins for a moment and caressed Collins's cheek with his fingertips. "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, it's just...it's a lot to take in. The fact that your boyfriend has a disease which is going to eventually allow another disease to take him, that he has something that not even the wonderful world of science can cure. How..." he broke off for a second, and then continued, "how do you life with that everyday."  
  
"Because of people like you."  
  
"What?" Aaron asked, confusion clouding his eyes.  
  
Collins sighed and rubbed his hand over his head, his usual hat missing. "Aaron, you're an amazing person. When I look at you, I forget everything that has haunted me in the past years. I forget the picture painted in my mind of Angel in her dying days. I forget the cloudy miserable day that held her funeral, and I forget all the reasons I've wanted to stop living. Mark, Maureen, Roger, Joanne...they're all my family. They love me, I know that, but for a while there has been nothing to look forward. When I met you however, that changed. I care about you, and I want you to stick around. I didn't think I could feel again, but you did it, you melted some frozen chamber inside me. And I-" He was stopped when lips crushed over his. Collins stood shocked for a moment before responding. He never felt more at home than he did right at the moment, with Aarons arms wrapped around him and Aaron's lips moving passionately over his. As the kiss deepened, Collins realized all was forgotten. When Aaron pulled back though, Collins saw a shadow of guilt flicker in his eyes, he however took it as though Aaron had felt bad about earlier. The two men smiled at each other and Collins reached down and grasped both of Aaron's hands, Aaron intertwined his fingers with Collins, and they stood there for a moment in a slight heaven. Aaron then blushed and let go of one of Collins's hand, the other still firmly clasped in his. The two then walked back to the apartment, Aaron slightly humming, and Collins's feeling as though he had just been granted a gift.  
  
Back at the club, Maureen, Gen, and Fi all stood in a corner talking. Maureen said something and all three girls laughed. Roger and Mark sat at a table watching the girls. Mark gazed at Gen while Roger stared at the flickering candle on the table. Gen moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear and nodded at something Fi was saying, she kept her hand at her ear and then laughed once again. Mark continued to stare at her. He studied her profile; she was pretty tall for a woman, reaching at least 5'7 if not more. She was taller than her sister at least, but that was the only major difference between the two girls. She too had red hair, like Fi, it was lighter than Fi's however. 'Must have been because of her constant work in the sun.' He thought. Her dark blue eyes resembled that of the ocean at night but danced whenever she laughed. She was slightly tan, about as tan as a redhead with freckles could get. She was not overly "busty" but Mark liked that, she had a toned stomach and the muscles in her legs were toned as well. She was, in his opinion, beautiful. She looked fantastic in the black skirt and white sweater and heels. Exquisite yet casual. But that was her personality he had found out. She could be pensive and humorous at the same time; it really wasn't a wonder that he was drawn to her. He tore his attention away from Gen and looked over at his friend. He patted Roger's back, not saying anything, knowing there was nothing he could say. Fi would either accept him as he was, or she would walk out of his life. Mark hoped she would stay; he could not bear to watch his friend heartbroken again. Life had never been fair to Roger, so when Fi walked in, there was the possibility that life had finally given up on screwing with Roger. Now, Mark realized that the games had only begun.  
  
While Gen stood in the corner with Fi, she listened to Maureen's story and laughed...a lot. She found herself liking Maureen more and more and realized that she had just made a wonderful new friend. When Fi started telling her own story, Gen stole a discreet glance over to the table where Roger and Mark sat. She felt her heart sink at the obvious pain Roger was in at the moment. He had guts to tell Fi, and she was glad that he told her before their relationship went too far, but she still felt bad at Fi's blatant rejection of Roger in his moment of honesty. Gen did not care that Roger and Collins had AIDS, but she feared their futures. She watched around a hundred people die from the diseases that came with the territory of being an AIDS home. She watched their pain, and she looked into each and every one of those patients when the pain was just too much and held their hands when they felt consumed. She knew Collins and Roger would face that end in the upcoming years, and she knew that Aaron had taken Collins back graciously, but she was not too sure if her sister would do the same. She would have to talk to Fi about it later on.  
  
Gen then looked over at Mark and felt her lips grow into a smile. He looked fantastic tonight, but yet he had when she first met him. He sat there with his friend and Gen admired his compassion towards Roger. The two had obviously been through everything together. She then studied him. The blondish-brownish hair that lay in disarray on top of his head gave Gen the urge to go over there and smooth it down, just to give her a reason to touch him. The thing most appealing about Mark's appearance was his glasses. The vibrant green eyes that were surrounded by a wire frame gave him a look of intelligence and when he smiled...oh god how that smile made her go weak at the knees. He had a wonderful smile, beautiful lips, and gorgeous white teeth. She continued to study him, completely oblivious to Fi and Maureen's constant, "Gen...Gen..." Finally Fi snapped her fingers in front of Gen's face, "Gen!" Gen jumped back.  
  
"Huh? What? Did I miss something?"  
  
Maureen grinned, "You could say that...who were you looking at?"  
  
Gen blushed and didn't answer. "Now, now, we can't have that, who has captured your vision for the past five minutes." Maureen asked, craning her neck to see who Gen was so interested in.  
  
Instead of Gen answering Maureen's question she asked, "Anyone for coffee?"  
  
Maureen pouted at Gen's dismissal of her question but acquiesced. "Sure why not?" The two girls began walking, but Fi stood behind.  
  
Gen looked at Maureen, "You go on ahead; I need to talk to my sister for a moment." Maureen looked at her, then Fi, before nodding and walking out the doors. Gen walked back to where Fi stood and placed her hands on Fi's shoulder. "Fi, look at me," Fi looked up, "are you alright." Fi sucked in a breath of air and turned her head to the side before nodding, hoping that Gen had not noticed the tears that formed in her eyes. Gen had. "He cares for you Fi, he really does."  
  
She chocked out, "I know."  
  
"Then what's the problem."  
  
"What's the problem?" She laughed crazily, "What's the problem? The guy I'm dating at the moment just told me he has AIDS. I may not know much about AIDS patients, and I may have never seen someone die from it, but I know this. He will die. He IS dying."  
  
Gen nodded, "So don't waste time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give up something great just because you fear the inevitable. Roger will die, but guess what, one day you will too. He's just going to die a little while earlier than you will. Roger treats you better then Brian ever did. So when you two talk, remember that. Alright?" Fi nodded. Gen kissed her forehead and headed towards the door. When she passed Mark and Roger's table, Mark reached out and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet Maureen for coffee."  
  
"You two becoming friends?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, she's a riot."  
  
"You do know she's a..."  
  
"Lesbian? Bisexual? Yeah I know. I'm not freaked out by it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But if she makes any passes I'll beat the crap out of her." Gen said, then winked.  
  
Mark felt relieved that she was so open to Maureen's sexual preferences, but even more so that she had just subtly stated, 'I'm in no way attracted to her or females.' She leaned her head on his shoulder for a second and looked over at Roger. "Hey Roger, you alright?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled slightly, "No. But thanks for asking."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Give her time." She said and squeezed his hand. He swallowed and nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to go. Want to come?" She asked Mark. He looked at her, then Roger, then Fi, realizing what Gen was doing, he nodded.  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
"Bye Rog." Gen said.  
  
"Bye Bud." Mark said.  
  
"Bye." Roger echoed.  
  
The coupled walked out of the club hand-in-hand and then walked down the street. Gen looked up at the sparkling lights of the city. "Beautiful night." She stated.  
  
Mark looked up, "Yeah, it is." He looked over at Gen, "How come you're so comfortable with AIDS?" He asked.  
  
"Like I said, I worked with people who had contracted HIV/AIDS everyday. I watched many of them die. People can't help what's happening to them, and I know it has to be horrible to have your body lying in a bed when the mind is still fully capable of living."  
  
Mark nodded. "Sounds like you got a lot out of working in Africa."  
  
She smiled, "I really did. But enough of that, I want to talk about this-" She said while pulling Mark down into a kiss. Mark smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Funny, the air around them was bitter cold, but Gen and Mark had never felt so warm before. She started giggling, and he pulled back.  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled and started walking away, "Nothing."  
  
"What's that supposed to-"  
  
"Mark! Gen! I wondered where you were!" Maureen said to them, running up to Gen and looping her arm through Gen's arm. "Come on, it's freezing out here." Maureen said, pulling Mark and Gen into the coffee shop.  
  
'Damn you Maureen,' Mark thought while they sat down and ordered. Gen smiled and kissed him once more before engaging herself in a conversation with Maureen.  
  
Mark smiled for the rest of the night.  
  
Back at the club, Fi had walked up to the table where Roger was and sat across from him. "Roger, we need to talk."  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"The loft."  
  
Fi nodded, "Alright come on." The two walked out of the club and made their way to the loft, a tense silence filling the space between them. When they reached Fi's apartment, she opened the door to a sleeping Collins and Aaron on the couch. She smiled at them, then turned to Roger, "Your place, Collins and Aaron are sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
Roger and Fi walked upstairs to the loft, Roger unlocked the door, and allowed Fi to go in first. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Fi shrugged off her coat and walked over to the old, beaten up couch, and sat down. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. Roger stood at the door, unsure of what to do. She sat like that for what seemed forever to Roger before she sighed once again and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"How long have you had it?"  
  
"I found out the day April died."  
  
"Is that why she killed herself." She asked looking over at him. He nodded. She felt horrible for him, he looked defeated. "Do you know how you got it?"  
  
"Not quite sure. Either from a bad needle, or from April."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Fi, listen, I didn't ask for this, and maybe this is my punishment for being a selfish asshole for so long. I wish I could change this, but I can't."  
  
"No. I know you can't." She said, looking down at the floor. "What I don't understand is this, why...when you were telling me your past earlier, and all the crap you've gone through, why didn't you tell me about it then?"  
  
"I didn't know how."  
  
"How about when you told me about April's death, since that's where this began." She pointed out.  
  
"What can I say? I made a mistake."  
  
"Seems like you've made many of those." She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked growing angry.  
  
"You heard me, and I do not wish to repeat myself. I realize that was uncalled for, but it's true isn't it. If you hadn't done drugs its quite likely you would not be in this position, correct?" She asked, standing up to face him.  
  
"It's possible, but it's also possible that I'd still be in this position. Remember April, or Mimi? Both were HIV positive, both died one of whom, after she had full blown AIDS and I dated both women!" He said a little loudly.  
  
"Calm down." Fi stated somewhat calmly  
  
"The hell I will! I tell you something that I know you need to know and you throw everything I've told you in the past day into my face. That's great, real great."  
  
"I'm sorry okay. But I do have a question for you. If Collins hadn't told Aaron he had AIDS, would you still have told me today, or would you have waited longer?"  
  
"I-I don't know. We talked last night, and we both agreed it would be best to tell you two as soon as possible before things got deeper."  
  
"I see." Was all that she said.  
  
"Is that all? I see?"  
  
"What do you want me to say Roger? What is it that you're looking for?"  
  
"Reassurance damn it! A little 'everything will be alright Roger,' or 'I'll be here for your Roger,' anything!"  
  
"I can't say those things."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everything won't be alright! You are going to die!"  
  
"I know that! I watched the one person who was ever able to fully understand me and accept me for what I am die. I know I'm going to die. I know that. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that. I wake up with that certainty everyday!"  
  
"Then how can you expect me to live with that reality!" She shouted.  
  
"Because I thought you cared. I thought-" he broke off and turned to the window.  
  
"You thought what? That I would be so accepting of every blemish that you have. That it wouldn't matter? That I'd be able to be this happy- go-lucky gal and just smile with the fucking punches. You obviously do not know me Roger Davis."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm asshole."  
  
"And I don't need to feel guilty because of something I can't control."  
  
"You're right. You can't control that you have AIDS, and I sure as hell can't control how I feel about it. I'm leaving." She said walking to the door.  
  
"Wait." She stopped and turned to him. "Does this mean we're over? Before we really started."  
  
"I-I don't know Roger. I'm sorry, just...just let me think on this for a while. Okay?"  
  
He nodded and stared down at the streets. She turned back to the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her before hurrying down the stairs. She opened the door of her apartment and walked to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection and sighed. She turned off the bathroom lights but was confronted by Gen.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fi just shoved past her and walked into her bedroom. "What did you do?" She asked Fi.  
  
Fi looked up, "What do you mean."  
  
"I mean, what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine, I may have said a few things that weren't...kind."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like I may have kind of blamed him for his current situation." Gen groaned. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. But listen to me now. Roger is a great guy, he really cares about you. So before you totally screw up things between you two, apologize to him."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Are you really that dense? My god Fi! He's the best thing to ever happen to you and you're willing to throw it away before it really gets good only because he has AIDS."  
  
"It's kind of a big deal."  
  
"I know it is! Listen. I've never been disappointed in you. Never once have I been disgusted by your behavior. You've always been kind to people, and never judged people wrongly. But right now, I'm so disappointed in you. You're letting AIDS dictate a relationship, and that's idiotic."  
  
"Yes oh-wise-one." Fi stated sarcastically.  
  
"No, don't do that. Do not turn this on me. You screwed up, now you fix it." Gen said before slamming her door and walking back into her own room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Okay people do what you need to do! The next chapter will probably deal a little more with Gen and Mark (the only two sane ones) as well as Maureen and Joanne, but chapter 15 will be good. 


	14. A Pretty Much Useless Chapter

A/N: Not dealing too much with Fi and Roger, but they will be dealt with in the next one which I'm writing after this! I thought that Maureen and Joanne weren't getting to much attention and well I plan to spoil Gen and Mark's relationship...at least for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I own me. I also own Gen, Fi, and the handsome gay man- Aaron. However, I do not own Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, or Collins. Tragic really.  
  
**A Pretty Much Useless Chapter.**

Aaron and Collins woke up to the sound of Gen puttering around in the kitchen. Aaron knew that Fi was out on the balcony and clearly avoiding Gen. He had heard Gen slam a few doors last night and he could only guess they had, had an argument. He was surprised however. Fi and Gen rarely fought and when they did, it was usually over in minutes. This one seemed different, and he realized it was because of Roger's revelation to Fi last night. Had Fi not taken it well? Apparently not. She crawled back through the window and mumbled something to him that sounded much like a 'Good morning.' She walked back into her room and changed into her jogging apparel. She returned into the living room and turned to Gen in the kitchen. "I'm going jogging."  
  
"Have fun." She said kindly, though not looking up at Fi. Fi sighed and walked out of the door and down the steps.  
  
"What happened last night?" He asked Gen.  
  
"I'm not going to gossip about it. It's over." Gen said sternly. Aaron shrugged it off. Gen came out of the kitchen holding three cups of coffee. She handed Aaron his and giggled when she saw that Collins had fallen back to sleep. She walked over to the couch and sat on him. He woke up and groaned.  
  
"Good morning Gen," he said, his voice muffled by the couch cushions.  
  
"'Morning love. Coffee?"  
  
He nodded. She handed him the black brew and he looked at the mug and then at her. "Um Gen...I can't drink this when you're on top of me."  
  
"Whoops. Sorry." She grinned. She took a spot next to him and Aaron sat on the other side of her. He put his arm on the back of the couch and Collins did the same. Gen leaned back and turned the TV on. She began flipping through and decided to stop on a movie that stared Johnny Depp and Mary Stuart Masterson.  
  
"What is this Gen?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Benny and Joon. Such a sweet movie."  
  
"You only like it because of Johnny Depp."  
  
"No I don't. But his presence in the movie does make it better."  
  
"I think I've seen this." Aaron said.  
  
"You have."  
  
"When?"  
  
"On the night I caught you in my junior prom dress."  
  
"What?" Collins asked.  
  
"Apparently Aaron wanted to feel like a princess so he tried on my junior prom dress. Luckily he was smart enough to not try on my senior prom dress. I would have murdered him if he had."  
  
"Okay onto something more interesting..." Aaron said trying to divert the conversation to something other than that.  
  
"Oh Aaron you're not still embarrassed that I caught you in it are you?"  
  
"Actually I am. You weren't supposed to be home for another two hours."  
  
"Not my fault my prom date decided to get pissed drunk before the actual prom after party!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry forgot."  
  
"So anyway, tell me about this prom dress incident." Collins said eagerly.  
  
Gen laughed, "Okay, so I was come home from my senior prom around 1 or so, and I walk up to my room and there Aaron is prancing around in a pink fluffy prom gown. Unfortunately we aren't the same body type so he couldn't zip it up. Needless to say his face was redder than my hair and had a hard time getting out of the dress. Spent twenty minutes trying to pull it off of his waist, greatest thing that happened that night if I do say so myself."  
  
"I'm glad I was your sole source of entertainment."  
  
"Don't worry you weren't. Kathy was pretty hilarious after she got drunk. I'm so glad I listened to my mother for once, I'd hate to think what I look like drunk." Gen said as she shivered at the thought.  
  
"Any more embarrassing stories about Aaron?" Collins asked.  
  
"Oh I have loads."  
  
Aaron groaned and got up from the couch. "Fine, reveal my deepest secrets but I'm going upstairs. I refuse to listen to this." He said, trying to sound miffed.  
  
"Bye!" Gen and Collins said in unison and Aaron walked back upstairs. He opened the door and found both Roger and Mark on the couch eating stale cereal and watching TV.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Mark looked up, "Um, nothing. Just watching TV...well trying, Roger keeps changing the channel."  
  
"Huh?" Roger said at the sound of his name.  
  
"Wasn't talking to you sunshine." Roger glared at him. "Not intimated by your glare Roger so stop." Roger smiled and returned his attention to the TV. "So what brings you to man-town?" Mark asked.  
  
"Gen is spilling my most embarrassing moments to Collins and since I can't murder her for fear of what Fi would do to me, I came upstairs."  
  
"Well, have a seat." Roger spoke up.  
  
"Thanks man." Aaron sat down next to Roger and turned his attention to the TV. After a while Collins walked up the stairs to the loft laughing heartedly. "Have fun?" Aaron asked coolly.  
  
"Aw don't be like that."  
  
Aaron smiled, "Whatever, did Gen kick you out?"  
  
"Yeah, she went to go take a shower."  
  
"Guess that means I have to go back down."  
  
"What!" All three guys exclaimed.  
  
"I'm self-proclaimed towel boy. Relax hon, I've seen both Fi and Gen naked and neither times have I wanted to ravage their bodies."  
  
"Yes we know that smart-ass." Collins stated  
  
"Then why the surprise?"  
  
"Didn't know those two made you their personal servants."  
  
He was about to respond to this when a voice called up, "AARON!"  
  
"That's me!" He proclaimed happily. "Coming Princess. Be back later." He said and kissed Collins soundly before bounding down the steps.  
  
"He's so cute." Collins said happily.  
  
"Wrong people to tell that to." Mark said. Collins laughed. A moment later Aaron came back inside.  
  
"Gen said if anyone wanted breakfast to go down and she'd cook it when she was done." Needless to say by the time Gen got out of the shower she had four very hungry men waiting for her. She looked out into the living room and laughed.  
  
"I'll be out in a moment." She called out.  
  
"Alright Great! Collins said, remembering her dinner from last night. A few minutes later she came out barefoot wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans.  
  
"Eggs, Pancakes, and sausage alright?" They nodded, "Alright go sit in front of the TV and I'll call you when I'm done." All four men left the kitchen and Gen smiled at the fact that she had suddenly become the "mother" of the group. She started up another pot of coffee and mixed up the pancake batter. Mark into the kitchen after that.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
Gen looked up at Mark and smiled. "Sure. What can you do?"  
  
"Um... cereal?" She laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you make the pancakes since the batter is already done. Just put them on the frying pan and flip them when they begin to brown." She walked him over to the stove and showed him what she meant. When she saw that he was doing it correctly she walked over to the refrigerator and got the eggs and sausage out. Mark called her over after ten minutes and she went over to him to see what the problem was.  
  
"Everything alright?" She asked, looking up at him as he smeared pancake batter on her face. "Think you're funny do you?" She asked. He shrugged. She sighed and returned to her post, he had finished with the pancakes and walked over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned back into him. He nuzzled her neck for a few minutes while Gen chopped up some fruit.  
  
"You have pancake batter on your face." He whispered into her ear. She stopped cutting up fruit and turned to face him.  
  
"Wonder how that happened." She said. He laughed and reached down to her cheek where the batter was and kissed her cheek, thoroughly removing the batter.  
  
She smiled when he pulled back. "Thanks but make it more like this." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His lips immediately began moving over hers as he moved his hands to her waist. Roger walked in.  
  
"Hey what's taking so long...oh..."  
  
Neither Gen nor Mark moved from their embrace but Gen did left her hand, shooing him away from the kitchen. He chuckled softly and walked back into the living room. "Gen and Mark are entertaining themselves at the moment, so it might....take a while." Roger finished when he saw Aaron and Collins kissing on the couch. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. When he came out he saw Fi talking and laughing with Aaron and Collins. He stood there silently, hoping that she would at least acknowledge him. She looked up once and saw him in the door way. She walked past him briskly and walked into her bedroom shutting the door silently. "Great." He mumbled to himself. Gen smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
Everyone walked to the table, and Fi came out and sat on the other side of Gen, which unfortunately for Roger was directly across from his seat, forcing him to look at her the entire time.  
  
At Maureen and Joanne's apartment, Maureen woke up first. She walked out and looked out the window across from the city. Joanne came out thirty minutes later. "Hello." She told Maureen stiffly.  
  
"Hey." Maureen said softly. She honestly did not know as to why Joanne was being so cold to her.  
  
"Have a good time last night?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We watched Fi's band perform, after that things got a little chaotic."  
  
"They always do with you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Maureen asked, offended.  
  
"It means that you have to be in the spotlight all the time Maureen, and that you'll do anything and I do mean anything to get into that spotlight."  
  
"Where is this coming from? What are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not the one to hide things in this relationship Maureen, that would be you."  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
"And why the hell would I do that. You're always getting breaks from Maureen, always using people to your advantage to get what you want."  
  
"Is that what this is about?"  
  
"Is that what's about?"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I'm using you. After all, what do I have to gain from using you?" Maureen stated, glaring at her coldly.  
  
"That's what I wonder Maureen. What do you have to gain from being with me?" Joanne said, clearly not intimidated.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the joy of being with someone I love. But maybe you don't know what that feels like since your constantly questioning my motives. At the beginning I could understand your hesitance to trust me, after all I did break up with someone after cheating on him with you, but after Angel's death, I have done nothing to warrant this. So now it comes down to this, do you trust me, or don't you?"  
  
Joanne looked at and simply stated, "No I do not."  
  
"I'll be out of here by tonight then." Maureen said, leaving the apartment and slamming the door loudly.  
  
Joanne shouted after her, "Good! Damn Drama Queen."  
  
Maureen stuck up her favored finger and replied, "Stuck up Bitch." Having no where to go, she ran straight to Mark and Roger's apartment. Finding no one there she decided to check Fi and Aaron's place, there at the table sat everyone, including the person she was most anxious to see...Mark.  
  
A/N: And I'm leaving off there. Here I go to finish up Chapter 15, and I'm debating on whether I should put it up tomorrow or make all of you suffer through the weekend. If you really want to read it however, let me know and I'll post it up by Sunday morning. Cheers. 


	15. The Only Sane thing to do is Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own the original RENT characters: Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Roger.  
I do own: Gen, Fi, and Aaron.  
  
**The Only Sane thing to do is to Scream**  
  
Maureen stood staring around the table. She noticed that Roger and Fi were not talking. Collins and Aaron were laughing easily with Collins's arm placed carelessly on the back of Aaron's chair. Mark was laughing as well, and Gen had an animated look on her face as she was telling a story. By the time she finished, everyone at the table was laughing, including Fi and Roger. Maureen cleared her throat, and Gen looked up. "Maureen! I didn't see you there. Here have a seat." She said standing up, offering her own chair.  
  
"Thanks." Maureen said. Gen waved it off and went into the kitchen, bringing back a mug of steaming coffee for her.  
  
"Here you go. Sugar and cream is on the table." She said pointing at the table she then looked down at her watch. "Alright, well I'm going to go."  
  
Fi looked up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to drop by the bank and then I have an appointment with the doctor."  
  
"Alright. Want me to go with?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She said. "Thanks though."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't do anything stupid while you're out."  
  
Gen wrinkled her nose, "You're no fun. See you guys later." Gen said walking to the door and pulling on her converse and a jacket. She jogged down the steps and out the door into the cold, stale air.  
  
Back at the apartment, Aaron whispered something in Collins's ear. Collins nodded. "We're heading off too." The two men got up and left the apartment. Fi sighed, and started taking dishes to the kitchen. Roger left the apartment quickly after Fi left the table. When she returned she looked at the table and then at Mark and Maureen.  
  
"I'll get this later. I'm going to an audition."  
  
"Good luck." Mark said, Maureen frowned.  
  
"Thanks Mark. Bye." She grabbed a jacket and left the apartment.  
  
"I guess that leaves just us." Maureen said.  
  
"Guess so." Mark said, not reading into the situation Maureen was creating. Suddenly Maureen started crying. Mark looked over at her. "Maureen, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's Joanne."  
  
"Did something happen."  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"You'll get back together...you always do."  
  
"No, this is it. It's really over."  
  
"You said that the last three times." Maureen glared at him, Mark shrugged. "I don't mean to offend you, but Maureen it's true. You guys break up at least once a month and always get back together. Despite what either of you claims."  
  
"I came to you for help."  
  
"How am I supposed to help?"  
  
"I don't know, be a friend? That would be a wonderful start."  
  
"I am your friend."  
  
"Not that type of friend." Maureen stated. Mark looked confused and was about to ask what she meant when she pressed her lips hard against his. He started to respond, and Maureen deepened it.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Fi yelled, walking back into the apartment. Mark pulled back quickly. 'Shit!'  
  
"Fi, it's not what it looks like! Maureen was upset and-"  
  
"And kissing her made it all better did it? God that's my sister you just betrayed." Fi blared, her eyes blazing of utmost hostility.  
  
"Back off Fiona. What he says was true."  
  
"And you! Gen trusts you, and let me tell you something right here and now. It is incredibly hard to gain her trust." She said to Maureen, violent anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Just because you and Roger are no longer the 'hot item' does not mean you can come in here and be a bitch to us." Maureen said.  
  
"Funny. The only bitch I see here is you. Get out."  
  
"Excuse me?" Maureen said stepping up to her, trying to intimidate her.  
  
"Leave. Put one foot in front of the other and continue the motion until you are out of this apartment. Then go screw whoever you want. By the way Joanne is downstairs." Fi said walking to her bedroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
"What's her problem?" Maureen said slinking up to Mark and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"The same problem I have. That was totally inappropriate Maureen, you know that!"  
  
"You could have pulled back anytime, but you didn't Mark, I know you still care for me."  
  
"Maureen, just go. GO!" He yelled. Maureen glared at him.  
  
"Fine asshole."  
  
Mark ran up the stairs to his loft and pushed open the door. Roger was on the couch. "What's wrong Mark." Roger asked.  
  
"I just kissed Maureen."  
  
"Hold up...what?"  
  
"After everyone left the apartment, Maureen started crying and then just kissed me and I responded!" He said, weaving his hands in his hair in frustration.  
  
"You have to tell Gen."  
  
"I know that Roger. I'm not an idiot."  
  
Roger simply looked at him. "You may not be an idiot. But you are a fool."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Maureen always does this. Every time, every single time. And you go back to her, if only for a moment or if for a few days. Then she dumps you and you're miserable. I thought you had moved on, being that Gen is here and all..."  
  
"I didn't expect this to happen."  
  
"You should of. Maureen and Joanne break up so fucking much!"  
  
"So did you and Mimi."  
  
"That was low." Roger growled.  
  
"Everything is with you! I don't give a shit anymore Roger so back off!" Roger looked at him.  
  
"Fine. But you just made a mistake."  
  
"And what about you and Fi?"  
  
"I didn't just kiss another woman did I?"  
  
Mark punched him in the jaw. "I know what I did Roger, I was there. I felt it."  
  
Roger glared at him and walked out of the apartment. Mark threw a glass against the wall and sat down staring at how the wall soaked up the clear liquid and how it streaked down the wall. Never before had he been so angry. Not when Roger was a brooding waste of air. Not when Maureen dumped him for a chick. Never. And what made it worse was there was only one person he could be pissed at. Himself.  
  
Aaron walked in from a bedroom in the back. "Is it true?" He said, his voice low and steady.  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"That you kissed Maureen."  
  
"Yeah but listen-"  
  
"Don't. Don't bother giving me excuses. Fix it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You think of a way." Aaron said, walking back into the room. Mark sighed and sat down on the couch. He had to tell her, three people knew, five including himself and Maureen. She'd find out. 'Shit!'  
  
Downstairs Joanne and Maureen talked. "What's her name?" Maureen asked Joanne.  
  
"Lynn."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You accuse me, ME, of being untrustworthy, when you were the one that was cheating on me."  
  
"Basically. Maureen it's over." Joanne said nonchalantly.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious." Joanne turned around and walked away. "Wait! Don't you have to say anything to me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"'Like I'm sorry for cheating on you?'"  
  
"I'm not you Maureen. I don't say things I don't mean." Joanne stated.  
  
"And that means..."  
  
"It means that I wont apologize for cheating on you when, for once in the many days I spent with you, I don't care." Joanne continued walking.  
  
"You'll regret losing this." Maureen shouted.  
  
"You already do." Joanne yelled back, turning the corner.  
  
Maureen sat down on the steps and grabbed her head. She looked out into the streets and screamed. A couple walked by. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" The couple shook their heads and said one thing. "Mental." Maureen laughed. Perhaps she was crazy.  
  
Hours later, Fi walked into her apartment. She had left her portfolio in her room, so she walked back to her apartment, and that is how she found Mark and Maureen. She left after Mark and Maureen had left and she spent an hour auditioning, but the rest of the time she walked around the city, thinking about Roger. She did not want to break it off with him, she was just shocked. Fi's temper was always fearsome, and she always ended up saying things she knew she would regret, but not necessarily did not mean. She could not help it. She had walked into a club when she saw a flyer hanging up on a billboard advertising the Well Hungarians. She groaned and had left the club after that. She made her way back to her apartment when it hit her like a blow to the gut. She could not lose Roger. Gen was right. She needed to talk to him. When she walked inside, she headed for the kitchen and began cooking dinner. She had a plan, and hopefully he would listen. Aaron had called sometime while Fi was cooking dinner and said that another club wanted them to perform. Gen walked in a few minutes later and walked to the kitchen. "Something smells good." She said reaching out to taste the sauce that was simmering on the stove.  
  
Fi smiled, "Thanks. It'll be done in thirty."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh, it turns out we're performing at another club tonight. Do you want to sing?"  
  
Gen looked at her sister, "Surly you aren't serious!" She stated incredulously.  
  
"Of course I am. You used to love to hang out with our band."  
  
"I know, but it's just- I haven't sung in a long time."  
  
"It's like riding a bike. One song at least?" Gen stared at her for a moment. "Please." Gen frowned and shook her head. "Please?" Fi repeated.  
  
"Fine, I don't have anything to sing though."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find something."  
  
"I'll need to practice..."  
  
"We don't perform till midnight. So we should have plenty of time to practice."  
  
"Alright. I'm going upstairs to see what Mark is up to. See you back here at 8:15?" Fi winced when she said Mark, but nodded her confirmation at the time of meeting.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Fi said in a clipped voice.  
  
"Right, well see you later..."  
  
"Will you tell Roger to come down here; I need to talk to him for a moment."  
  
Gen looked delighted, "No problem."  
  
Gen walked back upstairs and found Mark on the couch, sleeping. She smiled and walked over to him. She kneeled by the side of the couch and moved some hair off his face. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey." He said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Hey, have a good nap?"  
  
"Sure," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands then putting on his glasses. He looked down at Gen and pulled her up on the couch. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple.  
  
"Are you alright?" He nodded. Roger walked back in and found Gen and Mark on the couch. He knew he had not told her yet. He glared at Mark who stared straight forward. Gen cleared her throat. "Roger, Fi asked me to tell you that she wants to talk to you."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Should I be worried." She smiled and shook her head. He sighed gratefully. "Good. I'll be back in a bit." He glared at Mark one more time and left the apartment.  
  
"Mark what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your hiding something."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Now your lying. Tell me." Just said pulling away from him.  
  
"Okay, I kind of...kissed Maureen." He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck, willing the building tension to dissipate.  
  
"Oh." She said, her lips forming an "O". "When?"  
  
"Earlier today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Gen..."  
  
She stood up, "Did you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Right. Okay." She sighed, her shoulders stiffened.  
  
"But Gen, listen, I didn't mean for it to happen....it just did...."  
  
"I'm sure; I thought she was dating Joanne."  
  
"They broke up."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Perhaps, but please Gen understand."  
  
Gen glared at him, "I understand fine. Is this what you want? Do you want a relationship with me?"  
  
"Genevieve..."  
  
"Damn it Mark just answer the question!" She yelled. He did not answer for a moment for hundreds of thoughts were running through his head. Did he? Did he want a relationship with Gen? 'Yes,' he realized after a moments of hesitation. He was about to answer her when Gen answered for him. "I guess that's my answer." She spoke, her voice lacking emotion. She got up and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Gen walked into the apartment and headed straight for the bathroom. Fi sighed as she heard water running. She looked at Roger, "She's pissed."  
  
"Well yeah, I guess Mark told her."  
  
"No, she is really pissed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She does that whenever she is exceptionally angry, takes a shower I mean. I don't know why, but she does." Fi said, sighing. Silence soon filled the space between them. Both were sitting on the couch and other than "hellos" they had not talked. Roger shifted uncomfortably on the couch and Fi decided to speak up. "I'm sorry."  
  
Roger looked at her surprised. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just, I don't know. I wasn't expecting it and there's just so much baggage that goes along with it and I..." She faded off and rubbed her forehead realizing that there was not much she could say. She looked up at him as he nodded and she realized that he had not taken it the way she had meant for him too. "Roger, look at me. None of that matters though, I do care about you and I don't want to loose you. Is there anyway I can-" Roger cut her off.  
  
"Listen. I don't want you to feel forced and uncomfortable in a relationship. I understand, you don't want a sick boyfriend, it makes sense really, I mean who would? You don't want to make a mistake and end up with it too. Just don't make up false apologies. They mean nothing." Roger said standing up. He knew she would feel uncomfortable with him and he sure as hell did not want to spend his remaining time with someone who felt obligated to him.  
  
"Roger, that's not how I feel."  
  
"Fi, I don't know when I'm going to die, but I am going to die. I don't know how long I'll live, but it won't be more than a few years. Would you like to spend the rest of your days in a relationship you knew the other person did not want to be in? I know I don't. Stop wasting your time. I got it the first time."  
  
"Roger would you just shut up for a moment and listen to me?"  
  
"No. Because nothing you say will change my decision. You said you didn't know if we could have a relationship, well now you don't have to worry about it. I'll see myself out." Roger stood up and left. Fi threw a pillow against the wall and screamed. Gen walked out of the bathroom five minutes later, towel drying her hair.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"The talk didn't go well?"  
  
"Went as well as yours did." Gen laughed softly.  
  
"Sucks for you."  
  
"Likewise. We might as well eat."  
  
"Thank you, my stomach was going 'GRRR.'"  
  
"I know, I heard it."  
  
Fi and Gen sat down at the table and were the middle of the meal when Aaron and Collins walked in, laughing at something. Gen wiped the corners of her mouth, "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds." Aaron blushed. "Collins! You made my friend blush!" Fi laughed.  
  
"He's been doing a lot of that lately."  
  
"Cute." Aaron said.  
  
"Oh Aaron, Gen agreed to sing the song she wrote a few years back."  
  
"That's fantastic!" Aaron said, grinning at Gen who waved her hand and continued drinking water.  
  
"Gen sings?" Collins said.  
  
"Somewhat. She likes to think she has a horrible voice, but those two are more alike then they want to believe. Gen was always more of the intellectual though.. Fi was always the artsy one."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"We know." Fi and Gen said.  
  
"How come you two ladies are so....well rounded."  
  
"Parents." They said simply.  
  
"They were like the damn Brady Bunch...minus the four extra kids."  
  
"Anyway Collins, are you coming tonight?" Fi stated.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Fabulous. We got to go, Gen's voice needs to be tuned."  
  
"Your ass needs to be tuned."  
  
"Touché." Aaron and Fi went to get the guitars and Collins took this moment to talk to Gen.  
  
"So you know about Mark and Maur-"  
  
"Drop it Collins." Gen said in a meaningful tone. He nodded. Fi and Aaron came out and the three left with cheerful 'Good-byes.' Collins walked back upstairs to ask the guys if they wanted to go. Mark had some serious ass-kissing to do, and Roger...well he just needed to talk to her.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Aren't we cheerful?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"No thanks. Hey Fi's band is doing a last minute performance."  
  
"Again? They've done one like every day this week." Roger said.  
  
"Apparently they're popular."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Anyway, Fi and Gen want you to come." Collins said... 'A little lying never hurt anyone,' he thought to himself. It took him a while to coerce the two depressing men to come, but they finally relented. "They perform at midnight."  
  
At midnight Collins, Roger, and Mark entered the club. It was quite rundown on the inside, but it was inviting none the less. Collins walked up to the stage where Pessimistic Dreams was setting up and told them the usual "Good luck." Fi and Aaron nodded their thanks and Gen smiled. They began their set, and all went smoothly. Finally, Fi sang her first ballad in ages and Aaron beamed at her.  
  
The audience stood up and applauded Fi who bowed graciously and walked up to the mike. "Thank you so much. Alright, tonight for our last song, we're going to do something a little different. My sister just came back to the states not too long ago, and after A LOT of begging she's agreed to sing." Gen blushed slightly and walked up to the mike as the lights dimmed and the slow music played.  
  
Not too long ago,  
  
You were right by my side.  
  
With you everything always went right.  
  
I tried so hard, to walk in your prints.  
  
And I loved every laugh,  
  
And the sparkle of your eyes,  
  
And even now, I remember your last words...  
  
You told me,  
  
Don't the let sun fade away from your eyes.  
  
The moon is always envious.  
  
Your heart is what I fell in love with and now...  
  
I'm letting you go,  
  
I'm wishing you the world,  
  
Just let me say Goodnight.  
  
It's so hard to let go of everything,  
  
When everyday brings back new memories  
  
Summer love, winter heat.  
  
Nothing meant more than that.  
  
Chaste kisses, passionate laughs  
  
Everything was too much  
  
But even now, I remember your last words  
  
You told me,  
  
Don't the let sun fade away from your eyes.  
  
The moon is always envious.  
  
Your heart is what I fell in love with and now...  
  
I'm letting you go,  
  
I'm wishing you the world,  
  
Just let me say Goodnight.  
  
Sweet lullabies,  
  
Closet dreaming,  
  
Your scent lingers on my pillow,  
  
I see you everywhere,  
  
I hear your voice in my mind  
  
It's hard to begin to say what I feel  
  
The notes are nothing compared to your faith.  
  
Don't the let sun fade away from your eyes.  
  
The moon is always envious.  
  
Your heart is what I fell in love with and now...  
  
I'm letting you go,  
  
I'm wishing you the world,  
  
Just let me say Goodnight, oh...goodnight.  
  
Aaron walked up to Gen afterwards and hugged her. "Jeff would be proud of you, you know that right?"  
  
"He'd better be." Gen said, Aaron chuckled. Fi walked up to her sister and smiled.  
  
"You alright?" Gen inhaled shakily and nodded. It was a song that both Aaron and Fi knew was very personal. It was a song that held to many memories, written by a man who never spent time on poetry or whimsical words.  
  
"I'm never doing it again, so don't ask." Gen said meaningfully.  
  
"I know. I know." Gen nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you back at the apartment."  
  
"Want me to come with."  
  
"No." Fi looked at her. "God Fi, I won't get lost, I promise."  
  
Fi took a step back at her sister lash, "I know Gen, it's just..."  
  
"Don't bother." Gen said heading for the door. When she left the club she screamed "God!" Someone came up from behind her and tugged on her shoulder, she whirled around. "What do you want Mark?" She asked, suddenly tired and not looking forward to talking to him.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright, obviously not. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not now, and not with you." Mark took a step back.  
  
"Gen if this is about earlier, I want to apologize, you left before I got to say what I wanted to-"  
  
"First off, this isn't about you and your fucking incapability to keep your lips off other women. It's about something you could not possibly understand."  
  
"I could try."  
  
"I don't want you to understand."  
  
"That makes a lot of since." Mark stated, sarcasm dripping off each word.  
  
"Does anything make sense?" She asked him.  
  
"Some things do."  
  
"Does anything meaningful make sense?"  
  
"Usually not."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Gen turned around and started walking.  
  
"Hey wait up."  
  
"Mark, please...leave me alone alright?" Mark stood and looked at her, anger growing in his eyes. Instead of retorting though, he just nodded his head.  
  
Back at the club, the band had finished cleaning up when Fi noticed Roger. "I'll be right back." She told Ryan who nodded. She walked up to Roger, "Hey. I didn't realize you were coming."  
  
"Collins told us you were performing. Do you ever take a break?" Fi smiled and shook her head. "No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Why'd you come?" She asked.  
  
Roger ran his fingers through his highlighted blonde hair. He then looked down at her and smiled. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, I know we can't forget what happened, can we just get over it?" Roger said.  
  
"What about earlier?"  
  
"Screw what I said- there's enough drama around here without our help. So..."  
  
"I'd like that." Fi said cutting him off.  
  
"Let's go." Roger said grasping her hand. The two headed back to the building and Roger bent down to kiss her. The kiss started out slow, but quickly grew. Fi moaned slightly and dropped her guitar case and tried to open the door behind her. She backed up into the apartment, her lips still attached to Rogers and the two fell over the end of the couch. Fi laughed slightly and Roger pulled back for a moment. Then kissed her once again, it was a kiss of hunger, passion, fear, hope, and possibly love.  
  
"I see you two made up." Gen said, thoroughly humored. Roger sat up quickly and Fi wiped her mouth. "Don't let me stop you. I'm going out."  
  
"Gen, it's like 2 in the morning." Gen only shrugged.  
  
"See you later." She walked out of the apartment. Roger stood up and looked at her.  
  
"I'd better go." She nodded. She walked him to do the door. "So we're back to this again?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Walking each other everywhere." He said teasingly.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get attacked." She said winking. "Good night love." She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good night Fi."  
  
Gen walked outside, the air had grown colder and bitterer than it was earlier. She shoved her hands in her pockets and began walking, she had no destination in mind, but she needed to walk. It was quite stupid really, walking around aimlessly at two in the morning, how many people were out that could be trusted. She walked around to a coffee shop that seemed to still be open and walked in. The guy behind the counter looked dead on his feet but smiled when she came in. "I just want a latte, thanks." He nodded and handed her, her coffee. "Why are you still open at this time of the night."  
  
"For people like you who seem to walk around at god-awful hours."  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"That's usually the story."  
  
"I guess." She sat down at a table that was near a window and stared out at the sidewalk. She sat there for maybe an hour or two. She did not really know, nor did she care. Finally she stood up and waved her goodbye to the poor soul who was working the graveyard shift in the house of caffeine and walked out the door that jingled with its opening. She breathed into her hands and began walking down the street. She stared at the gray sidewalk that seemed to understand her grief. It was funny really that she found her only solace in inanimate objects. Even more so at how she seemed to understand the sidewalk. Millions of people walk over it everyday and not one person ever seems to take the time to wonder who walked on the sidewalk. That was how Gen felt, old, used, and ultimately ignored. She groaned and laughed at her foolishness. She was comparing herself to the damn sidewalk. She continued her journey back to the apartment completely oblivious to her surroundings. She passed a man who waved and she nodded her greeting, after that however, everything went black....  
  
A/N: Wow that royally sucked. Sorry guys, Guard just started up so unfortunately my arms are aching...please review though. I feel like I'm turning Gen and Fi into some kind of wimpy ass chicks instead of who I really want them to be. 


	16. You Do Like my Baby Sister

**You Do Like My Baby Sister**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mark, Maureen, Roger, Collins, or Joanne.  
  
Fi woke up around seven that morning. She placed her feet over the side of the bed and stretched. The aroma of coffee filled the apartment, and Fi walked out of her room into the kitchen to grab a mug. Aaron was fiddling around in the kitchen while Collins sat at the bar reading a book. "Morning Aaron, Collins." Collins raised his mug in response and Aaron smiled and ruffled her hair as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the balcony and sat outside.  
  
"Morning beautiful." A voice said up above her. She raised her hand and smiled.  
  
"Hey. Plan on coming down?" She asked. He nodded and walked back inside. A few minutes later he walked out onto Fi's balcony and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.  
  
"Are you working tonight?" He asked her.  
  
"Nope. Thank god."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"Want me to go?"  
  
She turned to face him, scrunched up her nose, and then shook her head indicating a "no."  
  
Roger shook his head, slightly mocking her before smiling and kissing her. Fi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a little more. They seemed totally oblivious to the world around them until Aaron came out. "Have either of you seen Gen?"  
  
Fi pulled back slightly, "Is she not in her room?" He shook his head. "Did she even come home last night after her walk?"  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that." Aaron stated. Fi walked back inside and into her room, the bed was made, and her room was neat, she walked out of her room and out of the apartment. She ran down the steps and out of the building, her car was still there. She looked up and down the street frantically as if Gen would suddenly appear. She ran her hand through her already tangled hair and sighed in frustration. 'Where are you?' She thought. She ran back upstairs and into her apartment where Aaron, Roger, and Collins were waiting.  
  
"Her car is still down there, she didn't come home last night." She said, her voice shaking and slightly high pitched. Roger walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"She's fine; she can take care of herself."  
  
"And what if she isn't Roger? What if she's lying unconscious out there somewhere? What if she's fucking dead? I should have never let her walk by herself. I knew she was upset; I should have made her talk to me. This is all my fault Roger...I-" The rest of her words were cut off, the tears that had begun building behind her eyes released down her cheeks. She stared at the floor as Roger pulled her into a crushing embrace.  
  
"We'll find her Fi, I promise you, we'll find her."  
  
"Pray it isn't too late though." She said hoarsely before she fell to her knees crying. Aaron walked out of the apartment and ran upstairs.  
  
"Mark...Mark...MARK!" Aaron yelled into the apartment, Mark walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"Did Gen come around her last night?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Did you see her after the gig?"  
  
"We talked right after, but other than that no."  
  
"Did she say anything...weird?"  
  
"She was upset, but other than that no."  
  
"Did you see her around two or so?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mark, Gen's missing, we don't even know where to begin to look for her."  
  
"Call the police."  
  
"How would that help?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's a start. Have you checked the local hospital?"  
  
"No, come downstairs." Mark followed, pulling on his jacket.  
  
"Are you alright Fi?" Mark asked. She looked up at him for a moment then turned her gaze onto a spot on the wall. Mark walked over to the phone and started making some calls. His last call was to the hospital. After a few moments of hurried conversation he hung up. "Around eight this morning, a young girl was brought in, it might be Gen." Mark said, heading for the door. Fi stood up and walked behind him, Roger, Aaron, and Collins in toe. About twenty minutes later the group had arrived at the hospital. Fi ran to the emergency room.  
  
"Was there a young woman brought in here earlier this morning?" The charge nurse nodded, Fi pulled out a picture of Gen from her wallet, "Was this her?" The nurse took the picture, scrutinized it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like her; she was taken to the Trauma unit. Lady, I should warn you, she's beat up pretty badly." Fi took off, not even beginning to digest the fact that her sister was in the Trauma unit. She got on the elevator and rode it to the next floor. It opened up to the main desk.  
  
"Could you please tell me where Genevieve Blake is?" Fi asked a woman at the desk while showing her a picture. "She's my sister and-"  
  
"Down the hall and firs door to the left." The woman said kindly.  
  
"Thank you!" Fi ran to Gen's room and pushed the door back. She placed her hand over her mouth and released a small gasp when she saw her sister.  
  
Gen was lying on the bed, seemingly sleeping, but most likely unconscious. 'At least she isn't unconscious on the street.' Fi thought bitterly. Gen's right eye was swollen and black. Above her eyebrow there was a cut that led to her eyebrow. Her left cheek was swollen and bruised as was the left part of her upper lip. She had another cut that went down her right cheek to her lip. The parts of her skin that weren't bruised purple were pale leaving a disgusting contrast. Her arms were bruised and a couple of fingers were wrapped. She had so many IV's coming out her left arm, Fi couldn't even begin to guess what each one did. Fi didn't dare what the rest of her looked like, and was slightly glad that the blanket was pulled up to her breast. A few minutes after she had reached the room, Roger, Aaron, Collins, and Mark ran in. Aaron walked to the other side of the bed from Fi and inhaled sharply. "Is she alright?" He asked in a whispered tone. Fi shrugged and pulled up a chair to sit down. She stared at her sister, willing her to wake up. She gently picked up her hand, and held it between her palms.  
  
"Wake up, please...wake up." Fi said, her voice breaking with the tears.  
  
"I'll go see if I can find anything out." Collins stated. Mark moved to the end of the bed and stared at her, he somehow knew this was only the beginning for Gen, and what a rough beginning it was.

* * *

Two days passed, and Fi and Aaron held a constant vigil by Gen's side. Aaron's family consisted of Fi and Gen, the thought of losing either one of them was disheartening. Fi and Gen were not only sisters but best friends. Fi did not want to lose either one. Collins and Roger visited during the day, but left the nights to Fi and Aaron. Mark spent the two days in the lounge with his head in his hands. He never understood how things could change so quickly, and this just further confused him. He wanted Gen awake and well. Not lying in a bed hooked up by "hospital lifelines." He always stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Gen full on. Even with the nasty bruises marking her face, Mark thought she was a vision of loveliness. By the third day, Gen stirred. She looked down at her sister and smiled, unable to talk because of the tube down her throat. She looked up and saw Mark. Surprise flashed in her eyes, and then she began to panic. Mark ran out to get a nurse. Instantly a nurse and doctor ran in.  
  
"Well Ms. Blake, you gave all of us quite a start." The doctor said calmly. "Let's remove that tube from your throat, you threw up quite a lot while you were out." He quickly set to work on removing the obscene tube and when he was done, Gen rubbed her throat and nodded her thanks. Fi handed her a glass of water, and Gen willingly drank it. Aaron squeezed her hand and she smiled. "She'll be able to talk in an hour or so. It'll be hoarse but that much can be expected.  
  
Sure enough, an hour later Gen was talking and laughing with Fi, Aaron, Collins, and Roger. Mark walked in and looked over at Gen. She immediately shut up. Mark spoke, "Can you guys give us a minute?" They looked over at Gen who nodded. The four stood up and left. "How are you feeling?" Mark asked timidly. Gen rolled her shoulder and winced. "Not great I take it."  
  
"I've been in worse pain, can't think of time though." She said attempting to be humorous.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
  
"You're going to have to."  
  
"I know, and I plan on doing it while every one is in the same room so I don't have to repeat myself twelve times."  
  
"Listen, Gen, you have no idea how sorry I really am about what happened..."  
  
"Don't." Gen stated sternly.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't bother Mark. I've been given those same excuses ten times before, I don't need that bull shit from you. You're an asshole, you know that right? And that's coming from me."  
  
"I don't know why it happened it just did..."  
  
"Guess what Mark? You're going to get a lot of opportunities for things like that, but when you're in a relationship you don't let things 'just happen'."  
  
"I didn't realize we were in a relationship." Mark said, instantly regretting it.  
  
"So I was just a fling for you? Dear god Mark, you knew about Jeff and you still used me?"  
  
"You need to get over Jeff."  
  
"Screw you. You know nothing about him, if you did, you'd be ashamed of yourself." She spat. "And that still leaves us with the fact that you Mr. Camera-boy, used me."  
  
"I DID NOT USE YOU! I don't play that shit!" Mark said, raising his voice.  
  
"Well what was it then Mark? You can't have both Maureen and I. She may enjoy being with tons of people at one point but guess what, that isn't me. You're really something Ma-" Mark cut her off by kissing her.  
  
"I don't know how to explain to you that Maureen is only a friend, but if you tell me that didn't mean anything I'll leave right now."  
  
"It meant nothing." Gen said.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe whatever the hell you want, but here is the truth, it meant nothing! Do you understand...NOTHING!" Mark looked down at her then stalked out of the room. Gen slapped her hands over her face and groaned.  
  
"Care to tell me why you just did that?" Aaron asked while walking into her room.  
  
"I would if I know why. Aaron, he kissed another girl, and he expects me to be okay with it. It wouldn't suck so much if it wasn't some girl I knew and trusted, or his ex. But I guess that's my luck isn't it." She said, her voice thick with growing emotion.  
  
"You have to let go of Jeff before you can move on."  
  
"Why does everyone tell me that? I know I have to, but guess what, it's hard. He hasn't been dead a year yet my entire world is screaming for me to get over him?"  
  
"You're not betraying him by caring for Mark." Gen lowered her head. "Fuck Gen, is that what this is about. You feel like your betraying Jeff by caring for Mark?"  
  
"Partly, I guess."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"I know that." She spat. "Listen, I'm going back in a few months, and him kissing Maureen just proves the point that it wouldn't work."  
  
"There's a wonderful thing called trust. You should try it sometime."  
  
"Like you trust Collins?"  
  
"I do trust him."  
  
"Not enough to tell him your little secret."  
  
"That was low."  
  
"It was the truth. Don't you dare tell me how to handle anything when you can't even tell Collins the truth."  
  
"He hasn't asked."  
  
"Doesn't mean he shouldn't know." Gen said. "I love you Aaron, your like my brother, Collins loves you in the way you need to be loved though, you have to tell him." Aaron sighed and slipped into a chair.  
  
"I know." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just not easy to tell."  
  
"Without telling him, you'll never have a relationship. At least by letting him know you'll have a beginning, even if it's a rough beginning." Aaron nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep kiddo."  
  
"Yes sir." She said and mock saluted him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Gen always had someone by her side. On one day in particular it was Roger.  
  
"Hey cutie." She said to Roger. He laughed.  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?"  
  
"Yeah, but she also told me flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"She's right. What's in the bag."  
  
He looked down, "Oh, just some stuff we thought you might like." He pulled up a chair and sat down as Gen pulled herself up. "I take it things between you and Mark aren't going?"  
  
"You're a quick one. What else did you expect?"  
  
"Are you really willing to stop something before it started because of a mistake."  
  
"It was a pretty big mistake."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"It would have to have ended eventually you know."  
  
Roger looked up, "Why?"  
  
"I can't stay here, I'm going back."  
  
"And you don't think a long-distance relationship would last?"  
  
"Not when I'm gone six months out of the year."  
  
"He could go with you."  
  
"Can you picture him in Africa?"  
  
Roger thought about it, then laughed. "No not really."  
  
"I couldn't either."  
  
"You care for him don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let him know."  
  
"What's the point? One of us or both will end up hurt in a few months."  
  
"He's hurting now Gen. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but let me tell you this. Running won't help, because when you've come to your realizations, you may find he may not be there."  
  
"I'll think on it."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
"You guys are sure tough on a hospital patient."  
  
"Stuff it, you go home tomorrow."  
  
"I know, I've been ready to leave since I woke up."  
  
Roger mussed Gen's hair. "I'm sure you have."

* * *

Later that night at the loft, Roger was talking to Mark. "I saw Gen today."  
  
"Exciting." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Mark, lose the sarcasm."  
  
"Why? You use it all the damn time."  
  
"It works for me." Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
"Roger, why the hell are you bothering me?"  
  
"Because you've acted like shit ever since you kissed Maureen."  
  
"Don't go there, don't fucking go there. I went through your shit with April, and I went through your shit with Mimi, and did I say anything ever? No I didn't. I watched you sulk and blow off everything, so don't you fucking tell me what I'm doing." Mark said, slamming into his bedroom. Someone knocked on the door, it was Maureen.  
  
"Hey Roger, is Markey here?" She said in her upbeat tone.  
  
"Can I help you Maureen?"  
  
"Yeah...is Mark in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine." Roger opened the door up a little more, letting Maureen in.  
  
"So...where is he?"  
  
"Mark, get your ass out here."  
  
"What the fuck do you-oh Maureen...hi."  
  
"Hey Markey. Listen I just wanted to apologize again. But honestly, I enjoyed it, and I know you did too, so I don't know why I'm apologizing."  
  
"God Maureen, get off of your fucking planet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm tired of you coming to me whenever your sex life sucks. I'm not your porn, so back the hell off!"  
  
"I guess Gen still hasn't forgiven you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"No and I don't blame her. Just get the hell out of my face. Go...leave."  
  
Maureen glared at him. "Whatever Mark."  
  
"Good bye Maureen." Mark said slamming the door behind her as she left.  
  
"I don't know if that was wise." Roger said.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Maureen will be nothing more than the drama queen friend I have."  
  
"Congratulations Mark, you've finally stopped dancing the Tango Maureen." Mark grinned slightly. "However, you still have to get in the good graces of Gen."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"No your not, your sulking."  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Try again."  
  
Fi walked upstairs a few minutes later. "Who pissed off Maureen?"  
  
"I did." Mark stated.  
  
Fi looked at him, then smiled. "You do like my baby sister!" She exclaimed.  
  
"A bit." Mark admitted.  
  
A/N: Okay, stopping there, I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be full of redemption, and more controversy bleh...ah well. I'm writing my Roger one-short, actually I'm writing two. Hehe. I may have one up tonight. Just depends, I'm having some trouble with the other one. Okay you know what to do, review bitte!  
  
I love you all! 


	17. Marky the Romantic

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent (Roger, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins) I do own Gen...Fi...and AARON! Hehe, Gay men rock my moms face.  
  
To my constant reviewers: The frauline and EMI....both of you rock my moms face even more than Gay men do. Here I go...

**Marky the Romantic**

Gen sat up on her bed flipping through the channels of the hospital TV before groaning and shutting it off. It seemed the only thing that was ever on the damn things were Soap Operas, and personally, Gen could care less if Raoul got Janet back by killing her fiancé Tony who happened to be his sisters ex husband and father of her unborn child. How people could honestly become enthralled in those types of plots evaded Gen's mind. She pushed herself back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling while twiddling her thumbs. She seriously needed something to break up the monotony of patient life. Luckily, she was going to be able to leave tomorrow morning, but in all honesty she felt quite fine. The sunlight poured through the blinded windows and she turned her head slightly to look out at the city. Sometimes she wondered where the sky had gone, she had lived in New York ever since she had graduated from high school, then she met Jeff and everything for her had changed. With him she had felt meaning, importance, and loved. He had come to her one day and got down on both knees begging her to go with her to Africa with him. At first she was reluctant. She loved the city life, and she believed that after experiencing New York's lust, she could hardly settle for less, but, after realizing how much that this trip had truly meant for him, she relented. She smiled as his face came to her mind. She sighed and once again returned her gaze onto the ceiling while trying to hold onto his picture tightly. It scared her sometimes. At moments she could remember everything about him, his scent, his laugh, and his voice, but she could not see his face. Then other times she could only see his face, and lately, he had started to disappear altogether. It scared her. Jeff was the man she was supposed to marry, to grow old with, and yet now that he was only gone and she could not remember him.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, trying to convert her tears to something else, anything else. Her first night in Africa had been memorable, everything that a young girl in love could possibly want. Now she knew better.  
  
Jeff and Gen had taken a break from unpacking to take a walk around the mission, they found a small clearing and sat down on it. Gen looked up to the skies and gasped.  
  
"You don't see this picture in New York."  
  
"No you don't." Jeff's deep voice replied.  
  
"It's hard to imagine that this is the same sky as New York, it's gorgeous though."  
  
"Yes. See that there, it's Orion's Belt and that is Sirius." Jeff said as he started pointing out the constellations. Soon the conversation quieted down, and the couple sat in silence in a palm to palm embrace. Jeff spoke up after a while. "Gen."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have something to ask...no say."  
  
Gen turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
"You know I love you, and you know I refuse to use clichés to say the same thing. But I really can't picture my future with out you, and I know that every breath I take would be broken if I had to. I know this isn't overly romantic or even the right timing. I don't have much to offer, but Gen, when we return to America, will you marry me?"  
  
Gen searched his face, "Are you serious. I mean, sometimes you can barely handle seeing me every couple of days, how are you going to handle every day?"  
  
"I'll take vacations. Gen I'm serious." Gen smiled and kissed him deeply. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Most defiantly Mr. Burrow that is a yes." Jeff smiled greatly and picked her up immediately.  
  
"You, my dearest Genevieve, have made me the happiest man."  
  
"You men always say that."  
  
"Not every man knows you." He said before kissing her.  
  
Gen opened her eyes and quickly wiped away the tears that had built up with the heel of her palm. She heard someone knock on the door frame, and she smiled. "Hey Fi."  
  
"Hey baby sist- I mean Gen." She corrected herself immediately at Gen's glare. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. I don't know why they won't let me go."  
  
"'Cause they're all a bunch of sadistic bastards that want to screw you up as much as possible before sending you home."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"If you're feeling fine, then why were you crying?"  
  
"I wasn't crying."  
  
"Okay, then why were you 'tearing up'?"  
  
Gen sighed, "I was remembering Jeff."  
  
Fi walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Honey, you have got to stop doing this to yourself. You seemed fine when you got here."  
  
"I was always the better actress out of the two of us." Gen said solemnly.  
  
"True. And I'm pretty damn good."  
  
"Did you get the part?"  
  
"Yup." Fi would be the lead in an upcoming individual musical. "Stop changing the subject."  
  
Gen sat up once again and stared at the wall straight ahead of her while Fi sat down, she didn't say anything for a while, but when she did speak, her voice was cracked slightly. "It scares me so much sometimes. How one moment I can feel him with every one of my senses. I can see, hear, taste, touch, and smell him. But the next moment, I'm straining to remember his entire face. His deep blue eyes, his square jaw, his tanned complexion, and black hair. I just don't get it." She said, dropping her head. She inhaled quickly before talking again. "We were engaged you know. Supposed to get married three months from today. It isn't fair. How people fight their feelings for another while others are forced to go through the motions alone."  
  
"Kind of like your doing with Mark?"  
  
Gen snapped her head up at the mention of Mark. "What?"  
  
"You said that it wasn't fair that people deny their feelings, that is exactly what your doing with Mark."  
  
"I'm not denying anything. I care for him."  
  
"Then why are you making this so hard?"  
  
"He hasn't tried that hard."  
  
"This isn't just about Maureen is it?" Gen sighed, and then shook her head. "No I thought not. What else is going on?"  
  
"I feel like I'm somehow betraying Jeff when I'm with Mark. I tried to ignore it, push it aside, whatever, but it's still there."  
  
"So basically Maureen's kiss just gave you a way to end it all."  
  
"Always the analytical one aren't you."  
  
"I guess, but why?"  
  
"I'm leaving Fi." Gen said, her voice rising. "Do you understand that? Do you understand that I'm going to be leaving in a few months and stay gone for a few months? How fair would that be to Mark? How fair would that be to me?"  
  
"Shouldn't you let Mark decide?"  
  
"I could, but he'll choose the wrong decision. This is what's best Fi, believe me when I say that."  
  
"I wish I could. Gen look at me. You can push away as many people as you want to, but Mark won't give up. So you can relent now, or be prepared to be severely embarrassed by his attempts. Put him out of his misery, let him in."  
  
"I'll think about it." Gen said numbly.  
  
"Sounds like dinner should be arriving, I'll leave."  
  
"It's only like 6!"  
  
"I know, remember, there are old people here."  
  
"I know, I know." Fi kissed Gen's forehead.  
  
"I'll pick you up around nine tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"G'bye." Gen sat back as the nurse wheeled in the dinner cart.  
  
"Hello sweetheart."  
  
"Hey." Gen said to the nurse.  
  
"Here's your dinner." The nurse said placing the uncovered plate in front of her. Gen poked it with her finger.  
  
"Can I have some extra..."  
  
"Macaroni, yes dear, I know." The nurse said smiling while placing the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Thanks. I just don't trust...that." She said pointing to the offending plate.  
  
"Sometimes, neither do I." Gen laughed.  
  
"A nurse with a sense of humor."  
  
"One of us has to have some."  
  
"Of course, what a perfect combination. A 'knock knock' joke while shoving an IV into someone's vein." The nurse chuckled slightly.  
  
"Back to the salt mines for me."  
  
"I know how that works."  
  
The nurse contemplated her for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you do. Bye Miss Genevieve."  
  
"Bye Andrea."  
  
Gen started eating the macaroni and humming lightly to herself when she heard a knock. It was Mark. She waved him in cautiously. "Hey Gen." He said quietly. She looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Hey Mark...can I help you?"  
  
"Listen Gen, I know what I did was really really stupid, I didn't mean for it to happen, honestly it just-"  
  
"Did, I know Mark. I just don't understand how it can "just happen" you either want it to happen or you don't. You were pretty stupid to be making out with her in Fi's apartment, it's like you wanted to be caught!"  
  
"I didn't choose the time nor the place for Maureen to make a move on me. If I did it would have never happened! God Gen, could you just listen to me long enough to desert your fucked up preconceived notions?"  
  
Gen glared at him. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? Marching in here trying to pretend that nothing happened, you stupid arrogant-" Her voice was cut off by Mark's lips pressing into hers. Gen responded almost immediately, surprising Mark, but mostly herself.  
  
"That." Mark said indicating the exchange. "Meant something to me. What happened between Maureen and I didn't. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'm willing to do anything to do so."  
  
"There isn't anything to do. Truth is Mark, we'd have eventually broken up."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"How many times am I going to go through this?" Gen groaned. "Mark, I'm going back."  
  
"And what? You don't trust me?"  
  
"It's not that, but it wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"Are women always this dramatic?"  
  
"What?" Gen asked by his abrupt change in conversation.  
  
"Nothing. I don't care about your damn fears of the future, I want to spend now with you." Mark said simply, staring down at her. Gen shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"I can't promise you anything."  
  
"I didn't ask for promises."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen in the future."  
  
"Didn't think you did."  
  
"If you find someone you like more..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"If you do, feel free to go for it."  
  
"Are you done now?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So...can we make up?" Gen only looked up at him. "Good, but first..." Mark quickly left the room and returned with a teddy bear about the size of Gen, two dozen orange-tipped and blue roses, a plastic tiara and a red and silver banner that read, "To my princess from your prince.."  
  
"Do you know how insanely corny this is?"  
  
"Yeah, but I hoped you'd like it." He said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Marky, the romantic." She giggled. "I love it." She stated. He walked over to the bed and she pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Collins and Aaron were sitting at a coffee table, Collins drinking tea, while Aaron drank a latte. Aaron held a guarded, distant look in his eyes, and Collins could feel it. Aaron had always been a somewhat carefree guy, but ever since Gen's admittance into the hospital, things had been different. "Aaron, what's wrong?"  
  
Aaron snapped out of his reverie, "Huh what?"  
  
"I said what's wrong?"  
  
He cleared his throat, "Nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I don't." Collins stated, and Aaron looked at him defeated.  
  
"I-" Aaron stopped and sighed. "Collins, I have something I need to tell you, something I probably should have told you earlier."  
  
"And..." Collins said, immediately covering Aaron's hands with his own.  
  
"Okay...listen, Fi's dreams were only part of the reason we moved to New York. I mean she told me she wanted to move to New York, and I just had to get out so I followed. Collins...I'm dying."  
  
Collins pulled back slightly. "AIDS?"  
  
Aaron quickly shook his head 'no'. "No, I don't have AIDS. Alright, when I was a little kid, I kept having these blinding migraines. My world would go black for minutes to hours and I'd eventually black out. Turns out I had some sort of tumor. Well anyway, I went through radiation and such, and well the doctors told me it was gone. Well about two months before we moved up here, I started having migraines again. I went back, went through radiation and chemo, and I was told that the tumor wasn't affected whatsoever. We moved up here because I had to get away, I couldn't spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, down there."  
  
Collins gulped slightly and looked at Aaron. "So why did you pull back when I told you I had AIDS?"  
  
"Because I didn't want that revelation from you. It meant that we were something, and I didn't want that to be. I've lost boyfriends to death, and I've felt that emptiness. The fact that I was...am going to die before you, only to leave you to that same fate breaks my heart." Aaron said, while staring down at the table top.  
  
"This is a new case for me." Collins said, an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Aaron's head snapped up, "What?"  
  
"I've had boyfriends, but they are either healthy or have AIDS. Angel, the man I had planned to spend my life with, died of AIDS."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I am too. But listen, the fact was I kind of felt the same way you did. I only wish you had told me sooner." With that Collins stood up and left, leaving Aaron to stare after him as he left.  
  
"Shit." He whispered.

* * *

Fi and Roger sat on Fi's couch watching a movie. Every once in a while Roger would lean over and kiss Fi. She would in turn poke his side, indicating that indeed, a movie was on the screen. "I don't care." Roger said, grinning.  
  
"Ugh, fine." Fi said before leaning up to kiss Roger. He smiled into the kiss which continued to grow. Fi started to push Roger down on the couch, and she laid down on top of him, kissing him senselessly. She really couldn't believe how fast life could change on someone. One moment you were in an argument, the next moment you were making out like there was no tomorrow. She liked the latter better. His arms came around her and rested on her behind while she placed her hands on his cheeks. After a small eternity, the two broke apart, and Fi dropped her head to his shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply while Roger leaned back and closed his eyes. Fi pulled back into her seated position and Roger sat up as well. "Well that was..." But she was cut off. Roger kissed her and soon the positions were switched. Fi under Roger, her lips seemingly attached to his.  
  
Sometimes you just have to let your lips do the talking.  
  
A/N: Review! And if you're a new reader....let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, you guys really help me to unwind! 


	18. He's Dying

**He's Dying**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

A/N: BAH! 11th grade is not a fun school year, anyway here is the newest chapter.

I AM SO SORRY FOR MY DELAY!!! And unfortunately, the updates will be one a couple of weeks, I have so much on my plate, and because this story means so much to me, I do not want it to suck. Please review, they help me through my stressful day. I have a German test tomorrow...bleh.

Collins and Aaron had not really talked since their discussion two days ago. Aaron could not really blame Collins for his distance, Aaron had done the same thing to him. Yet Aaron felt Collins was only disappointed in him, a feeling far worse than having someone actually angry at him. Aaron sat on an iron bench in a nearby park. Over the weeks he had been here, he had found the park to be his hideout. The bench was situated in front of the playground, and Aaron found comfort in watching the younger children play. It reminded him of the playground in his own hometown, oh how he missed it. Aaron would never be considered as a sentimentalist, but he always loved his home. His family was always supportive of him, his mother and father understood his sexuality, and the problems that came with being a gay man growing up in a smaller town. His older brother, Josh, was Aaron's best friend, well besides Fiona of course, and it amazed Aaron at how his younger brother, Kory, was still able to admire him as all younger brothers do at one point. He knew he was a coward running away from his problems, but he also believed it would have been easier on everyone if he just left home to die.

Aaron had only been to one funeral, and that funeral was for his sister Hailey. Hailey was the oldest of all of the Kaplan children by four years, making her six years older than Aaron. She died when Aaron was seventeen in a car accident. The worst part about the entire death was that Hailey was pregnant, her husband David and she were trying for nearly a year to have a child, that day Aaron lost not only a sister, but a nephew as well. David left town after that, and no one had heard from him since.

Aaron glanced down at the cigarette and sighed. His mother often cautioned him that cigarettes would kill him one day. He laughed darkly, he was already dying, cigarettes would not quicken or slow down that death. He remembered the doctor's appointment in which he was told the tumor had returned, and was continuing to grow. He went through the motions, radiation, chemo, everything. The last scan had informed him that the tumor had grown larger, Aaron gulped as he realized he was dying. Fi squeezed his hand, and that night they had made the decision to leave. Aaron was given his time limit, as all dying patients were given, six months, if he was lucky. Aaron sighed and rubbed his cheek, if that was right he had maybe a month left. Aaron looked back up at the kids. He wished for just one day he could have a day like that, when there were no worries. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The migraine was returning, over the past week they had grown increasingly worse. Not only did his head throb, but the vertigo and numbness were increasing. He sat still for a moment, until the dizziness had disappeared, then stood up and began to walk back to the loft, he needed to tell Fi, she would know what to do, she always had.

* * *

Aaron walked into the apartment only to find Gen sprawled out on the couch reading her worn copy of _The Little Prince. _He smiled fondly at her, for as long as he had known Gen and Fi, Gen had always loved the story and often read it when she had the time.

"The ending never changes, you know that right?" He asked Gen.

Gen replied without looking up, "I know, perhaps that's why I read it so much; it's the only constant in my life." Aaron nodded and stared at his best friend's little sister, whom he had considered a baby sister as well. She was dressed in men's pajama pants and a large grey Braves sweatshirt, her reading glasses low on her nose.

"Do you know where Fi is?" Gen shook her head, her attention still focused on the book. Aaron laughed silently and walked over to the couch. He reached over the side and grabbed the book out of her hands. Gen shouted in protest.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"Good reason."

"I thought so."

Gen waited a moment, "Can I have it back now?"

"Nope." Gen grunted then stood up, Aaron backed up a little.

"Now?"  
  
"Nope."

Gen walked toward him, and Aaron bolted. Gen ran after him, slower than she usually would and finally jumped on his back. Aaron dropped the book and grabbed Gen from behind. "Aren't you a little old to want piggy-back rides?"

Gen laughed, "Nah-uh," she said shaking her head and burying her head in his neck. Aaron began spinning around and Gen laughed even louder. Neither noticed that Roger, Mark, and Fi had entered the apartment. Fi finally spoke up.

"Children!" Aaron stopped immediately but the momentum left him faltering and both fell to the floor, Aaron on top. He then rolled onto his back and they both looked at each other before laughing. Fi smiled as Roger and Mark just rolled their eyes. "Done now?"

"Quite." Gen said through breaths. She sat up and rubbed her backside. "Thanks genius, next time we land on your ass, not mine."

"Wasn't my fault princess, but I'll remember that for future data." Aaron said, his back still on the ground but his face fully turned to Gen.

Mark walked over to Gen who held her arms out, silently asking for a help up. Mark pulled her up and Gen smiled. "Thanks Marky."

"No problem," he said, staring at her, a grin forming onto his lips.

"What's so funny?" Gen asked, her own smile overtaking her face. He only shook his head and continued to stare. "What?" She asked. He still gave her no reply. "What?" She nearly yelled in frustration. He bent down slightly and kissed her lips gently. Gen sighed and moved her arms to surround his neck. Mark moved his arms to her waist and pulled her closely. Roger cleared his throat, Mark pulled back from her lips slightly.

"What do you want Davis?" He asked, his breath still on Gen's lips.

"Just wondering when the PDA will cease."

"Oh please Roger, you and Fi are always attached to each other's lips." Gen stated. Fi blushed.

"Are not." Fi stated.

"Are so." Gen replied.

"Not."

"So."

"Not." Fi stated defiantly.

"So." Gen said, turning her attention fully to Fi.

"Are-"

"Ladies, as truly entertaining as this is, and it really isn't. Can I talk to Gen...alone?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure that's all you two will be doing."

"Oh shut it Davis." Mark stated. Gen reached for his hand.

"Come on let's leave the girly-man and his priss alone." Gen said, all in good fun. Fi rolled her eyes as Gen and Mark headed to Gen's room. Gen shut the door behind them as Mark sat down on the end of her bed.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"That's sweet, what's really up."

"What happened the night you ended up in the hospital?"

Gen cleared her throat and walked over to the window. "Lovely day isn't it."

"Gen..."

"What Mark?"

"I just want to know what happened."

"It isn't your business."

"Of course it is." Mark said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I don't remember," she stated.

"How can you not remember?"

"I just don't!"

"Gen..."

"Do you want me to make something up? I don't know what happened Mark, now drop it."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Because I don't know what happened! I don't know if the only thing he did was knock me out and clean out my wallet."

"Didn't the doctor's tell you anything?"

"Sure, they told me I was out for a while, and that I had been mugged."

"Don't you think if something else had happened, that the doctors would have told you."

"I guess."

"Why do you doubt that."

"Just brought back unwanted memories."

"Of..."

"Of something that happened a long time ago. This conversation is over now."

"Is it?"

"Yes Mark, stop baiting me, I will start an argument that will leave all of our others pale in comparison." Gen warned. Mark backed away, his hands raised.

"I just want to know what goes on in your mind Gen."

"When I want you to know Mark, I'll let you know."

"Right. Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a little while."

"Where?"

"Lunch." Gen shrugged.

"Alright. I'll meet you upstairs in twenty-minutes." Gen stated. Mark nodded and left the room. Fi looked up at him from the couch.

"Something wrong Mark?"

"I don't really know..."

"See...that's why I like men." Aaron stated. Mark looked at him incredulously, and then laughed as he left the apartment.

"What?" Aaron asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing."

* * *

Fi sat in her room a few hours later going through an old box of pictures. Roger knocked on the open door and walked in. He sat down on the floor behind Fi and rubbed her lower back. "What's up?"

Fi looked over at him. "Just looking through some old pictures."

"Can I see."

"Sure." Fi then brought out pictures from what seemed to be every part of her life. "This is my sister and I at our first dance recital together." Fi said, handing him a picture of two little girls, one dressed up as a smaller version of Snow White, the other, of an apple.

"Cute."

"I thought so." Fi said. "This is Gen at her last recital." Fi said, handing Roger a picture of a beautiful young lady dressed in a light blue servant gown.

"I take it she was good."

Fi nodded, "She doesn't really admit to it, but before she messed up her knee, she was amazing."

"What happened."

"Fell down the stairs."

"Ouch."

"Basically."

For an hour Fi and Roger sat in Fi's room as they went through the pictures, Fi describing every one of them. "You have a very colorful past."

"I'd like to think so." Fi stated. She turned around to face Roger fully and Roger and Fi sat knee to knee for quite some time. Fi played with Roger's palm, and the silence was comfortable. Roger then lent down and kissed Fi. "What was that for?" She asked after the kiss had ended.

"Did you not enjoy it?" He asked teasingly.

"No I enjoyed it, but why?"

"Don't know."

Fi sighed dramatically, "Whatever." Aaron walked in, or rather stumbled in a few seconds later.

"What's wrong Aaron?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About..."

Aaron just looked at her. "Of course. Roger do you mind...?"

"Not at all." He quickly stood up and left. He walked up to the apartment where Collins was.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

"What's going on Aaron."

"I..."

"Is it..." Aaron only nodded. "Jesus Aaron, how long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

"Have you gone to the doctor."

"No."

"Why not."

"I know what it means..."

"Aaron what are you talking about?" Fi asked, feigning confusion.

"I know you know what I mean."

"I'm trying not to know what you mean Aaron. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I think...so." Aaron asked, his speech continued to slow down.

"Shit. Let me go get Gen."

"No."

"Aaron...she's the one with the damn car. Do you want to walk the four blocks?"

"Go." Fi ran up the steps. She opened the door, she noticed Collins and tried to keep her voice calm.

"Do you know where Mark and Gen are?" Collins shook his head. "Roger!"

Roger walked out his room, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Mark and Gen went off to?"

"No, why?"

"Shit. I got to go." She left the apartment quickly. She opened her door and walked into the apartment and back into her room. Aaron was holding his head. "Gen isn't here."

"I'll be fine"

"You're a shit liar."

"I'll live."

"Aaron..."

"Okay so I won't."

"I'm calling an ambulance." Aaron only nodded. Fi walked to the kitchen and quickly dialed "911". "They'll be here as soon as...Aaron...AARON!" Fi hurried over to where Aaron lay passed out. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance showed up and Fi moved out of their way as they began working on him.

"Any known allergies?" One asked.

"No, none." Fi replied.

"Any diseases, infections?"

"He has cancer."

"Is he taking medication?"

"Yes."

"Fill this out." The first one stated, handing her a form, Fi sighed in frustration. After a few moments, the paramedics had Aaron strapped up onto the gurney and were rolling him out. Roger ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He demanded the paramedics. Both men ignored him and continued to move Aaron out of the building. Fi ran out of the apartment a moment later and locked the door. "What's going on Fi?"

"It's Aaron's tumor, Roger...he's dying."

A/N: End of the first update, I'm working on the second chapter which will be up, and hopefully I'll finish the third. Please review, I'm so stressed out, and I apologize for the suckiness of some of the chapters, I was going back and re-reading them and thinking what the hell?

Next Up: Aaron in the hospital in his last hours....what will Collins do?

Things heighten between Gen and mark...yes more controversy...its inevitable.


	19. The Monitor Screamed

**The Monitor Screamed**

Disclaimer: Don't own Rent. But you already knew that.

A/N: Second to last chappie!!!

Fi and Roger sat in the ICU waiting area with their heads down. They had been waiting for around two hours, and they still had no word on Aaron's condition. Fi finally stood up, tired of staring at the ward's entrance doors, "I'm going to call Gen, she needs to know." Roger nodded.

"I'll get you some coffee."

"No stay here, someone needs to be here when he comes out." Roger was about to protest when he saw the growing defeat in Fi's eyes, she had been through this routine far too much this week. He sat back and nodded. Fi walked over to the phone booth and dialed the apartment number. The phone rang for quite sometime but as Fi was about to hang up, Gen answered.

"Hello?" She sounded out of breath.

"Gen..." FI said, trying to steady her speech.

"Fi?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen, something happened with Aaron, we're at the hospital."

"He's not."

"No."

"Will he be alright."

"Please come down." Fi begged slightly.

"I'm on my way." Fi hung up the phone and headed back to her seat.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"Fi. Mark I need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Aaron."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying."

Mark looked at her questioningly, but only nodded. "We need to go get Collins."

"You go get him, I'll be at the car." Mark ran upstairs and threw open the door. Collins was sitting at his laptop typing up some lecture he planned to give.

"Collins, Aaron's in the hospital, I don't know why, but Fi and Gen are worried."

Collins looked up at him, "How long?"

"I don't know, Gen just got the call."

"Alright." Collins stood up and grabbed his coat. The two men ran down to the car which was already running and drove as quickly as New York traffic would allow to the hospital.

* * *

Fi was staring at her shoes when Gen ran in. "Fi?" Gen asked. Fi stood up quickly and ran to her sister who held her tightly. "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly three hours, they aren't telling us anything."

"Sit down." Fi obeyed. Gen walked over to the desk.

"Do you know the condition of Aaron Kaplan?" The station nurse shook her head. "Can you find out something?"

"Miss when we know something, you'll know."

"Listen lady..."

"Fiona Blake?" A man's voice called out through the entrance. Fi stood up immediately.

"I'm Fiona." The doctor walked out, wearing the defeated look of a man who had just failed at the only task he was hired to do.

"We've put him into a coma," the doctor stated, though his gaze gave much more away.

"Can I see him?"

"For ten minutes. Then you'll have to leave." Fi nodded. She walked with the doctor to Aaron's temporary home. Aaron lay back on the bed, his skin paled even greater.

She sat down at the side of the bed and stared at him. Her eyes ran over the length of his body and then returned to his face. She reached over and brushed the hair back from his eyes. She gave a sad smile and reached out to grasp his hand. "Hey love."

She wished she could talk to him, that he would respond. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand while trying to think of something, anything, to say. Her mind was blank, so she went with honesty.

"Aaron...I...I don't really know what to say." She faltered. "I wish I could talk to you one more time. I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect it to come so soon. Aaron, they say that people in coma's can hear what you're saying, even if they don't respond. Hear this. You are my brother, and I hope you know how much I love you. God I sound like one big fucking cliché don't I? Words that matter aren't my forte." She stopped. She continued to stare at him, tears fell from her eyes, but she never sobbed, just silently wept. Her ten minutes soon passed and the nurse came in.

"Miss, you must go now." Fi nodded.

"I understand." She whispered. Fi bent down and kissed Aaron's forehead. "Sleep well Aaron." She left the room and walked out into the waiting room.

* * *

An hour passed, and the nurse came in to the waiting room. "One of you can go in now." Gen stood up.

"Do you mind?" No one answered. Gen walked to Aaron's room and sat in the same chair where Fi had sat. She stared down at her "big brother" and held onto his hand. She began to pray, knowing that no one else would. Gen then began to talk to Aaron. "Hey you loser, where do you think your going so soon?" Gen sighed, once again words were not used. After all, what does one say when a best friend is dying and can not respond.

"I love you big brother, I love you." Gen said as the nurse walked in, Gen only nodded and kissed Aaron's palm before leaving the room.

* * *

The routine was the same for Mark and Roger until finally it was Collins's turn. He walked to the back. He sat in the same chair and stared at the same paled face all four of his friends had stared at earlier. Collins reached over and kissed Aaron's lips. "I've been through this before, but it doesn't ever get easier. Aaron, I didn't mean to leave the other night, only God knows why I did. I know that no amount of begging or pleading will allow you to stay, I know your dying. I know you'll dye before this day ends. But God knows, it frightens me. I don't understand why I am forced to endure the pain of my lover's death. Why do I have to be the one who mourns. I wouldn't wish this pain on you Aaron, but I don't want you to die. I want you to be there when I die." Collins paused and looked at Aaron. "I love you so much Aaron, and my only mistake is my constant comparison of you and Angel, but I can't do that, I shouldn't do that. You are two different spectrums of an enormous color scheme." Collins shoulders began to shake as the realizations of what was going on finally bore down. "Please don't go Aaron." But Aaron did not respond. Collins began to sob. Was this the fate he would soon endure? Would he endure it alone? Everything hit him like a semi-truck. His lover was dying, and as Angel died, he was helpless to stop it. He held onto Aaron for quite sometime. The nurse came in.

"Honey, it's time to go."

"Just a few more minutes."

"I can't allow that sir."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry sir." Collins turned back to Aaron. He bent down and kissed Aaron once again.

"I love you Aaron, not even death can break that." Collins stared at his love's face for a few moments and then gasped. Aaron opened his eyes for a brief moment. He smiled, then the darkness overtook him. The monitor screamed, informing the hospital another life had passed. The monitor screamed, informing the doctor's a place in the morgue was needed. The monitor screamed, informing the nurses that soon another man would occupy that room. The monitor screamed, informing Collins that his heart had died, that his soul was broken, and that no amount of medication could heal that. The doctors ran into the room, and the nurse pushed Collins out. The doctors hurried around, trying in vain to revive the young man that had so much to give. Everyone in the room knew it was a failed attempt. He was gone. The head doctor rubbed his brow, and the activity in the room ceased. The doctor said a few words to his coworkers then left the room.

"Follow me sir."

* * *

Fi and the others sat in the waiting room in silence, when Collins and the doctor walked in, Fi jumped up. She looked at Collins's tears and the doctors defeated shuffle. The tears finally came and she fell into Roger's arms.

* * *

The funeral was a few days later in New York, there was conflict as to where Aaron should be buried, but after Aaron's mother spoke to Collins, she realized his need and agreed. The day was sunny and Collins thought it ironic. How the weather could smile when the world of mortals cried. The reverend spoke meaningful words, and Fi barely got through her eulogy. It was at the end, and the crowd of black cloud people held no gratifying affect on Collins. So what if they mourned, he grieved with every once. Collins was the last to touch Aaron's coffin. He was the last to look upon Aaron's face before the lid shut. Forever separating the two. The funeral service ended, and Aaron's family and hometown friends departed quickly. They had planes to catch, and tears of their own to cry. Fi clung tightly Kory as he wept. Heroes die every day. He looked over to Gen who was holding onto Amelia, Aaron's mother. The older woman's shoulders shook uncontrollably, and Collins wished to speak with her, but words failed him. He rubbed his arms as the bitter cold clung to him. For nights he had tried to warm up, but when the heart is frozen, not much warmth can be had.

The following Saturday, Collins was yet again back at Aaron's grave. The tombstone was plain but wealth standards, but it suited Aaron when it came to wealth standards. Flowers covered the healing grave, and Collins stood to the side, his fingers running over the grave. He'd visited Angel's grave as well during the week. He sat on his heels and stared down before him, not even noticing the tears from the clouds above. Finally, the clouds broke apart, and the rain pounded down. Collins never moved. He sat there staring. A SUV pulled up to the side, Gen's SUV pulled up. She got out of the car and saw Collins. She cupped her mouth and called to him. "Collins! Collins!" He either ignored her, or did not hear her speak. In any case, Gen moved up to him. She called out again and finally Collins stood up. He looked over to her, and stared at her. She was drenched. Her hair hung in soaked ringlets around her face, her black eyeliner ran down her face in streaks. Her clothes were soaked, yet she did not move to seek shelter. She stood out in the rain, with Collins. She walked over to him and hugged him. Collins finally broke down. He had only wept so much during Aaron's last moments, now his tears came uninhibited. Gen held onto him and she helped lower both of them to the ground. There the two sat on knees in the pouring rain. Gen knew Collins should go inside, but she also knew he would never leave until he ran out of tears temporarily. He pulled back slightly and Gen wiped the rain from his eyes. "I miss him." Collins stated.

"I know."

"I wasn't even with him before he went into the hospital, what if he died believing I didn't love him."

"Here me now. He knew you loved him Collins and he loved you." Collins nodded. "Come on, you'll catch a cold." Gen led him to her car and the two drove back to Gen's apartment, where she drew him a hot bath. Collins nodded his thanks and closed the bathroom door before sliding in.

* * *

Gen walked over to the counter and was sorting through the mail when the phone rang. She picked it up, it was the mission's office.

"Hello? Yes this is Genevieve. Uh-huh. When? That soon? I thought I had to wait? They need someone now? What happened? How many? Three hundred? Uh-huh? No I understand. Yes. I'll have to get back to you later. How soon? By tomorrow? Alright, I'll let you know by tomorrow." Gen hung up the phone and sighed. She needed Mark.

* * *

Fi and Roger sat in an Italian restaurant, how Roger was affording the dinner, Fi had no clue. Roger held onto Fi's, rubbing his thumb back and forth, back and forth. Fi stared at the embraced hands.

"How do you live with it?" Fi asked.

"With what?"

"The looming end of death."

"Every mortal dies."

"True. But your so young."

"I have you." Fi looked up at his statement. She coughed and looked back down.

"Id be frightened."

"I am frightened."

A/N: One more to go...I know it's short.

Next:

-Gen and Mark's relationship...shall it continue

-Fi and Roger discuss a lot more than life and death.

-Collins comes to grip with his fast fading reality. What he decides upon is up to me.


	20. Life Changes too Quickly

**Life Changes too Quickly**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Gen sat on her bed holding onto her worn stuffed puppy, Sammy. She had, had him since she was ten. She stared across the room, yet she stared at nothing. Her sister walked in. "Gen?"

Gen looked up. "Whatcha need?"

"Is something up?"

"Slightly."

"What?"

"Mission's Office called yesterday, they want me back in two weeks."

"I thought you had to wait."

"I thought I had to as well."

"You can't just leave!"

"Why?"

"Aaron just died for God sakes Gen, stop being so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish Fi, Aaron would want me to go back."

"What about Mark?"

"I...I don't know."

"You'll just abandon him? Just run off to some distant country and totally forget about him? Is that it? Is it?"

"I'm not running off anywhere, he'll understand."

"Sure he will."

"You aren't being helpful."

"Do I look like your damn fairy god-mother."

"No, but your acting like a heinous bitch, you know what this means to me."

"Let go of him."

"Of who?"

"Jeff, that's who!"

"Don't. Don't you dare bring him into this, he has nothing to do with this."

"You're a fucking liar." Gen got of her bed and slapped Fi with all of her might.

"You have no say in what I do with my life, and you have no idea what Jeff meant to me. You also have no idea what Mark means to me now. You presume too much. You stand up there on your golden throne and judge. Well judge me all you want. I'm tired of being 'Fi's baby sister' I am tired of living in your shadow. I'm sorry that you have done nothing in your life, but I have. I'm sorry that you haven't made something wonderful with your life, but I'm working on it. Look into your own mirror and judge your own self before you go and accuse me of lying. You've been doing so much more of it than I." Gen stalked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mark."

"When will you be back?"

"Late." And Gen slammed the front door. She ran upstairs and knocked on the door. Roger opened it. "Is Mark here?"

"He's in his room."

"Thanks." She walked in and made towards the rooms before stopping. "Which one is that?" She asked, turning to face Roger.

"That one."

"Thanks." Gen knocked on Mark's door before opening. Mark sat on the bed reading a script before he noticed Gen, he quickly pulled on a white t-shirt and reached for his sweater. Gen sat down on the bed next to him, her legs next to his. Mark stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"They want me to go back."

Mark closed his eyes. "When?"

"Two weeks."

"How long will you be gone?"

Gen looked over at him in surprise. "What? No reprimands, no angry retorts of abandonment? No pleads?"

Mark shook his head. "I'd put up a fight, but I'd lose. I'd plead, but they'd go unheard. I'd physically lock you in a cell, but I'd be crushing your dreams. I can't stop you from going, I've known that all along, and I want you to go, but I want you to come back." Gen looked over at him. She then kissed him soundly. Mark's hand went to the back of her head as he pulled her in closer.

"Thank you for understanding how much this means to me." She whispered. Mark nodded.

"I think you have a phone call to make." Gen nodded.

"I do." She got off the bed and walked out to and down the stairs to her apartment door. She opened it and went to the phone:

"Yes, this is Genevieve Blake calling, may I speak with Josephina Pertelli? Yes I'll hold." Gen curled the phone cord around her fingers. "Yes Mrs. Pertelli? This is Genevieve. I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming on the trip. I'll leave on Friday after next? What time? 7:00 am? No that's fine. No thank you. God bless." Gen hung up the phone and covered her face.

Fi listened from her room and fell against the door. She had lost her best friend, now her sister was leaving. What next?

* * *

Roger and Fi walked through the park and sat down at their dubbed "spot." Roger leaned over to Fi. "Fi?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

"Gen's leaving."

"When?"

"In two weeks."

"Does Mark know."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. She isn't even talking to me."

"Why?"

"I may have...tried to talk her out of it...rather unkindly."

"Fi..."

"I know, I know, I don't need a damn lecture from you."

"Have you apologized? I don't know how."

"Just do it." Fi sighed. "Fi?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

"I love you too. What's this about?"

Roger shrugged. "This is going to be so shitty, but here I go. Fi, I don't have much to offer, I can't give you a long line of years, I can't give you a life you deserve, but I want you by my side until I die. Will you marry me?" Fiona did not answer. "Fiona?" Roger's heart then dropped as he watched Fi shake her head violently as she ran from the room. "I guess that's a no." He whispered, closing the box.

* * *

Collins stood in front of the class he taught lecturing. He didn't know what he was saying, and realized the student's knew even less. Still he continued. He had fallen into Roger's pattern after April's death, much to everyone's dismay. He was tired of it all. The class ended, not soon enough, and as Collins was collecting his papers, Gen walked in. The two had grown very close since Aaron's death. She held out her hand for him, which he grasped as a lifeline.

"How you feeling?"

"Eh."

"I'm sure you've heard I'm leaving soon."

"I had."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"That's why I'm here."

"Elaborate."

"I'm determined to see you on the road to self-healing before I leave. Aaron did not want to leave you in this state."

"I did not want him to leave at all, sometimes we have no say in the matter."

"Sometimes we do."

"Everyone is worried."

"I'm sure."

"I'm worried."

"I know."

"You can't hide forever."

"I know. I'll hide, then die."

"What a depressing thought."

"Probably."

"Collins this isn't you."

"Who is to say what is and is not me."

"You. The Collins I knew was a witty, intelligent, nice guy. Now you're a depressing, angry, pessimistic guy."

"How would you feel if your beau died."

"I do know."

"What?"

"My fiancée, Jeff, he died when I was in Africa."

"I didn't know."

"I didn't tell you."

"How?"

"He was murdered."

"Why?"

"He was protecting the girls at the camp."

"Is that why you won't..."

"Tell anyone what happened that night? Maybe in half."

"Well then why?"

"I watched a young woman beaten while her home was robbed. It was after Jeff's death, a couple of us were helping to move some people when a couple of rebels captured us. They robbed the woman's home, then beat her, then raped her."

"Were you..."

"Raped? No. We were rescued before that happened."

"Was anyone else.."

"Just her."

"And that's why..."

"I won't tell anyone? Yes."

"Wow."

"I want you to have this." Gen pulled out a leather book.

"What's this?"

"My journal."

"Why?"

"You may find the answers you seek. Please read it." Collins nodded.

* * *

A week and a half had passed, and Gen was frantically making sure she had everything she needed. One night had passed, and Gen looked up to see Fi at the doorstep. "Hey." She said casually.

"Hey." Fi replied. "Can we talk."

"Uh...sure." Gen said distractedly.

"I want to apologize."

Gen looked up, "For what?"

"For what I said earlier."

"Oh that? I had forgotten about it."

"Really?"

"Well some parts. What I don't understand is why you were so angry, you understood the first time I went, why not now?"

"Because the more you leave, the lesser the chance you'll return to home."

"And..."

Fi shrugged. "Roger proposed."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"You'd have been more excited if you had had said yes. Why?"

"I don't want him to worry about a wedding when he should worry of his health."

"Your scared."

"What?"

"Your scared."

"How do you know that?"

"You don't want to loose him."

"I'm going to anyway."

"You don't want to. Fi, your married to him already except for the name. You love him, and you two are good for each other, it's your decision, but base your decision on things that are substantial. Don't let your fear navigate your future courses."

"When'd you become so wise?" Gen shrugged. "Need help?"

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

Friday came far too quickly for Fi and Mark. The five of them stood at the airport at Gen's departing gate, they still had thirty minutes till boarding. Fi and Gen hugged for a while. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"You always do."

"I love you too Fi." Gen said, laughing. The two quieted down and Fi looked over at Mark.

"I think he wants to talk to you." Fi said turning Gen around to face Mark. Gen walked over to him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Gen smiled, then looked to her feet, tears began to form, and no matter how much she commanded herself, she could not make them disappear. It was just her luck when Mark lifted her eyes to meet his. He saw her tears and smiled.

"I love you." Gen looked surprised as the words registered, then she smiled.

"And I love you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you. Wait for me?" Gen asked, her tears backing up in her throat. Mark nodded, his own tears beginning to fall.

"Of course I will Genevieve. I'll always wait for you." His voice croaked out. He then kissed her with every ounce of passion, love, and strength he had in him. The tears mingled within the moving lips, and Mark picked her up, needing the closeness before she left for eight months. Eight long months till he would be able to hold Gen in his arms again. Gen's hands mussed Mark's hair. Finally they broke apart, and Gen looked over to Roger. She kissed Mark quickly and walked over to Roger where she hugged him.

"Life is changing too quickly around here." Roger stated.

"She'll come around."

"I hope."

"I know, she loves you, and above everything, fears for you."

"Perhaps the proposal was too fast."

"Perhaps. Stick with what you have Roger, I promise you, you two are closer than some married couples." Roger nodded.

"Return to us safely."

"I will." She kissed Roger's forehead. Collins tapped her shoulder, and Gen spun to face him.

"You came!"

"Of course I came."

"Did you read it."

"I did. Thank you."

"I hope it helped."

"It did. Part of me still longs for Angel, and the other part for Aaron, but I'm working on it."

"It's okay to miss them."

"I know."

"Don't stop living."

"I won't."

"Bye Collins."

"Goodbye." The announcer called for boarding, and Gen sighed. She turned to her friends.

"I guess that's me." The group nodded. Gen put on a smile. She started singing softly to break up the monotony. "Grey skies are gonna clear up, put on happy face..." Fi laughed.

"Go."

"Should I be offended."

"Just go."

Gen curtseyed. "Yes ma'am." Gen headed over to the attendant who was taking the tickets. She smiled at the woman and headed for the plane. Once fastened into the seat she stared out the window. Doubts began to flood her mind. A man sat next to her and she smiled and nodded to him. Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, each moment her doubts grew heavier and heavier. The plan soon began moving and Gen silently cried as she left the world she had grown to love.

A/N: And....scene. Okay so I will be putting up an epilogue but there you have it, my first entire fan fic. Review please. They help to break up high school monotony. Homework, German projects, AP, it's a wonder my mind still functions. I love you all, you have been fantastic. I hope my silent readers have enjoyed this as my voiced readers have.

**Thank you:**

**EMI**

**Katie**

**The-fraulein**

**Liz**

**Mana the Magician Girl**

**Emotional-Static**

**InsominiacBorder**

By the way: I have a few other stories up. One is a fairy tale about Annika-it's called A Simple Fairy Tale. A young woman living in Marchendorf, Germany, takes a journey to find her own self worth.

Two harry potter fics: One Lily/James, Remus/OC fic, and a Ron/OC, and Im writing a Harry/Ginny fic that has yet to be published. You kids rock!


	21. EpilogueBittersweet Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roger, Mark, Collins, Maureen, or Joanne or Rent. But Fi and Gen are of my creation.**

**A/N:** To all my readers, I love you much! Here is the epilogue as promised, but I won't be posting another Rent story for quite sometime. If you like Harry Potter stories, I have two going right now, and I'm writing a third. If you like fairy tales- I have one called _A Simple Fairy Tale_...stupid title I know, needless to say Annika kicks butt in the story though. Anyway my Harry Potter Fics:

_When they were seventh years_: James/Lily Remus/OC (there will be a sequel to this that will take place after James and Lily's death and during Harry's seventh year.

_A Different Kind of Love_: a Ron/OC fic

And like I said...a Harry and Ginny fic....I'm outlining it right now, and I put up a one-shot of Harry and Ginny last night called _Had to Let Go_. Please review it if you like it so I can take what everyone thinks and put it in my newer story. Updates will be once a week from now on with the exception of school breaks. Okay I have bored you all enough. I'd like...ten reviews for my conclusion.

**Epilogue- Bittersweet Return**

Gen spent eight months in Africa. Eight months that she both loved and loathed. Her friends at the mission were ecstatic to see her, and Gen found that she had too missed them. Kiara took her to the memorial, a heartbreaking day for Gen. She moved her fingers across the rows of names and came across Jeff's. That was what he had been deduced to...a name on a wall. Her hands had clinched into a fist as she had bitten her lip, begging the tears to dry up. Everyday was nearly the same, she woke up early, went to sleep late. Four times they had been forced to evacuate the camp, and Gen even found herself lost in the jungles. The thing that had kept her hopeful of her return were Fi's letters. They came in so often that Gen had to buy more than one wooden crate to fill for just her letters. She also received letters from Collins, Roger, and even Maureen. The ones that had meant the most were Mark's. They didn't come in as often as Fiona's, but they were even more meaningful. She'd crawl onto her cot and read the letters while both happy and sad tears marred the paper. Eventually her departure date arrived. She had begun to pack her things when Kiara walked in.

"Kiara!"

"Hello Genevieve." Gen ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Do you need help?"

"No I think I have it all."

"You really are leaving."

"I am."

"It is hard to believe that you won't come back."

"I'll visit."

"It won't be the same."

"No, it won't."

"I will miss you Gen. You are a gift from God."

"As are you. I've heard the man to take my place is a very wonderful surgeon." Kiara nodded. "I guess that's everything." Gen said, placing her remaining clothing into a suitcase.

"I guess this is goodbye." Gen nodded. "May God be with you." Kiara said.

Gen embraced her friend once more. "And with you." The two women cried and when Gen pulled back, she wiped away her friend's tears.

"Come on, you don't want to miss your flight. Besides, don't you have someone waiting for you in New York." Gen smiled.

"That I do." Kiara helped load Gen's things into the beaten up truck and waved to her husband George.

"Ready Gen?"

"Yes." The trip to the small "airport" was long, and Gen was relieved when the view of the plane came into sight.

"This will take you to the main airport, from there you will be flown to New York." Gen nodded. "Goodbye Gen."

"Bye George." Gen leaned over and kissed George's cheek.

* * *

The atmosphere back in New York was rushed. Fi was scurrying around trying to make sure the flat was clean, that Gen's sheets and clothes were clean, that the dinner the next day would be prepared when Gen arrived. Roger walked in several times only to roll his eyes and leave the apartment immediately. Finally his impatience won and he stood place in the foyer. Over the past eight months, Roger and Fi had grown even closer. He still had AIDS, but he believed Fi had finally come to grips with her demons when it came to his illness.

Collins was doing well. His prescription had been upped, other than that though he seemed fine. Maureen had finally been accepted back into their ring of friendship, and of course Maureen and Joanne had gotten back together. For how long...no one knew. Mark had worked a lot more since Gen left, part of which Roger believed was to keep his mind off Gen, a feat Roger knew was impossible, even for Mark. Yet, his spirits had been lifted upon the upcoming hours of Gen's return. The smile that he had discarded eight long months ago had returned.

Roger stared at Fi's frantic behavior and finally decided to intervene. He silently walked up behind Fi and grabbed her from behind. She jumped in surprise and turned around to face him. She breathed a sigh of relief. Roger raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for someone?"

"Besides Gen...no, I thought you were some killer-guy or something."

"I'm not."

"I know that now smartass."

"Lovely to see you too." Fi scrunched up her nose, and Roger bent down to kiss it. His arms still locked around her waist. Fi smiled at him then grabbed his face and pulled him down for a "real kiss." After a few minutes, both pulled back, and Roger placed his forehead on hers. "Excited?"

"Very."

"You knew she was coming back."

"I hoped she would."

"Want to do something tonight?"

"Oh Roger, I don't think so, I have so much to do and..."

"We don't have to go out. I thought I'd cook you up some dinner, and maybe we could just sit in front of the fire and talk." "I don't trust you in my kitchen."

"I'm not that bad of a cook!" Roger protested. "Please." He said, batting his eyes.

"Oh no you don't."

"Don't what?"

"That." Roger just looked at her. "The puppy dog face, it isn't fair." He continued to look at her, finally she caved. "Alright. Fine." Roger smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks. Need help?"

"No, if you stay I won't get anything done. Go keep Mark company or something."

"That is if he isn't working."

"Give him a break, he misses her."

"I know. See you tonight around eight?"

"That's fine." Roger nodded, kissed her once again, and left the apartment. He jogged up the steps and opened the door. He gasped in mock surprise.

"Mark? Is that you?"

Mark only laughed. "In the flesh."

"It's been so long...have you lost weight?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I even had my birthday two months ago."

"Oh god, Mark can legally drink."

"I've been able to drink for a while now."

"You don't look a day over twenty-one."

"Roger?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not a woman."

"Real shocker."

"Shut up."

"Right away." Roger made a zipping motion across his lips with his fingers. He began to tap his foot.

"Roger?" Roger just looked up at him curiously.

"Could you stop?" Roger made a motion with his hands as if to say _Stop what?_

"Stop tapping your...oh hell talk please." Roger winked.

"Excited about tomorrow?"

"Nervous more like it."

"Why?"

"What if she has...well...what if..."

"Spit it out."

"What if her feelings have changed?"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You still care for her?"

"More than anything."

"Then she still loves you."

"How can you be certain?"

"Nothing is certain."

"Thanks."

"I try. But I know she does, and you know she does. Have you changed?"

"No!"

"It's hard to believe you're in love."

Mark ran his fingers through his mussed hair. "I know."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. And Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with tonight."

Roger nodded, "Thanks buddy. I hope I don't need it though."

"You won't."

"She rejected me once."

"She won't do it again." Roger only nodded.

* * *

That night Roger arrived at eight with two lilies. When Fi opened the door, she smiled. "They're lovely."

"No more than you." Fi smiled and kissed him.

"Come in."

"Thanks." Roger walked in and headed immediately for the kitchen. He began mixing the ingredients to the Chicken Alfredo he was preparing. After thirty minutes, Fi walked into the kitchen.

"Smells wonderful in here." Roger wiped his hands on a dishtowel, before walking over to her. He cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her.

"Thanks." He said after they pulled apart.

"Need help?"

"I think I've got it. You can open the wine over there if you want though."

"Wine? Dear god Roger, you went all out didn't you?" Roger smiled. Fi opened up the bottle and poured two glasses. She handed one to Roger and made a toast. "To us."

"To us." They clinked the glasses together. Thirty minutes later, dinner was prepared, and Roger set the table with the two dishes, silverware, and courses. For dessert he had prepared cheese cake.

Dinner couldn't have gone better for Roger. Thinks were falling into place exactly as he had planned, Roger almost feared something tragic would break it all up. Almost. Finally dinner was finished and Fi wiped her mouth. "That was amazing." She said, reaching for his hand. Physical contact had been quite frequented throughout the meal.

"Come on." Roger said as he stood up and pushed Fi's chair back. Once she had stood up, he reached for her hand and walked her over to the couch. There he bent down and built a fire. Even though it was only November, temperatures had been very cold. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans and walked back to the couch where Fi sat, her feet curled under her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. The two sat in silence for quite sometime until Roger finally gathered his courage.

"Fi, the past eleven months have been amazing for me."

"Me too."

"And I know we've been dealt our share of shit."

"We have."

"But we made it through it all, and still together."

"Yes."

"That's why I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"You rejected me once, but hear me out first."

"Ok..."

"I love everything about you. I love your smile, I love your sense of humor, I love your strong sense of self, and I love how you can be dependent on me yet independent at the same time. I love your music, and I love the love you have for your music...and mine. I admire your talent greatly. I love your eyes, your lips, your nose and your hair. I love how you look at me, and I love how you put me in my place. But most of all, I love you. Fi," Roger said, getting up from the couch and bending down on one knee, "please don't break my heart by rejecting me. Please don't break my heart by leaving me alone. Fi, will you marry me?"

Fi stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. "That was perhaps the most eloquent thing you have ever said." She paused. Roger just looked at her. "How could I say no? Of course I'll marry you Roger!" Roger's face broke into that boyish smile Fi loved and he enveloped her into a hug. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Gladly." And Roger did just that.

* * *

The next day bloomed hope for everyone. Gen's returning was an exciting moment for everyone, as was the new found news of Roger and Fi's engagement. Seven o'clock finally rolled around, and Mark and Roger sat in Fi's apartment. Mark paced back and forth.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. I don't know why you just didn't go with Fi to meet Gen at the airport."

"I don't either, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

"For what?" Mark only shrugged. "You asshole! You're going to propose aren't you...aren't you?"

"Yeah. But don't tell Fi until I've done so."

"I won't." Mark nodded. Seven thirty rolled by and Fi knocked on the apartment door. Roger went to answer it and Fi stumbled inside carrying a suitcase, Gen in tote carrying another suitcase and a carry-on. "Have enough shit Gen?"

"Shut up Roger." She said sternly, though she was smiling.

"Come here." Gen laughed and launched herself into Roger's arms. He spun her around before putting her down. "You look good...tanner..."

Gen laughed, "Even fair skin people tan in that kind of sun."

"Is that my beautiful Genevieve?" A voice boomed.

"Collins?"

"The one and only."

"Oh my god!" She said as Collins walked into the apartment.

"You look radiant."

"You're a liar, but I thank you all the same." She said as she hugged Collins, who held onto her tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm better."

"Found a new beau?"

"No, but I'm not closing my mind to the possibility." Gen nodded her head.

"Good." The group talked, and Gen found herself at home. Someone cleared their throat behind her and Gen turned around. "Mark?"

He nodded. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He held onto her tightly and Gen began to cry. "Why are you crying, baby don't cry, please don't."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I just missed you so much you have no idea."

"I think I do." She nodded and he pulled her back into his arms. Gen pulled back once more and Mark placed her feet onto the ground. He searched her eyes before he bent down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and Mark put his around her waist, pulling her in tightly. "I love you."

"I love you." The room had been silent until finally Roger spoke up.

"Aw..."

"Shut up Roger." Mark said, his eyes still on Gen. Gen found herself blushing, but she kept her gaze trained on his. Roger bent down to Fi and whispered something into her ear, and then into Collins's. They both nodded, and the three quietly left the apartment. Gen and Mark looked up as the door shut behind them and Mark laughed. "I guess they took the hint." Gen giggled and nodded. They walked over to the couch and Gen sat down, then Mark. He put one arm around her and Gen put hers on his knee. The two talked for quite sometime. And Mark decided it was time.

"Gen?"

"Hm?"

"You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I don't want to have that feeling again." Gen cocked her head to the side. "What I mean is, I want to spend every day with you. I know I'm not smooth, or debonair. I know you deserve so much more than a crummy filmmaker, you deserve a prince, not a stable boy. But this stable boy loves you so much it hurts. I felt a little bit of me die each day you were gone, but as soon as I saw you, I felt revived. So Gen, believe me when I say this, you are the only one to make me feel whole." He took a deep breath and brought out a velvet ring box. "Genevieve Alexandra Blake, will you marry me." Gen smiled and kissed him.

Some things just don't have to be answered with words.

A/N: A bit long for an epilogue I know, but I could not leave the story angsty, and there were a lot of loose ends to tie up. I hope you enjoy this, and please review.

Your devoted Rent-head.

Jennifer.

Thank you:

Thefrauline: I couldn't leave my characters depressed, and I'm glad you liked Fi and Gen. They've grown on me I must say, and it did kill me to let Aaron die. I do plan to write more Rent fic, just not soon. I have other fics to finish before I indulge myself back into the rent world. Feel free to read my other stories, you are awesome. I hope my epilogue did not leave you disappointed. Keep up the wonderful writing.

-Jen.


End file.
